Season 8: Another Day Another Demon
by SlayrGrl
Summary: BEING REVISED AND REPOSTED NOW. Post Chosen. S5Angel Ignored. Spike returns. He and Buffy give birth to a new realtionship and more. Dawn's powers as the key develop. The gang deals with rogue slayers, monsters of the week, & a new big bad. Full cast.
1. 801 Haunted Part 1

**Haunted:**

_Solid feet beat packed dirt as worn leg muscles are driven to their limit. Buffy pushes her body to reach him in the dark underground of the hellmouth, but with each step he seems farther away. Buffy bursts through particles of dirt which stick to her slick sweat coated skin. The light is in her eyes now bursting from the amulet around Spike's chest. It's blinding. _

"_No!" Buffy screams, "You've done enough!"_

_Taking every ounce of strength left in her weakened frame the slayer speeds up, but before she can reach Spike a dark shadow clouds her vision. The First materializes in front of her. Through an evil mirror her own face glares back at her with eyes like blackened pools of oil. Exhausted Buffy stops in her tracks. The First morphs, now instead of looking into an evil mirror she is glaring into the blue eyes of the man she is about to loose forever. The man she loves._

"_You could have saved me Buffy," The faux Spike says. The First leans in until the image of Spike is inches from Buffy's face. "If you really meant it… you would have saved me." In anger Buffy pushes through the formless face of the First's impersonation of Spike and continues running with added exuberance. _

_The walls are crumbling, the ceiling is caving in. Now inches from Spike, the real Spike, boulders and dirt come crashing down. All of it landing on the tiny slayer. All of it crushing her._

Buffy's eyes burst open. Her back is instantly and perfectly perpendicular with the mattress of her bed. The cool breeze through the open window does little to cool her as salty beads of sweat flutter down her face. Her breathing is hard. _It was all a dream_, she thinks and allows her body to fall from its rigid state, however for the rest of the night her mind races with thoughts of him. It races a race that it will never make it to the finish line of, a race it will never win, and a race that has kept Buffy from falling into the sweet surrender of sleep night after night for the past three months.

--

Down the hall from Buffy's room in her London flat, the flat owned by the Summer's sisters in the new and improved Watcher's Council Head Quarters, Dawn sleeps soundly, so soundly that there's not a noise in the world that could wake her brain from visiting all the places she's so vividly seeing in her dreams, all the places and people she's remembering and missing terribly. With the exception of one Buffy Summers who lies awake just beyond Dawn's paper thin bedroom wall, the entire building sits in a snooze.

Willow and Kennedy are sound asleep in their four poster bed in their apartment next door, as is Andrew with his night time sleep mask covering his eyes down the hall and Faith two flights up sleeping with the sheets pushed down to her ankles. Even across the ocean in an endless sea of sand Alexander Harris has quietly dozed off in his makeshift bed bellow the African starlight.

--

Buffy's head rests across folded arms. Drops of drool puddle upon the surface of the large cherry table in what is now Giles's office, conveniently located one floor above Buffy and Dawn's humble abode. An office with a view of the London skyline and bookshelves that run from floor to ceiling which cover the walls in a vast landscape of demonic and mystical literature.

"Buffy, Buffy wake up," Giles says putting an arm on her shoulder to stir her, which it does. With a flinch Buffy's head pops up and she wipes the drool from the corner of her lip.

"Wha… Oh… Sorry Giles. I'm up, good to go, ready to… what were we talking about?"

"Yes, well… we were just discussing how it might be a good time to get back into a routine."

"Right. Routine, like slayage and so on"

"Exactly," Giles pauses to clean his glasses. When he looks back up at Buffy he notices the slight sunken appearance of her eyes as well as the restless look across her face. "… Buffy, are you alright? I turn my head for a minute and you're passed out… Is everything okay?"

"I'm sorry Giles… I just haven't been sleeping well I guess. New place and all… I'm just not used to it yet," Buffy lies. "But, you know, you're right… I should get into a routine. Go out on patrol..."

"Buffy, I know these past few months have been… hard to say the least, if you think you need…"

"No… no, I'm fine really… actually I think a little slayage is just what I need, get back into the swing of things. Maybe I'll head out tonight."

"Yes, well maybe it would help you sleep better."

A false smile floats across Buffy's face. It's enough to convince Giles that she's at peace with herself, but far from enough to actually make peace with the thoughts that keep her sleep at bay. For a second Buffy wonders if there will ever be anything that will soothe her mind. In all her years of being the Slayer Buffy wonders if she's just seen too much, if she's lost too much for her to ever feel normal again.

--

Buffy's feet tread lightly as she walks down the corridor coming out of Giles's office. To her left a door is open and Buffy pauses to look through its way. Baubles and magical knick-knacks of all sorts surround the room along side ancient books of magical charms. This is Willow's work station. Cauldrons, and candles and all the supplies she would ever need should she have to craft some save-the-day spell surround her. Right now however inside the room Willow is preoccupied with something else, her reading of an oversized spell book has been interrupted by Kennedy who playfully teases and taunts Willow from her seated position atop the round table at the back of the room.

Buffy walks on. A few more steps and to her right are five large Plexiglas windows all in a row spanning the majority of the rest of the wall. Through the thick windows is a room padded from wall to wall with bright blue padding like that of a high school wrestling gymnasium or martial arts studio. Tiny girls are dancing on that blue padding with kicks and punches of Slayer strength they never asked to have. Tiny ballerina puppets and today Faith is their puppet master leading the class in a lesson of ways not to die.

Another few steps and the elevator is on Buffy's left. Buffy hits the down arrow and watches as a circle of light surrounds the button, then she catches a glimpse of herself in the reflective metal of the elevator doors for a few seconds before they open. Her face is tired and in those few seconds Buffy feels older then she's ever felt, she can see lines and wrinkles imbedded in her skin that have never been there before.

--

The sun set in defeat of the darkness as the moon rises in the sky. Sunset has passed just an hour ago but already the evil things know that this is their time to come out and play. Buffy walks along side her sister under the dazzling London star-scape. She twirls a stake between her fingers with an invented sense of enthusiasm as she sails among headstones with Dawn beside her. A Long charcoal grey pea coat adorns her shoulders while Dawn is snuggled up with a few layers of clothing topped off with a hoodie from her school, Birkbeck University of London.

"This is gonna be great, we'll dust a few baddies and then head home for some chocolate ice cream… it'll be just like old times," Buffy says.

"Well yeah except for how that's nothing like old times… Buffy, are you okay… you just haven't really seemed like yourself since… well since Sunnydale… imploded."

"I'm sorry about how things were last year Dawnie, I know you probably felt a little ignored with the potentials swarming around… it was just how it had to be, with the big bad and all… and now…"

"No, Buffy, that's not what I meant… It's just well… since… all that happened… You just haven't really talked about any of it."

Buffy's eyes float down to examine her shoes with intense scrutiny for a moment as her mind drifts back to her bittersweet victory over the Hellmouth. Their success in battle that day had such a high price.

"What's there to talk about, we fought the big bad, we won, end of story…"

"No, not end of story… that wasn't just a big bad, and it wasn't just we won at the end… we lost people… Anya… and Spike."

Buffy's eyes dart to meet her sister's blue ones, sparkling pools of blue eyes, _Blue eyes like his_, Buffy thinks to herself. For months his name has gone unspoken. _Spike_ has become a silent set of syllables which the Scoobies find unable to verbalize in the presence of the Slayer. It's as if his name will start the apocalypse all over again, and in truth as far as Buffy's emotions are concerned it just might. But now his name is said, Dawn said it clear as the light of day with all the boldness and stubbornness that she could muster and in that moment Buffy doesn't know how to respond. However, she doesn't have to. With a whoosh of air Dawn is knocked to the ground and left with an oomph.

"Here we go," Buffy says lifting the vampire off of Dawn with one hand and heaving him against a nearby headstone.

Dawn is up in seconds and charging after the vampire with her stake in hand; however before she is able to lead the vampire to a dusty demise he is up off the headstone and rushing at her. In a second of fear and squeak of a girly scream Dawn flinches. Her eyes shut tight and the grip on her stake stiffens. For a second all she can think about is being home, at her real home, the one that's now buried below an ocean of dirt. For a second she thinks she can actually smell her mother's cooking drifting through her nostrils. For a second she would swear that below her feet were wood floors not the wet squish of newly grown grass over filled-in holes running six feet deep.

Two seconds too long Dawn's eyes are closed as she awaits the impact of the vampire. She opens her eyes, but the sight that invades her senses is not that of a graveyard beneath the London star-scape. Instead, Dawn finds that she is standing on a wood floor with the dim glow of the living room side table lamp across her face. She is home; but before she can even turn her head to absorb all of what she is seeing a bright light from seemingly nowhere nearly blinds her and as her eyes finally readjust themselves she's back in the graveyard before her sister.

Particles of dust filter through the moonlight and flutter to the ground. Dawn looks up at her sister's face which is glaring at her with concern. Buffy immediately moves toward her sister, distress evident in every step she takes, and looks her over as if she were a delicate china doll that someone accidentally dropped to the floor.

"Dawn! Are you okay, what happened… the vampire must have…"

"No… no, I think it was me."

"What… Dawn, what are you talking about?"

"I was _home_ Buffy…"

--

A tendril Willow's red hair swings loose and blocks her vision. Quickly she brushes it back behind her ear to rejoin the group in observing the spectacle that is Dawn sitting on the cherry table top in Giles's office In the corner of her eye Willow sees Buffy standing with concern pulsing through every vain. Faith stands behind them both leaning with her back against the wall, and Giles himself has a tiny black flashlight in his right hand and is using it to invade Dawn's personal space and shine it in her eyes.

"Giles this isn't getting us anywhere," Buffy says with frustration in her voice.

"Yes, well do you have any better ideas?"

"I don't know, let's research stuff, hit the books and…"

"And look up what exactly?"

"The key," Willow interjects.

"What?"

"Dawn, you said for a second you thought you were home right, maybe you were, like back in time… maybe this is some mystical key thingy, like a portal or some big built up power that you've never known how to access before."

"That's a lot of maybes," Faith says.

"…or maybe not."

"No… Will, you might be on to something there… I mean just because we stopped Glory doesn't mean that that Dawn stopped being the key," Buffy says.

"Dear Lord, I think you might be right… the key had the ability to move between dimensions," Giles says with awe in his voice. "Somehow you must have figured out how to tap into this power."

"So you're saying Dawn here is a certified portal powerhouse… neat," Faith says.

"Powerhouse… what no, not me… I can't even figure out what train to get on half the time when I need to go somewhere… I can't…" Dawn says in a squeaky voice filled with fear.

"Whoa, chill out there… I'm just saying, from what I've heard if the key was meant to open up all the dimensions or whatever, it's got to have a lot of energy," Faith says to calm the teenager not wanting to upset her.

"Yes, quite, the key posses an immense amount of energy… It would seem if that is the case… then this has the potential to be very dangerous," Giles says.

"Or extremely useful," Faith says.

"Yes, well in either case I think this is something that we should do some looking into."

"Uh, guys. While this is fun and all to sit and talk about me, I feel fine and it's getting late… so unless you think I'm in with the danger… " Dawn says needing time to take in everything she's just learned.

"And it's a school night," Buffy adds.

"Right, so I think I'm gonna go downstairs and get some sleep."

"Of course Dawnie… and don't worry, I'm sure we'll have the scoop on all of this real soon," Willow says in a reassuring voice.

--

The Summer's front door closes with a click as Dawn walks into the apartment. However, her reasons for coming home are far from the notion of sleeping. Her new _abilities_ are a little frightening but also fascinating and Dawn thinks to herself that one way to calm her fears is to test those abilities to see how much control she has over them. Dawn darts to the kitchen table to swipe the decorative white candles that reside in its center. She lights them with a match as she sits Indian style on the living room floor. Dawn closes her eyes and starts to meditate. However, when she opens her eyes she's still alone in her London flat. Dismayed Dawn's shoulders slump and she rolls her eyes.

"Come on," she says in frustration. Still nothing "I just want to go back to Sunnydale for a second." She says as she shuts her eyes with the intention of envisioning her home. However the image that pops into her mind is not that of a warm two story house, but that of ruins in a southern Californian desert. This time when Dawn opens her eyes she's no longer alone in the London flat, but neither is she sitting on the hard wood floor of the Summer's Sunnydale house. Instead she's sitting in the dirt. "Oh sure, now it works," Dawn says as she looks around the dark cavern that is all that remains of Sunnydale.

Dawn closes her eyes again to try and get herself back, but it doesn't work. When she opens them again something catches her eye. Dawn gets up; something is shining through the rubble. She picks it up and as she does her mind wanders to thinking of bringing it home with her. Whoosh. Blinding light surrounds her as she's pulled through space back to the living room of her London flat, pulled back with the shiny trinket still in the palm of her hand. Dawn steadies herself, she's knocked slightly off balance from the movement, and then as if she forgot about what she held in her hand brings the charm closer to her face. With her other hand Dawn uses her thumb to brush some of the dirt off its surface.

Dawn realizes that the object she's holding in her hand is none other then the amulet that Spike was wearing the night the Hellmouth was closed, the night the mouth of Hell swallowed him up along with a dozen other girls she knew well. Creak. Dawn's eyes dart up to the front door as it swings open; surprised she drops the amulet on the floor as her eyes meet Buffy's.

Both Summer's sisters look down at what has tumbled from Dawn's hand as it starts to glow, within seconds the glow grows bright enough to give the entire room a warm radiance. The amulet starts to shine and smoke as it swivels around on the floor. Swirling through the light of the amulet a whirlwind of dirt and dust creates a mini-tornado dead in the center of the Summer's living room. A mini-tornado that screams a horrible and painful sound and begins to take on shape, a human shape, or rather a vampire shape, piece by piece the tiny bits of sparkling dust mold and form together… form back into Spike.


	2. 802 Haunted Part 2

**Haunted Part 2:**

The whirlwind of dust and dirt has fallen away. What remains from the twister that erupted from the amulet is a leather clad vampire who is screaming and doubling over with pain. Seemingly frozen in time and space Buffy and Dawn stand in shock not knowing if they can trust what they see before their eyes, what they don't notice however, are soft sleepy footsteps padding down the hall moving in the direction of the Summer's apartment. The soft and sleepy, but also annoyed footsteps of Andrew move at a steady pace. Just as Buffy's eyes lock with Spike's, with his real eyes, not those of a lucid daydream or vivid nightmare, but his real blue, soulful eyes; Andrew steps through the doorway behind her.

"Can we keep the chatter down… some of us sleep normal human hours…" Andrew says as he steps into the flat to see what all the fuss is about. Then he sees what they see, he sees Spike. "Spike… Spike!" Andrew says rushing toward the blonde vampire. "It's you, it's really you, you're… hey!" Andrew's sentence is cut off as he runs straight through Spike instead of throwing his arms around him like he planned.

"What the bugger?" Spike says in confusion.

"Spike," Buffy says in a whisper. It is the only word Buffy manages to form in her astonishment, but it's enough to get his eyes on hers.

In a second Spike has moved to stand in front of Buffy, gazing at her he's absorbing every ounce of her. He looks into her green eyes as they peer up at him through wispy lashes with a look of estranged hope and confusion. Inches from her face now Spike brings his hand up to push the loose fallen strands of golden hair out of her eyes. Buffy closes her eyes wanting to feel his touch, but when she doesn't she opens them again to see disappointment cloud his vision as his hand goes straight through her.

"Dawn, what did you do?" Buffy says bringing all eyes on her sister.

"Me… nothing… I didn't do anything."

--

In Giles's office Buffy, Dawn, and Giles look on as Willow circles Spike with clouded eyes. She's deep in a trance, looking at Spike like a puzzle piece that she can't figure out where to fit it in to the big picture. Andrew annoyingly attempts to poke Spike only to have his hand go through him time and time again. Overall the room is filled with a surreal sense of wonderment as they all look on at the resurrected vampire, as they look on at their friend and fellow fighter, at the man who was on their side in the final fight and lost his life saving them all.

"So Red, any idea of what's happened to me yet?" Spike asks as he stands before the gang with his arms folded tightly.

"I don't mean to point out the obvious, but it would appear that you're a ghost," Giles says.

"No," Willow then corrects.

"No?" Buffy asks with a hopeful tone.

"Ghosts absorb light and heat energy… they go all sucky on basically anything electrical… But Spike's… I can feel the heat coming off of him; I can see it moving in waves."

"Think I'm hot do you?" Spike says causing Willow to roll her eyes which have now returned to their normal shade of green.

"So what does that mean?" Buffy asks. She needs answers and that need is apparent in her voice. She takes a frustrated step forward. She's gone into Slayer-mode, however Andrew's antics of poking through Spike's non-corporal form are distracting her from getting down to business. Buffy slaps Andrew's hand and he stops moving it through Spikes form and looks back at Buffy.

"I don't know… It means he's not a ghost, but I don't know what he is," Willow says

"Whatever he is, clearly he's tied to the amulet. Spike's essence, for lack of a better term, must have been held within it," Giles adds in.

"Do you remember anything… from where you were?" Dawn asks.

"What? Like the sensation of my skin and muscle burning away from the bone… Organs exploding in my chest… Eyeballs melting in their sockets… Sorry bit, last I remember I was being burned to a crisp in the Hellmouth."

"Yes, well obviously this requires further research," Giles says feeling sympathy for what Spike has gone through, "lets all meet back here in the morning and start by finding out more about this amulet, where it came from, anything that would help understand what it is that… you are."

"So I'm just supposed to stay like this then, I don't bloody think so."

"There's not much else we can do at this point."

--

Buffy lies in her bed, her heavy comforter has been kicked and pushed as though it were her mortal enemy until it slid off the bed to where it now resides on the floor in defeat. Her sheet is tangled at her feet twisting with the ends of her sweat pants refusing to loose the fight as the comforter did and Buffy herself turns and twists as her mind is infiltrated by a mix of memories and guilt ridden nightmares.

_In her dreams Buffy and Spike are sitting on the plush couch in the Summer's Sunnydale home. The lights are dim and the room is silent. Buffy knows that Spike is sitting next to her with purpose. He speaks but most of what he says blurs in her mind because the only thing she can think about right now is that she doesn't want him to leave._

"… _I should move out. Leave town before it's time for me," Spike says._

"_No, you have to stay."_

"_You've got another demon fighter now."_

"_That's not why I need you here."_

"_Is that right… why's that then?" Buffy can hear the hopefulness in his voice and desperately wants to tell him right then and there how she feels, she wants to tell him that she loves him, but she's afraid._

"_Because I'm not ready for you to not be here," Buffy says, and it's the truth, but there's also so much more._

_Spike looks at her with words on his tong; however they never make it to his lips. Pain covers his face, his muscles tense, his jaw clenches, and he lets out a yell louder then anything Buffy's ever heard. His skin starts to sizzle, starts to burn. He's burning from the inside out and there's nothing Buffy can do to stop it. _

"_Spike, what's wrong," Buffy asks. His skin is burning away revealing his skeleton beneath; and even as the muscles are destroyed it does nothing to silence his torment. "Spike, no… I'm not ready for this. It's too soon!" But her shouts do nothing to slow Spike's dissipation, and before she can do anything more he is nothing but a pile of dust beside her dirtying her mother's couch, and all she can think about is that she waited too long, she lost her chance._

Buffy's eyes snap open and again she finds herself breathing heavy, dripping in sweat, and sitting upright in the middle of the night. This time however, her eyes open on to something she hasn't been used to waking up to in a long time. They open to see Spike standing at the foot of her bed with an inquisitive look cast across his face. His hands are shoved tightly into the pockets of his leather coat and he looks on at her with concern.

"Spike…" Buffy says as she begins to calm herself.

"Sorry to interfere on your sleep time love, but you were callin' my name."

"I, oh… I was just…"

"Nightmares right?"

"Yeah."

A moment of silence passes, a moment of thought and reflection, then their eyes meet from across the bed and Spike walks over to sit on the end of the blanket-less mattress. He sits facing the wall, leaving only his profile visible to Buffy.

"That summer you were gone, I dreamt of you every night you know… I was bloody haunted by the image of you falling from… from that night… And I know what you're going through is different, but I know how seeing all of that can mess with your brain… I'm sorry for that"

"Spike you have nothing to be sorry for… I should have gotten you out of there." Buffy says causing Spike to turn face her with an odd look.

"And done what… drag me out into the bleedin' sunlight? Buffy I knew I wasn't making it out of there… there's nothing you could have done."

"I know, but it's just… I didn't want… I… I wasn't ready."

"Wasn't ready for what?"

"…For you to be gone… I knew in that fight that I would loose people, loose friends, and I was prepared for it… but I wasn't prepared to loose you, not when… not with things like they were." Spike muses over Buffy's words. They float in his ear and tie a knot in his brain. His eyes flutter down to the wrinkled white sheets of the bed and then back up to Buffy's face. He sees her looking at him with sincerity and longing and finds himself speechless. "I don't know why you're back… or for how long you'll be here, but this time I'm going to do everything I can to keep you here."

Her eyes shine right through Spike. To him it feels like they're seeing straight into his soul. Spike then realizes that they most likely are; because if there ever was anyone who could see through him it was her. It was always her. In that gaze they share a moment of understanding and in a slow fluid movement Spike moves up the bed and he and Buffy lay down facing one another, each on their sides absorbing the sight of the other.

"Don't worry pet… this time I don't plan on going anywhere."

--

Warmth filters into Buffy's senses. Sunlight shines through the thin curtains and across her face, her eyes open to discover that she is alone in her bed. For a moment she feels as though the past night's events had all but been a dream, just another cruel joke created in her guilt ridden subconscious. The memories from the other night drift back into her thoughts, and then Buffy's eyes focus on the one thing that proves that it was something more then just a dream. Sparking in the morning sun a clear stone reflects the light surrounded in a chain of gold, Buffy had grabbed the amulet the other night and set it on her nightstand where it now sits to reminder her that it isn't too late. A small smile crosses Buffy's face.

--

As the day moves on in London a different set of events is unfolding a continent away. A young man in years but matured and aged far beyond those years of life from all that he's seen moves step by step through unbearable heat. His quest is to find the slayer of an African village and to bring her back to London. This man has traveled as far as he can by machine and now as he nears the village moves by foot.

Xander Harris wipes the sweat from his forehead and takes a long drink from his canteen. Villagers are in sight and soon he will find her. Then he can begin his trek back, for which he looks forward too. Over the past three months Xander has done some extensive soul searching as well as going through very demanding physical feats. Now he finds himself in the best shape of his life and more grown up and mature then he thought he would ever allow himself to be. Xander has enjoyed the solitude of the desert which has allowed him to think and work through the images that have plagued him; but now after having little contact with anyone he's looking forward to being reunited with his friends as soon as this mission is over. He's looking forward to going back to where he can create a life that's a little closer to the one he used to know.

A tall black man in tribal attire steps in front of Xander preventing him from entering the village. Xander stops in his tracks.

"We ave prophesized of your arrival white man… you come to take away from us a girl of great strength."

"That I have," Xander replies.

"We kan not ave dis. I kan not allow it. If you plan to take her wit you den you muss go thru me first."

Xander nods then turns as if to leave, but that's not what he's going to do. Xander has come a long way and leaving now is the very last thing on his mind. Once Xander believes the man's guard is down he spins back around quickly and punches the man square in the nose before he even has a chance to realize what's happening. The man falls to the ground and Xander walks past him.

"Then I guess I'll go through you."

--

The chairs of the cherry table in Giles's office are nearly full as the scoobies dig their noses into books in search of an answer for Spike's ghostly-ness. Even Spike himself has his head in a book searching for some magical cure. Buffy sits across from him at the table while Dawn is on his right side and Andrew is, not surprisingly, on his left; Willow is busy typing away on her laptop and Giles sits at the head of the table squinting his gaze through his glasses. Spike's eyes scan over the last text of the page he's reading and out of habit he reaches to turn it only to be reminded that he can't.

"Uh… someone mind giving me a hand here?" Spike asks.

"Here, I've got it," Dawn says turning the page.

"Spike… you're like... you're like Gandalf the White, resurrected from the pit of the Balrog… more beautiful than ever… and we're like…" Andrew begins to say.

"Andrew, please do shut up," Giles says cutting Andrew off.

"Okay, but I'm just saying its like Spike is a phoenix, risen from his ashes to fight once again on the side of good…"

"Andrew… that's enough… less talking, more reading," Buffy interjects.

"Right, cause the more we find out about this amulet the easier it'll be to reunite Spike with the rest of the solid world."

"That is the idea… so why don't you…" Spike begins to say.

"Guys, I think I've found something," Willow says.

"What is it Will?" Buffy asks and all heads look up from their book incased states to face Willow who has an inquisitive expression as she reads through the text before her.

"Well, I came across this archive in Wolfram and Hart's database, which is really odd because from what it looks like they're a law firm… and there's all this demon-y stuff, and…"

"No offence Red, but we don't need to be bored with the details," Spike says cutting Willow off.

"Right, sorry…well, basically what I think this says is that we can make you solid again… it talks about the powers of the amulet and how they hold the essence of _he who wears_ it inside to protect him, but in order to do so it… it has to change your form."

"Make him non-corporeal," Giles clarifies.

"Yeah."

"So what do we do… how do we make him solid again?" Buffy asks.

"It doesn't say exactly… it's really unclear… Somehow we need to get a currant to run into him, or fill him, but that doesn't make any sense because he's not solid so everything will just go through him."

"A currant of what exactly?" Spike asks.

"It doesn't say."

"Well, that's something right?" Dawn adds in trying to stay positive.

"Yeah," Buffy says, and while she's happy to have some answers she was hoping for more.

Spike sighs and runs his fingers through his hair then drops them to his sides. One hand smoothly and easily falls through the table and lands in his lap. But the other doesn't make it to his side, it stops, the other is resting on Dawn's hand. Spike looks down at his hand as does Dawn. His brow wrinkles as he realizes that he can feel Dawn's soft and warm skin, feel the blood pumping through her veins. His fingers coil around Dawn's hand and he picks it up from the table to examine it. All other eyes at the table go wide as the watch on.

"Well now… that's interesting," Spike says.

--

Xander sits quietly wishing the slight nausea he feels out of his consciousness. A young tribal girl sits next to him glancing out the window of the small plane. She watches as she flies away from the home she's known her entire life and moves toward a new existence, towards her destiny. Xander's thoughts drift to his friends, to Buffy and Willow, and to the excitement of seeing them again. It's been over a week now with no contact with any of them and Xander misses them more then he ever thought he could. Not seeing them was like being without the sun for a week, but now he is headed in their direction and ready to get back to life. He knows that he needed time apart from them. He needed time to grieve, but now he's found a place for Anya in his heart and mind and he's ready to be around his loved ones again.


	3. 803 Unlocked

**Unlocked:**

Across the tarmac at a small private London airport Xander's feet hit the pavement as he gets out of the plane. He's a different man then he was when he left three months earlier on the first of many missions only returning to London for short periods of time. Now he stands a little taller, walks a little swifter, and shines with a little more confidence. He moves like a man who has nothing left to loose, like a man who knows the horrors of the world and not only stands above them but stands up against them and he does so fearlessly. All the same though just by glancing at his face it's clear that no matter what evil passes before his eye he will never let go of at very least a little piece of the carefree boy he once was.

"Xander!" Willow yells from her position next to Buffy just outside a taxi that's been prepared for his arrival. Xander waves and picks up his pace as does the newly discovered slayer behind him.

"My two favorite girls… Just the people I wanted to see," Xander says as he nears the cab.

"We've missed you so much Xander," Willow says giving Xander a hug, followed by Buffy. He squeezes them both tight not wanting to ever let them go again.

"It's good to have you back," Buffy says.

"Good to be back… so how have things been? Quiet and routine with all the other slayers to pick up the slack I assume."

--

"I should never assume things," Xander says while sitting between Buffy and Willow in the back of the taxi which has pulled up outside the new and improved Watcher's Council. His brow is wrinkled and his thoughts race as he tries to sort through what he's just been told. "So… Spike's back, he's a ghost, but not, and the only person he can touch is Dawn?"

"Oh, and that Dawn's mystical key-ness is going all wonky giving her powers," Willow adds in.

"Yeah, that about sums it up," Buffy says.

"… Well it's good to see that nothing's changed since I've been gone." Xander says with sarcasm evident in his voice.

"It's starting to feel a little like old times around here… you got back just in time."

"Lucky me."

--

On the outskirts of town an electrical currant buzzes and it has the underworld all astir. Surrounded by a field of tall grass a rock cave glows surging with electricity. Slimy and green, a demon enters into the cave's depths. Through the dark it moves toward the energy, toward the power. The demon meanders around tall boulders and through thin crevasses as he follows the zip and zapping of electricity. Soon he comes to an open area, or what would be an open area if it weren't filled with a mix of other slimy demons and young girls. A mass of young girls who radiate power themselves, all of which stand in attention to the thing at the end of the cave.

Its body is bulky and its skin is chalk white as are its pupil-less eyes, but what stands out the most about the thing at the end of the cave is the rolling, buzzing and shocking blue currents of electricity that revolve over every inch of its form zapping the empty space around him. The creature's own body is a torch in the darkness of the cave.

"Our energy is great, soon it will be time to test our power, and soon our reign will come… We shall overcome the one giver of your power and her forces, and freedom will come to you as you as I reign the earth," The thing preaches and the rock caver reverberates in applause and cheer.

--

Xander unlocks the door to his flat; with a twist of the knob he opens the door and steps inside the dark space. He hits the light switch and looks into the apartment that's his, and yet not at the same time. It's filled with furniture that he bought but feels like he has no claim to. Nothing in _his _space has any meaning or history to it. The flat feels empty, feels lonely. Xander sets his sole duffle bag down on the tan carpet and closes the door behind him.

"Home sweet home," Xander says with a twinge of sadness in his voice.

--

Two floors below Xander, Dawn is alone in the flat that Buffy and her share. Sitting at the kitchen table her school books are splayed out before her, however her eyes are avoiding reading the text within them at all costs. Dawn finds herself unable to think about anything other then the recent events going on in her life, her new powers, Spike, Xander's return; Dawn's brain is full. She sighs and taps her pencil against the table top.

"Come on Dawn, focus… big paper… due tomorrow," She says to herself in a vain attempt to motivate her thoughts.

Dawn shifts in her seat and reaches forward to grab one of her text books. She sets it before her and turns the page; however as she does so the paper edge quickly glides along her skin, and tears through it.

"Ouch," Dawn says bringing her finger up to her eyes allowing her to see the deep paper cut in her thumb and the blood that starts to pool in the crease. Dawn brings her finger to her mouth and walks into the kitchen. She turns the knob on the sink, takes her finger out of her mouth and puts it under the running water. As she does this something occurs to her. She stares at the blood dripping from her thumb and turns off the faucet without ever even running her thumb under it. She won't be returning to her paper.

--

Xander lies on his back in bed. He stares at the ceiling and thinks for a moment that he misses sleeping under the stars; and sure he's just resting now and it's still light outside anyway, but laying on his back in that soft bed Xander knows that being back means that he'll have to face some of the things that he's been avoiding. Working through your thoughts in the African desert is one thing, actually being back in the fold and looking your friends in the eyes is another. Looking in their eyes, knowing that he'll never look into hers again, Xander knows that's completely different.

Xander's thoughts drift, but then in an instant he's dragged back to reality by fear. Popping through Xander's chest comes out an arm; it had quickly punched through his body and as Xander looks down at his chest five fingers grip and twirl in his face. Xander screams and jumps from the bed. As he stands, breathing heavily, he looks at his chest brushing aggressively with his hands where the intruder hand had been. However it's gone now. In Xander's confusion he doesn't notices for a few seconds the laughter coming from the other side of his room. When he does hear it, he looks up to see Spike sitting on the end of his bed with quite an amused look across his face.

"Spike…"

"Got you good I did… You should have seen the look on your face."

"Right… you're all ghostly… how's that working out for you?"

"As of right now, rather amusingly… otherwise not so great."

"Yeah, well I'm sure Buffy and Willow will have you back to your annoying and solid self before you know it."

"Yeah," Spike says as he looks down for a moment as if to compose himself. When he looks back up at Xander his mood has changed from a sarcastic playful one to one that's more serious. "I uh… I heard about Anya… Sorry about that… she was a hell of a bird."

"Yeah, that she was… thanks," Xander says with sincerity and the two of them just stand there for a moment in silence, it's a somber and quiet second that allows them to appreciate Spike's honest words, that allows them to appreciate and remember Anya.

--

Willow hears a knock at her door.

"Come in," she calls and turns to face the doorway from her position at the kitchen table where she, just like Dawn was, is surrounded by books. However the books that surround Willow are that of demonology, witchcraft and inter-dimensional travel. As the front door swings open Willow is surprised to see Dawn walk in. She had expected it to be Kennedy who left quite some time ago without saying where she was going. "Dawnie… hey… what's up?"

"Willow, I have something… I have an idea I need to talk to you about."

"Okay…"

--

The blue matted training room is empty except for Buffy who swings and kicks with force at the punching bag hanging from the ceiling. For the first time in months Buffy throws herself into training. She's been going at it since they returned home with Xander. She throws punch after punch until sweat starts to bead on her forehead. She finds herself so engrossed with the battle between her and the white bag before her that she doesn't see Giles walk in and walk up to stand behind her. He's watching her moves, but he knows that each punch is more then just a punch. Each move is a thought that shuffles into Buffy's head, and each throw is an effort to silence that thought before Buffy has to examine just what it means.

"Buffy," Giles says causing the slayer to spin around slightly startled.

"Giles… I didn't hear you come in."

"Yes, well… you seemed a little distracted."

Buffy looks down at her hands off Giles's statement, her right hand picks at a hangnail on her left. Buffy knows she was distracted, she was distracted on purpose.

"Yeah… I've been trying to keep myself busy."

"I can imagine with all that's been going on around here the past few days that you probably feel like you could use a break."

"Not so much a break, more like… a moment… I just want a moment where I don't feel like everything in my life just got flipped upside down… with Dawn and Spike… I just don't know how to feel about it all yet… it's like, I want to be happy, but I'm."

"Afraid?"

"Yeah… I…"

"Buffy," Willow's voice calls from the doorway of the training room. Buffy and Giles turn to look at the red headed witch standing with a look across her face that tells them she's found something. "I think Dawn and I came across something that you need to hear about."

--

The Gang once again assembles in Giles's office. Dawn and Willow wait patiently at the front of the room. Xander is sitting down at the table as is Andrew, and Kennedy. Faith hovers at the back of the room and Spike stands front and center with his arms crossed peering anxiously at Dawn and Willow. Buffy and Giles walk in and Dawn gives Willow a nervous look knowing that she will now have to share her proposal, a proposal that could make Spike solid again but at an unknown cost to her own health.

"Alright guys what's up?" Buffy says walking into the room with Giles behind her.

"We think we might have an idea of how to make Spike solid again." Willow says followed by a moment of silence.

"Well let's not keep this a secret now… do tell," Spike says breaking the silence.

"Okay," Dawn says taking a deep breath, "So… the info we got about the amulet the other day said that to make you all un-ghostly that you needed a currant to run through you… which is a problem since you can't exactly touch anything."

"Except for Dawn," Willow adds in. Another moment of silence passes as both Willow and Dawn are unsure of how to continue.

"Right… So what you're saying is…" Xander says.

"I think what Xander is trying to say is that if you guys have a point you should get to it," Faith says.

"Right… well, the thing is, since I'm the key and all, that makes my blood special… and since I'm the only thing that Spike can touch…"

"No," Spike says cutting Dawn off.

"But I haven't even…"

"Doesn't matter, I know where you're going with that sentence and I won't do it."

"Whoa, back up a second here," Xander says with confusion rooted in his voice. "Would someone mind explaining to the rest of us just what's going on?"

"Dawn thinks that if Spike… drinks from her, that it'll fix him," Buffy says quietly.

"Yeah," Dawn confirms.

"Oh, well that's a great plan… if you happen to be crazy, Dawn what are you thinking?" Xander says.

"She's thinking that she can use her powers as shiny mystical energy pressed into girl form with strength and power running through her veins to save a vampyr in search of redemption… It's so…" Andrew says.

"Dangerous… Dawn do you realize what it is that you're proposing?" Giles asks.

"Yes, I do… Guys this isn't like I want Spike to suck my blood and bleed me dry, I have big mystical key energy, all Spike will have to do is take a little, probably just a little… Buffy, this could work, this could fix it."

"So what happens if a little isn't enough?" Kennedy says feeling the need to speak up. "From what I've seen vampires are bad, even Spike. You don't risk your life to save one."

"Kennedy, this is different," Willow says almost embarrassed by her lover's comment.

"I'm with Kennedy on this one…" Faith adds in, and as she does opinions start flying through the room like birds in a wind tunnel and through the flapping of wings and whooshing of wind no one can so much as hear themselves think. Spike moves with a swagger and swish of his coat to lean against the wall. Buffy's eyes roll a full rotation in her head and finally she breaks and steps forward to silence the flutter.

"Everyone just shut up!" Buffy yells and the room goes quiet.

"Right… cause it doesn't matter, I already said I wasn't doing it," Spike says causing Buffy to glance at him.

"Will, there has to be another way…"

"Buffy, I've been researching this day and night since Spike got back, and there isn't anything on this amulet."

A moment of silence passes as Buffy thinks. Her eyes wander over to Spike leaning against the wall, his eyes look up to meet hers and then dart to Dawn. Buffy's eyes follow and the both of them look at a girl who they've done so much to protect over the last few years. A girl who either of them would do anything to save even give their own lives; a girl who now is proposing to save Spike and in turn save them both.

"Guys, give us some space," Buffy says.

"Buffy I don't think this is a wise decision to be considering."

"Giles please."

The room empties, though not without tension, until all that remain are Buffy, Spike, Willow and Dawn.

"I won't do it… I won't hurt you," Spike says with his blue eyes glaring straight at Dawn.

"This is about more then a little pain Spike… if you don't become solid again you're going to live forever," Dawn replies to Spike's strong words.

"Seeing as I'm a vampire I was kind of expecting to do that all ready niblet."

"Spike, this kind of forever is different. You're a ghost, you can't die, you can't be killed… you'll just stay like _this_… forever… I can't do that to you."

"Dawn's right… If we can't fix this, then…" Willow starts to say in a pleading tone.

"Do it," Buffy says. Her words are short and fast, but very precise. It's not a request, it's an order.

"What… Buffy…" Spike begins to argue.

"Spike, I don't want to hear it… if this has the possibility of working… as long as it doesn't... as long as Dawn is okay."

"I will be… I'll be fine… great… I'll be peachy, really…" Dawn adds in hoping that Spike will agree.

Spike looks at the three women in the room and thinks about what a few seconds earlier he refused to consider. Then his eyes meet with Buffy's and he caves. Instantly the thought of simply being able to touch her again throws all other fears to the wind. He has a second chance and he knows he needs to take it or he will forever regret it.

"If it doesn't start working right off, then I'm done… I'll stop," Spike says and Dawn smiles brightly for having won the argument.

"Alright… so um…" Dawn says moving her hair away from her neck.

"No… not there… here." Spike says grabbing Dawn by the wrist gently.

Spike holds her hand in his, her veins pumping with blood pushing up through her skin at him. Somewhere deep inside him something screams to tear in and drink deep until there isn't a drop left. It's that twinge of an impulse that makes Spike sick to his stomach, but he pushes the thoughts from his mind, he pushes all thoughts from his mind. Blue eyes glance up at Dawn.

"You ready niblet?" He asks her and she nods. Then before she even has a second to re-think her decision Spike has vamped and broken the skin on her wrist.

Pain tingles up Dawn's arm and to her brain signaling to her the hurt that is being caused by the vampire at her wrist. The rip in her skin is barely felt as the throb of her blood being sucked through her veins becomes more painful then anything she's ever felt before in her life.

Instantly Spike knows that this is different than anything he's ever had before. He can feel the power and strength fueling into him. More powerful then the slayer he drained in China more powerful then anything he's ever known or even heard of. Spike can feel her blood becoming his own, he can feel himself becoming whole again. Then Spike pulls away, he's taken enough.

"Did it work?" Buffy asks.

Spike looks up at Buffy and walks over to her. After a seconds hesitation he brings his hand up to her face and watches as his fingers glide over her soft skin. Buffy's eyes flutter shut as she feels his cool skin on hers and she has her answer. It's worked.


	4. 804 The Grass is Always Greener

**The Grass is Always Greener on the Other Side: **

Willow helps Dawn wrap up the two deep puncture wounds in her wrist. Strangely Dawn doesn't feel as woozy as she imagined she would. In that moment she glares down with an odd sense of accomplishment at the gauze that's wrapped around her wrist and the blood that soaks through it; her blood, full of power and mystical energy that made Spike solid. She made him solid, and as he drank from her Dawn felt the power inside of her become a medium for his essence. In that moment Dawn got a taste of just how powerful she really is. Dawn then looks up at Spike touching her sister's face from across the room and smiles with wonder.

When Spike returned from Africa last year there had been a lot of distance between him and the scoobies, especially between him and Dawn. Dawn had never really forgiven him for leaving the year before without even saying goodbye or explaining himself; but after she found out what he had left to do Dawn realized that Spike wasn't a monster like she had believed. Dawn knew Spike was the hero she had always thought he was, and when he was the one to save them all she honestly hadn't been surprised. When Spike returned through the amulet Dawn knew that she had to do something to keep him here and she had.

Before any words can be said over the events that have transpired Xander bursts through the door and all heads turn to face him.

"Sorry to interrupt Buffster, but we have a problem," Xander says and wordlessly all four occupants of the room walk out and follow Xander down the hallway.

"Xander, what's going on?" Buffy says as they walk.

"Downstairs in the cafeteria… the mini-slayers are all riot-y. Everyone else is already down there trying to break it up, but I don't think it's going so well."

--

Powerful punch after powerful punch girls are slapped and hurdled across the room. Cafeteria trays lay in dismay across the floor along side splattered food and crunched milk cartons. Tables have been pushed aside, some are flipped over or against walls and the sound that resonates through the air is a mix of screams and cries. Buffy, Xander, Spike, Willow and Dawn walk in to see slayers fighting slayers. They see a riot of teenage girls fighting with all the fierceness and concentration of mortal enemies. Faith, Giles, Andrew and Kennedy are amongst the masses trying to break them up with little success. As Buffy looks over the scene before her she notices that some of the girls fight with a powerful look of defiance and vengeance in their eyes.

Buffy, Xander, Spike and Dawn join the fight to break up the riot. Willow however, stands front and center; she looks over the crowd and then raises her hands to her sides with her fingers splayed. Her eyes cloud over white as if snow were falling within them. "Separate!" She says and a force of energy rushes from her and fills the room like a sound wave. It knocks everyone from their feet and divides the fighting slayers.

After a moment of shock about half the girls in the room make their way to their feet and flee out the front door. The scoobies watch in alarm and confusion at their actions. When the room starts to clear Buffy finds that half of the slayers remain and are calm, however there is one who stands at the doorway facing in. She is staring Buffy down with steely gray and a rebellious look. Her hair is jet black and her skin is lightly bronzed.

"This was a warning… the next time, people will die… Volternas says hello," the girl says and turns to walk out, however, with a flick of her wrist Willow stops her and the girl falls unconscious to the floor.

--

A soft glow radiates from the overhead lights in the ceiling fan. The light shines over the faces of the scoobies in Buffy's living room. The plush tan sofa folds and bends to hold Dawn, Xander, Willow and Kennedy sitting in attention to Buffy's slight pacing at the front of the room. Andrew holds an ice pack to his head as he sits on a stool with his back to the kitchen breakfast counter and Spike, Faith and Giles all stand restlessly about the room. Dawn's bandages and Spike's solid form have not gone unnoticed; neither has the disapproving glares from Giles.

"What the hell was that?" Buffy says pausing her pacing for a moment.

"Slayers fighting slayers… Gotta say B, we probably should have seen this coming," Faith says.

"It seems that a large portion of the slayers have gone rogue," Giles says.

"Think it's safe to say there's a new big bad in town ready to pull some strings and find a few slayers to play puppet master with," Spike adds in.

"Did any of you look into their eyes…? It was like they were…" Buffy begins to say.

"Mad with power…" Xander says finishing her sentence, "yeah, it was like mad cow disease except with slayers."

"Who's Volternas?" Andrew asks.

"Yeah, and why is he sending greetings of destruction?"

"…I don't know, but I know how to find out," Buffy says.

--

Below the council building there is a dark place. A basement of titanium bared cells and windowless walls. This building, unlike the main building which the First blew up, was built specially to hold beings of supernatural strength. On the surface the council building is just a place to house slayer's and newly trained watchers alike. Below the surface it's cold. Its walls are three feet thick with concrete and the only way in and out is through one door made of nearly a foot of solid metal.

Pushing open the solid door Buffy walks into the darkness. The tapping of her heels reverberates off the cement walls as she walks downs the stairs followed by Willow, Xander, Faith and Spike. She moves briskly and with intention to the cell at the end of the row; the cell where a young girl sits in the corner waiting for Buffy's arrival. Buffy stands in front of the cell, her arms are crossed and she has a look that says she means business.

"I'm only going to ask this once, so pay attention… Who is Volternas and what does he want?" Buffy's voice is stern.

"He is our leader, he wants to kill you… and he will."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that."

"Now when you say _our_ leader, you mean yours and all of the other slayerettes who've bought tickets for the crazy train," Xander asks.

"Volternas has more power then you could ever imagine, he will defeat you and then we will be free to use our power as we please… no rules, no purpose, no destiny, just strength and power."

"Right… lead the world into chaos," Spike says and Buffy takes a step closer to the bars of the girl's cell.

"Tell me where I can find him," the Slayer asks.

The girl is silent and refuses to answer Buffy's question, Buffy looks into her eyes and sees darkness swirling around in her gray orbs, after a moment she looks at Willow as if to signal her to 'go ahead,' which is just what she does. Willow looks at the slayer behind the bars, looks straight into her. She sees into her thoughts and it doesn't take long for Willow to find the destination of Volternas's lair; that's not the only thing she sees however, Willow sees something; sees someone in the rogue slayer's memories that shocks her. For now though, she will keep this bit of information to herself.

"Got it," Willow says.

"I guess it's time to pay this Volt guy a visit," Faith says.

"Guess so," Buffy agrees.

--

Andrew, Giles and Dawn are sitting in Giles's office with books spread across the table as far as the eye can see. It's time for research, and their mission is to dig up the dirt on Volternas. Dawn however has other thoughts on her mind. Having cured Spike of his ghostly-ness earlier Dawn is craving to use her powers and find out just what she is capable of. She glances up at Giles and Andrew then quickly thinks of an excuse to leave the book work up to the two of them.

"Uh, Giles…"

"Yes Dawn?"

"I… I Uh, think I'm going to go lay down for a little while if that's alright… I feel a little dizzy"

"Oh… of course Dawn, after today's events I can imagine that you're tired." Dawn knew that tapping in to Giles's concern would be an easy out, and she was right.

"Yeah, and having the life force sucked out of you that has to be wearing too," Andrew adds.

"Right… well, feel free to retire for the night, I think Andrew and I can muster on without you."

"Thanks Giles."

Dawn gets up from the table and leaves closing Giles's office door behind her. She walks to the elevator to go to her apartment; however sleep is the farthest thing from her mind.

--

Night has fallen and Willow walks swiftly with wet grass below her feet and the rock cave in sight. Buffy, Spike, Faith and Xander follow with weapons behind her. They are on a mission and they plan to head in blades a swinging. Moonlight reflects off the metal of their weapons as well as shines off the surface of the cave giving it a soft glow; however this goes unnoticed by the five fearless fighters who enter the cave.

They all feel it, the tingling sensations prickling the hair at the back of their necks and giving their skin goose bumps, the force and power condensed within the rock cave is enough to have given the Hellmouth a run for its money. At first Buffy can't understand why there is light on the inside of the cave, she doesn't know why shadows dance across the walls in light from the interior; but then it all comes together, they walk through a passageway and see the thing, and he is alone. Its white skin glows and radiates light as bolts of blue electricity zap across its skin in a bizarre light show of evil energy. Now they know the reason for the goose bumps at the back of their necks.

"Slayer… the one they call Buffy, I knew you would come," the white demon calls out.

"You sent your greetings… we thought we'd send you ours."

--

"Oh dear," Giles says squinting his eyes and re-reading the text before him. He has a look of fear and astonishment across his wrinkled brow and Andrew tunes in quickly. Andrew sighs in relief at the thought that their research is over and loudly closes the book before him.

"Finally our long… minutes of research have paid off and we can aid the slayer in…"

"Andrew, do shut up and fetch me the phone. We need to warn Buffy immediately."

Andrew hands Giles the phone off his desk and immediately Giles types in Buffy's number, he waits impatiently as it rings again and again. Finally the ringing stops and Buffy's voice is heard; however it is the sound of her voicemail. "Damn," Giles says as he hangs up the phone.

"Uh, what is it Giles?"

"This demon, the one they call Volternas. He has enough electricity running through his veins to kill ten men with a single touch."

--

Dawn sits with her legs crossed atop her bed. Moonlights shines through her windows cascading the shadows from the window pane across her face and body. She breathes in deep and silences her thoughts. Her eyes flutter as she pictures a location in her mind. Hazy images in her thoughts slowly become vivid. Then in a blinding flash of fiery blue and white beams of light Dawn is gone. All that remains atop her bed is a sunken spot in her comforter where she once sat.

A few seconds of silence pass and then the air starts to crackle where Dawn had been. A hole appears in the atmosphere, rippling with blue and white light it opens wider and wider until finally with a burst of energy Dawn is back. She sits on her bed eyes open and holding on tightly to an object in her hand. Dawn looks down at the thin paper in her hand, at the photograph of herself, Buffy and their mother. She smiles.

--

One sole arrow goes zipping through the air with precision and speed. Its target is the pulsating white being before it. Seconds after pulling the trigger Faith's crossbow hits the ground with a clatter and Faith is charging toward the demon with Buffy beside her. The arrow pierces through the white demons shoulder and he flinches, but over all he is unaffected as he pulls the arrow from him leaving only a trail of blue blood in its place. Having been distracted by the arrow in his shoulder Volternas is caught off guard as Buffy comes up swinging the scythe; however he is still able to deflect her swings; unlike the kick that Faith lands square in his chest.

Rubber soles protect the slayer from the electric demon's energized skin. Volternas is knocked back slightly for a moment but Faith's boot will be fried forever, the rubber melts and Faith can feel the heat on the bottom of her foot. Spike is now at Buffy's side ready to throw a punch at the demon when Buffy stops him after seeing Faith's shoes sizzle.

"Willow!" Buffy yells realizing that if this creature gets its pale hands on them that they will be electrocuted.

The thing lashes out with its arms, Buffy and Spike duck to avoid him, and then the creature aims his arms at the group of intruders before him. Lightning bolts of blue and white energy fly from his appendages and shatter the rock cave as they smash against it. Xander dives out of the way, the sword he was carrying clatters to the ground as a bolt flies past him denting the wall he once stood in front of. Xander then manages to grab, load, and shoot the crossbow at Volternas just as the demon raises his arm and aims to hit Buffy with a lightening bolt. The arrow hits the white demon and he is distracted enough from the slayers to notice Willow with her arms raised.

"You have a witch… how… entertaining," Volternas says.

"Tergiversation," Willow calls out in Latin pushing the demon backwards and up against the wall. The gang makes their way out of the cave moving with speed through the night.

--

Buffy sits at the edge of her bed, her hand rubs the back of her neck in an attempt to smooth her sore muscles. She then she looks up as there's a knock at the door. "Come in," she says. With a twist of the door knob Spike opens Buffy's bedroom door and steps inside closing the door behind him.

"Hey… so you slipped away from the big boring speech of Giles too huh?" Buffy says in an attempt to add some lightness to the weight that is between them.

"Yeah… big demon, electric powers, that's all I really need to know… Faith left too, used your _tired_ excuse. Red and the boy are still in there though."

"Lucky them."

"Yeah, right… everything alright with you slayer?"

"Yeah… I just… I expected to go in there and just end this thing, but then with the big scared-y run away… there's just been a lot going on lately with Dawn and you and Xander just got back and now I have a demon to deal with not to mention rogue slayers."

Spike walks over to the bed and sits beside Buffy, instantly Buffy relaxes in his presence and her emerald eyes meet his sapphire ones.

"You'll best the big bad, you always do… just give it time, you can handle this. Hell, we both know you've been through worse."

"Yeah, you're right," Buffy says with a slight laugh.

"So, uh, anyway I was wondering where I should rest my head for the night. I was thinking I'd just grab a pillow and lay out on the couch if you don't mind."

"No."

"Right, sorry, I didn't mean to impose…"

"No, Spike… I mean you can stay in here, with me… you can sleep in here."

"Is that right?"

"I'm not… I'm not suggesting anything, just sleep… that is if _you_…"

"Yeah, just sleep sound good."

Their eyes meet once again and a sense of comfort and closeness comes over both of them. In that moment they are there together and they understand each other completely. For just a moment everything is perfect.


	5. 805 Enemy Among Us

**Enemy Among Us:**

One week has passed since Volternas has made himself known. One week which has gone by rather quietly, and not a single one of the scoobies has minded, especially Spike. Now the sun has risen in the world outside Buffy's windows; its rays illuminate the curtains giving them a yellowish glow that softly shines over Buffy and Spike lying side by side in Buffy's bed. It's about noon now, and while Spike should still be sleeping the day away he's up before Buffy. He looks down at the slayer as she sleeps. She lies on her side with the covers pulled up under hear arm leaving the strap of her tank top the only piece of clothing that's visible, and in that moment Spike's never thought she was more beautiful.

This type of morning has become routine for Spike over the last week, and so far he has tried not to think about what this new level of closeness means, but now as he runs his fingers through her hair the thought of just what their relationship means drifts into his consciousness. Sure, they had been sharing a cot in the basement last year, but part of Spike had always assumed that that was because the world was ending. This time everything is different. This isn't some space hidden away in the basement that they are sharing, it is her room; and this time the world isn't near its end. All the same though they are only sleeping, and sleep isn't really a sign of any kind of relationship. It must be something though.

Spike's thoughts are then distracted as he hears a knock at the front door and the pitter patter of Dawn's feet across the carpet in the living room to answer it. He looks at Buffy one final time in her dreaming state before waking her.

"Buffy, love… time to get up, someone's here," Spike says as he puts his hand on her shoulder.

--

Dawn gets up from the couch and sets down her afternoon snack of popcorn on the coffee table and turns off the TV as she goes to answer the door.

"Coming," she calls with a mouth-full of popcorn and butter-y finger tips. She opens the door to see Xander standing on the other side. "Hey Xander," Dawn says stepping out of the way to let him in. Xander smiles and steps into the small apartment now shared by a slayer, a key and a vampire as Dawn shuts the door behind him.

"What's up?"

"Ah, not much," Xander says. "Giles sent me down to get you guys, apparently no one's answering the phone over here."

"Oh, yeah… monster movie marathon, American Werewolf in London is presently on, besides Buffy and Spike are still sleeping... so phones are off, sorry."

"What's going on?" Buffy says as she walks down the hall toward the front door.

Xander and Dawn turn to face Buffy and Spike coming out of the bedroom. Spike pulls a black t-shirt over his head as he steps out of the doorway, and Buffy pulls her hair up into a pony tail. Xander looks them up and down with his one good eye noticing their disheveled appearance, messy hair and pajamas on Buffy's part.

"Hey, Buffster, Spike… you do both know it's like noon right?" Xander says.

"Uh, vampire." Off Spike's response Xander gives Buffy a look that says _'and what's your excuse.'_

"What? I'm entitled to sleep in on occasion," Buffy says.

"Right, well Giles wants us all in his office, apparently things being quiet is a sign that something's-a-brewin and G-man wants to get a heads up on it… so uh, I'll go tell him you'll all be up in a few."

"Thanks Xand," Buffy says as Xander leaves with a slight smile and closes the door behind him.

--

Buffy and Spike walk into Giles's office to find the whole gang there, Buffy scans over the faces of her friends and sees that they all look a little restless and bored. She notices something odd in particular about Willow, she sees distance in the red-head's body language between her and Kennedy. Then Buffy notices Giles standing impatiently at the front of the room and Buffy feels a little sheepish from the scrutiny of his glaring look.

"Buffy, good you're here… _finally_… Let's get started. First off, I think we should be focusing our energies on these rogue slayers. I think someone should talk to the girls here, explain what it is that we fight for, and tell them why they shouldn't…"

"Turn to the dark side," Andrew says.

"Well actually yes… Maybe we can keep others from going rogue," Giles says then focuses his attention on Faith." "Faith, I was thinking you should say something."

"What? Me, no… why me? B's the one who's good with the speeches and all that?"

"Well, you yourself have been… on the outs so to say, I think they would listen to you… Also we need to start researching this Volternas more thoroughly; we've found enough on him to know what he's capable of but still nothing yet on how to kill him."

"Those arrows seemed to pierce through him," Xander says. "Couldn't we just attack with like a bunch of crossbows or something… that should take care of the whole not touching him and getting electrocuted thing."

"Yes, well, as it seems Volternas is lacking a heart," Giles explains. "You could shoot arrows at him all you like, but none would be fatal."

"So if stabbings not going to do the trick, then what?" Spike asks.

"Honestly, I don't know."

"What about water," Dawn suggests. "Could we hose him down. Short circuit his electrical-ness?"

"Possibly, however there's no record to show that he's susceptible to water, so it's rather unlikely."

"Giles, what are we looking at here?" Buffy asks. "What is this demon capable of?"

"Basically the current of electricity running through his body is enough to kill any of us with a single touch, even a slayer… you were lucky to make it out alive the last time you faced him… although I believe he has a greater agenda then simply killing you."

"Yeah, like getting his very own army of trained-by-yours-truly-slayers."

"Exactly, from here on out we should all be on guard for another attack."

--

Rows and rows of seats fill up with slayers in training in the Council building's auditorium. The scoobies stand at the front of the room looking over the crowd as it grows; they're looking at the hundreds of girls who are packing into the acoustically sound room. Their muffled voices fill the space around them as they talk amongst themselves waiting for their lecture to begin. The scoobies wait as the room fills, some more nervously then others, to discuss the matter at hand. Then the last of the girls enter the auditorium and take their seats as Buffy gets up to speak.

"There's been a lot going on lately," Buffy says to the crowd. :I know you're all a little tense about…"

Spike tunes out Buffy's words as she speaks to the slayers. Instead his blue eyes move across faces in the crowd. His vampire senses are tingling but he doesn't quite know why. Then he spots a girl and his eyes lock on her. There's something odd about her, he doesn't ever remember seeing her before and something about her just feels shifty to Spike. For a second her blue eyes lock with Spikes, and then quickly the girl drops her glare when she realizes that Spike is looking at her. There is something familiar about this slayer, and then at the same time Spike's positive that he's never seen her before in his life.

Buffy walks up beside Spike as Faith takes center stage to talk to the slayers. Buffy has covered the basics on the new big bad and rogue slayers, now it's time for Faith to share some insight with the girls. As Buffy steps up next to Spike she notices that he's distracted by something in the crowd.

"What is it?" Buffy asks in a whisper and Spike simply nods in the direction of the mysterious girl in the crowd.

"There, that girl…" Spike says without taking his eyes off her. "Something's off about her." Buffy's sees the girl that Spike points out, she notices the girls striking blue eyes and wavy dark blonde hair. She seems a little distracted and out of place. Then with a swish of her hair the girl quietly get's up and walks out the door in the back, Buffy and Spike are the only ones to notice and they look at each other knowing that there's something going on.

Faith's speech is wrapping up and just as Buffy and Spike are about to head after the mysterious girl who left they are caught off guard by slimy green demons rushing in through the doorways; they fill into the room and surround the slayers. In an instant everyone is thrown into a fight, and the mysterious blue eyed girl is forgotten in a storm of kicks and punches.

As Buffy looks over the fight that has erupted around her it's obvious that the green demons are out numbered and that it won't take the room full of slayers long to finish them off, however the fight certainly doesn't help the doubtful thoughts that the slayerettes are having about their safety or what side they should be fighting on. Quickly the fight turns into a full out brawl. Slime clings to the walls and clothing of the slayers as they beat the green demons to a pulp. Their numbers start to dwindle and the remaining slimy demons flee leaving the carcasses of their companions behind in a slick and slippery green mess.

--

The fight is over and the girls have been sent back to their rooms with the building in full lockdown preventing anyone from getting in or out. The scoobies, however, are still in the auditorium. Buffy stands before the group, her arms crossed and a mess of green slime sticks to her skin. She looks over the room in its trashed condition and takes a deep breath.

"Someone let those demons in," Buffy says. "All the doors were locked from the inside."

"That girl… the one I pointed out to you," Spike says. "She left right before the buggers showed up. I'm thinking she let them in."

"Yeah, that's what I'm thinking too."

"Guess my speech didn't move everyone like I planned," Faith says.

"If there's a girl who's gone all rogue and she's living in here then…" Xander begins.

"Our safety is in serious jeopardy," Giles concludes.

"Exactly," Buffy says.

"So what do we do?" Dawn asks.

"We have to find her," Buffy says sternly. "Giles call a meeting; get them all together again in the cafeteria where everything's not gooey. I'm pretty sure Spike and I can pick her out."

"Okay and then what?" Kennedy asks.

"Then we grab her and lock her up I guess," Buffy says.

"Right… and if it's the wrong girl."

"I don't know… but there's something about this one slayer. Spike and I both noticed it… besides she's the only one who left the room. We need to find her."

For a moment the room falls silent. Willow's eyes look over everyone before her and she makes a silent connection with them, Xander is startled by the silence of the room, however he calms down quickly then watches as Willow's eyes pass over Kennedy. Then they all walk out and move toward the cafeteria to face the girl who's betrayed them.

--

The cafeteria is packed full, and Buffy and Spike examination the crowd before them as the scoobies move to cover the exit ways. The girls move around the room and fill its space with chatter. Spike wanders among the meandering girls with his eyes wide open and Buffy does the same from across the room. They move in and out through the masses of slayers weaving among them then Buffy signals to Kennedy to move in. Buffy has her target in sight.

Kennedy makes her way through the crowd moving toward Buffy with the intention to help her capture the slayer who they assume has betrayed them.

"Which one?" Kennedy says as she reaches Buffy, but Buffy just stares her down. Kennedy looks confused and then before she knows it Spike comes up behind her and grabs her wrist firmly. Kennedy looks down at her hand and then up at Spike. She thrashes and tries to get away, but Faith is now behind her and with a click has a handcuff around her other hand. Before Kennedy knows it both her hands are cuffed behind her back. Kennedy bolts and whips her body to try and escape their grasp; however her movements are in vain. She looks up at Buffy with anger in her eyes.

"What is this?" Kennedy asks.

"We know you're working with Volternas."

"…How?"

--

_The Auditorium is filled with Slayers as Buffy finishes up her speech. Buffy walks over to stand next to Spike and Faith takes over talking about her time as a rogue slayer. All the scoobies are engrossed in her speech and Buffy and Spike are distracted by the mysterious slayer in the audience. Everyone is paying attention to the slayers before them and oblivious to Kennedy standing behind them. She is standing nearest the door at the end of the room. After a glance at Willow, Kennedy turns and quietly exits the room without being noticed by anyone, at least until Willow turns around and sees her vanish through the door._

_--_

_After the battle with the green demons the Gang is in the slimy green auditorium talking about what to do next._

"_Right… and if it's the wrong girl?" Kennedy asks._

"_I don't know…" Buffy says. "But there's something about this one slayer. Spike and I both noticed it… besides she's the only one who left the room. We need to find her."_

_For a moment the room is silent. Willow's eyes look over everyone before her and she makes a silent connection with them. Willow uses her abilities to talk to the Scoobies in their minds. She targets everyone except Kennedy and gives them a message. _

"_It's not that girl," Willow says without speaking aloud. "It's Kennedy."_

"_What? Willow, how do you know that?" Buffy thinks back at Willow._

"_She left during the speech… she slipped out the back. Also, when I looked into that rogue slayer's mind… When I looked in to find Volternas's lair I saw her. I saw Kennedy there among the rogue slayers as he spoke to them… Buffy, we have to capture her." Willow's eyes are the only visible thing outside their minds to portray how she feels._

"_Right… we have to surprise her, Faith get a set of handcuffs, we'll get her in the cafeteria, Will, Xand, make sure you guys guard the exits. Faith and Spike… when I give the signal come up behind her."_

_Then they all walk out and move toward the cafeteria to face the girl who's betrayed them, and Kennedy has no idea of their silent interaction._

--

Kennedy is cuffed and Faith and Spike drag her off to the cells below the council, Buffy follows behind, but she stops when they walk past Willow.

"I'm sorry," Buffy says with true sincerity in her voice and then follows the trio before her down to the cellar. Xander comes up beside the obviously upset Willow and gives her a hug. For a second Willow tries to be strong, but then after a moment she melts and lets a single tear roll down her face.

Andrew, Giles and Dawn start to usher the slayerettes out of the cafeteria. They look on at Xander hugging Willow and think about how this is how their lives are as they fight against evil. What they do allows for their closest friends to betray them. They all have power, and for some of them using that power only for good is hard. Power can corrupt, it can overcome you, and it can make you turn on those who matter most. For the first time since Dawn's discovered her powers as the key she wishes that she didn't have them. She wishes she were just a normal girl.

--

In the cold, dark depths of the Council Buffy slams shut the metal bars to Kennedy's cell. The metal on metal sound reverberates through the room. Buffy looks down at the slayer before her, at her former friend with a blank face. Spike and Faith stand behind Buffy and look on with the same amount of confusion as she does. Buffy says nothing and neither does Spike or Faith, they simply give one final glare at her then turn and leave locking the heavy metal door to the basement behind them. They leave Kennedy alone with no one but the other rogue slayer two cells down to talk to. They leave her alone in the darkness.


	6. 806 Soul Circut

**Soul Circuit:**

The hum of Latin chanting reverberates off the rock walls of the cave. Ten or so rogue Slayers dressed in long black robes hold red candles in their hands. They chant and move slowly in a circle around Volternas. The flames from their candles flicker soft warm light across the slayer's faces as the electrical currant radiating from Volternas's skin buzzes around him and grows with every Latin syllable.

"Concero!" The white Demon yells. Volternas then raises his head to glare at the rock ceiling of the cave "Iungo per phone!" he then says and a large bolt of electricity flows through his body and upwards toward the ceiling. The energy hits the ceiling and with all its power and breaks through the rock shattering it and sending pieces of rubble raining down into the cave. A beam of white and blue electricity shimmers and gleams from Volternas's body and flies straight out through the top of the cave where is disperses in the sunlight spreading out in various directions.

--

Buffy's cell phone rests on the nightstand next to her side of the bed as she sleeps the morning away. For a second it lights up, then stops. Buffy doesn't notice its sudden glow; neither does she notice that she has no missed calls or text messages that would give her phone a reason to light up. Buffy simply sleeps unaware, as does the vampire beside her. In his sleep Spike rolls over from his back to his side and brings his arm around Buffy's waist.

Throughout the building cell phones light up and fade dark, however few are noticed, and those that are, are ignored. Such a minimal thing is nothing for anyone in the Council building to pay any heed to. Giles and Andrew pay little attention to their phones anyway, Faith often forgets hers in her room and while Dawn is on hers constantly, as she is now, a little blink of a light is easily ignored by the teenager as well. Xander and Willow both notice their phone light up, but all the same after a moment the simple occurrence is forgotten.

--

Andrew sits at his desk in his room, he reads through the Watcher's diaries, for while he is now officially part of the gang he also plans to become a Watcher someday. He wants to be able to have something to offer. Since they've all moved to London and set up the new Council, the job of the Watcher has become more important then ever. With so many Slayers, Watchers are needed to help train and watch over them. Andrew wanted to be a Watcher when the first set of girls, mostly consisting of those who fought in the Hellmouth, finished their training and were sent off to be Slayers across the world, many moving back to their hometown, others simply going where they were needed. However, Giles insisted that he needed more training before a Slayer's well being would be put in Andrew's hands.

Now he sits at his desk working through the required reading part of his training, and while at times he's bored at other times he's intrigued by what he reads, it's those interesting moments that get him through his reading. Andrew's phone had flashed a blink of light earlier, however, he hadn't noticed. Now however his phone jingles with the sound of a new text message and Andrew is excited to have a break from his work as he picks up his phone to see who it's from.

Andrew flips open his phone and reads the screen 'From: Faith… Call Me Now' it says. Andrew immediately dials her number and waits for Faith to pick up.

--

Faith throws punch after punch into the hanging bag before her, her dark hair swishes back and forth with each swing. Lying on the ground next to her duffel bag in the corner of the room is her phone, it starts to ring and Faith recognizes the sound as that of a text message. She takes a break and walks over to her duffel bag. When she flips her phone open the message reads 'From: Andrew… Call Me Now,' Faith looks at her phone in confusion not understanding what he would have to tell her, but she thinks that she'll call him anyway, however the phone rings before she gets the chance. 'Andrew Calling,' it says across the screen, and Faith Answers.

"Must be important if you couldn't wait for me to call you, what's up?" Faith says into the phone.

"_Huh? You texted me, and said to call you?" _Andrew's voice asks through the phone.

"What? No… you texted me… Andrew I don't have time for games?"

Then before another word can be said they each receive another text message. Without hanging up the line Faith looks down at her phone, as does Andrew back in his room. "From: Andrew… Die' Faith's message says. On Andrew's phone 'From: Faith… Die.'

"Andrew this isn't funny."

"_Did you get one too?"_

"Wait… I would have heard you text that while we were talking… I think something's going on. Andrew meet me in Giles's office."

--

In Buffy's room the phone on her nightstand vibrates, however it's not loud enough to wake the slumbering slayer from her reverie. Spike however opens his eyes and glares at the source of his annoyance. He reaches across Buffy leaning over her to grab her phone, as he does Buffy wakes. He grabs the buzzing device from the nightstand and as he moves to lie back beside the sleeping slayer, he finds that she's not sleeping anymore.

Spike's face is inches from Buffy's as she looks up at him with sparkling green eyes. For a moment they are frozen like that. Spike's eyes move up and down in their sockets, they travel from her eyes to her lips and back. Then Spike feels her warm breath as Buffy exhales deeply. The thought of kissing him enters Buffy's mind, but before she can even decide if that's what she's going to do Spike rolls over. Slightly sheepishly he looks up at her.

"Your uh… phone was making all sorts of noise. Just trying to turn it off is all."

"Oh… right," Buffy says in a breath.

"Here," Spike says handing Buffy her phone as he gets out of bed.

Buffy flips open the phone and reads the message across the screen. 'From: Xander… This battle is over Buffy, you're going to loose.' Buffy looks down at her phone confused and Spike see's her face from across the room.

"What's wrong love?"

"Xander wouldn't send this."

Spike's brow wrinkles in confusion as to what she's talking about.

--

Down the hall Willow lies on her bed. Her fingers fidget with the crystal on her necklace and a book lies open beside her with its pages facing down to keep her place. Willow sighs and thinks about the past month's events. So many things have occurred, people returning and people disappearing from her life. For a moment Willow daydreams about a time in her life when everyone was happy, when there wasn't a big bad messing around in their lives and all the people she loved were there by her side.

Then Willow's thoughts are distracted by the ringing of her phone. A text message, Willow flips open her phone. 'From: Kennedy… You need to get everyone together now!' Willow's brow creases and she texts back 'how did you get your phone back?' After a moment of silence Willow's phone begins to glow and from its speakers Willow hears a noise. It's soft at first and then grows in volume; quickly Willow realizes what she's hearing. It murmurs in a low twisted tone, it's the sound of a hateful, demented laugh.

--

Willow bursts into Giles's office. Her face is slightly panicked, that is until she sees that everyone is already in there. After each of their problematic texting issues all of the scoobies made their way to Giles's office. Buffy, Spike and Faith stand at the front of the room. Giles is no where to be seen, however Dawn, Xander and Andrew sit at the table. Willow looks all of them over as they do to her.

"You too huh?" Xander asks.

"All your phones started talking to you?" Willow asks.

"What? No… just with the texting," Buffy says. "We've all gotten messages from each other that we never sent…"

"Your phone talked to you?" Faith asks.

"No, well not exactly…" Willow explains. "It started with texting… I got a message from Kennedy and when I texted back asking how she had a phone, it started… _laughing_ at me… It sounded like Volternas."

"So the big bad's done some presto-change-o with the phones then?" Spike asks.

"Why? To get us all mad over a few messages?" Xander asks. He doesn't understand what Volternas is trying to do. This whole thing seems so fourth grade.

"Maybe to try and divide us," Buffy says.

"I don't get it…" Dawn says. "If this demon is trying to, I don't know, get to us or whatever… Why would he do something that it only took a few minutes to figure out?"

"Dawn has a point…" Andrew says. "Unless… Unless he's not done yet."

--

Volternas reads the energy swirling around him. The black hooded slayers are gone; however their red candles remain around him in a perfect circle. Volternas is submerged in buzzing energy, it swarms around him as though it were alive, and it is connected to the phones of the Slayer and her companions. The energy around him surges, he knows all that is going on in Giles's office, knows of their conversations, of Kennedy locked down below, and knows that it's time to up the ante. Volternas wants to makes the extent of his powers known. "Aperio universum!" The Demon says and with a blinding force of energy the room is lit up white as a winter snow storm as energy pours out of him.

--

A small pile of phones has formed in the center of the table and the gang eyes up the plastic and metal devices suspiciously. Everyone is sitting now unsure of what to do next. Xander spins his phone in his hand and everyone realizes that this wait and see game is getting boring. However, just then there is a surge of energy. All the phones start to glow and flicker with a zap of electricity. Xander's finger is zapped by a tiny blue bolt of electricity. "Ouch!" he says in pain as he drops his phone. Eyes grow wide and the gang watches with amazement as the glowing of the phones starts to grow. Soon it is a blue mist that shimmers in the air. The whole room feels energized and everyone knows that something is about to happen.

Through the energy of the blue mist in the air a voice is heard. "Buffy," it says soft and caring. The voice is filled with love and it's sole word makes Buffy and Dawn both feel like they're about to cry.

"Mom?" Buffy says questions the voice, knowing full well that what she's hearing is the voice of her mother, but not entirely believing that she's hearing it.

"_Listen close, there's not much time before the others come."_ Joyce's voice says.

"Other's? What others?" Dawn asks.

"_Dawn, honey. Don't worry… I love you both; it'll all be alright… Spike, you need to know…"_

Joyce is cut off as another voice forces its way through over the airwaves. There is a crackling that's heard as the energy shifts, and as voices emerge in the mist everyone is filled with emotion and longing.

"_Xander,"_ Anya's voice says.

"Anya… are you… where…" Xander's voice is panicked with emotion.

"_Shhh, Xander. There's no time. I love you, and I'm in a good place where there's no bunnies, and…"_

"_Willow?"_ Tara's voice calls.

"Baby, is that you?"

"Anya, where'd you go?" Xander says with his lost love being the only thing on his mind.

"_I'm sorry…"_ Tara's voice says. _"There's no time, we're all trying to get through before they come…"_

"Before who comes?" Willow asks.

"_It doesn't matter… Baby, I want you to know that I'm happy for you, I'm glad you…"_

"_Spike?"_ Joyce's voice returns.

"Yeah," the vampire responds.

"_Spike, listen close… Take care of her, keep her safe. Keep _all_ my girls safe for me… You will have a new burden to bear, you and Buffy both; but you'll get through it…"_

"I promise you Joyce, I'll keep them safe always."

"_Xander, there's no money here,"_ Anya breaks in. _"I miss it, and I miss your nicely shaped form… but I'm not sad… you have to know its okay."_

"What's okay?" Xander asks.

"_If you move on… it's okay if you find someone else to interlock bodies with."_

"Anya, I don't want…"

"_Xander, I'm dead… really dead and I want you to be happy… I'll always love you."_

"I love you too An… Always."

"_I'm happy you have someone…"_ Tara says. _"Willow, baby it will all be alright."_

"But it's not alright." Willow's mind floats back to images of Kennedy locked below in the Council's basement.

"_It will be, have faith."_

"_Faith, Firecracker, you there?"_ A new voice says, a more sinister voice, and yet it speaks playfully. Faith immediately finds herself very aware.

"Mayor Wilkins?" Faith asks.

"_Now Faith, don't act so surprised."_

"_Buffy, they're coming,"_ Joyce says. _"We can't stop them anymore… I love you honey, don't be afraid."_

"Mom, no wait…" Buffy pleads.

"_Gosh, it's been a while hasn't it…"_ The Mayor's voice says. _"I see you're doing well. Although you could be doing better… It's not too late you know… to join the right side."_

"I'm on the right side," Faith says sternly.

"_There's been so many of us you've killed…"_ an unknown voice calls.

"_Little lamb… Slayer…"_ Buffy gasps at the sound of The Master's voice.

"_We all lie in wait for the day someone takes you out…" _More and more voices start filtering in through the circuit, and for a second the gang just listens to their cruel and evil words. Goosebumps rise across their skin, but all the same they know that they are only voices.

"I think we've heard enough," Buffy says.

"How do we make them stop?" Dawn asks.

"Smashing the phones might be an idea," Spike says.

"No, I don't want to loose the connection…" Xander pleads. "I don't want to loose her."

"We have to do something… they're getting louder," Andrew says bringing his hands to his hears to cover them.

"_That's my Faith, stubborn as ever. Golly have I missed you... Seriously though, you know where you belong."_

Faith meets her boiling point then and reaches across the table. With both hands she grabs the phones and slides them across the table pushing them past her with all her might. They fly through the air from slayer strength and smash against the wall behind her breaking apart. Silence. The voices are gone.

"We already lost them," Faith says solemnly. "…and some of them need to stay gone."

--

The energy dissipates around Volternas. He slumps to the ground weak and tired. Even the candles around him have gone out; however he has a smile on his powder white face. He had planned to shake things up at the Slayer's headquarters and he knows that he certainly has. He also knows that two of his own are trapped below the council when they should be free. The white demon feels completed in his mission.

--

Xander and Willow sit across from each other at the table. They have been left alone in Giles's office; the room is stale and silent. A few minutes have passed and neither of them have moved from their seats. They're still trying to hold on to the moments they each had with their loved ones.

"Will you ever be over her… I don't think I can get over Anya."

"I don't think so… but I don't think we have to… they want us to be happy, we don't have to forget them by moving on."

--

Faith stands in the training room wrapping up her hands to train when Buffy walks into the doorway. For a second she just waits and watches Faith, then she steps in. Faith turns to face her knowing that she's there, however after she glances at Buffy's face she turns away and walks over to the punching bag and steadies it.

"He did that to get to us you know," Buffy says.

"Yeah, well… guess it worked huh?" Faith says without turning to face Buffy.

"Faith, what he said in there… it's not true. You don't belong… you belong here."

Faith turns her head to look at Buffy. For a moment everthing is just still and then they share an understanding smile and Buffy walks away.


	7. 807 Dont Let it Get Away

**Don't Let it Get Away**

Spike's feet are planted on the blue training room floor in a fighting stance, his arms are locked and ready at his sides. He's completely prepared for Buffy's next move. She stands across from him waiting for the right moment. Spike watches as a tendril of her hair floats in slow motion at the side of her face. Then time catches up and she charges. Her first punch is blocked, but the kick that follows lands firm. The vampire and the slayer go back and forth in a dance of skill and grace. They fight as if they know the thoughts that run through the other's mind leading them to their next move.

Buffy has Spike knocked to the ground. She saunters over to him slowly but before she has a chance to act Spike turns the tables and has Buffy pinned to the ground. He straddles her waist and his hands grip her wrists tightly above her head. For a moment they pause listening to the sounds of Buffy's labored breathing. Their eyes meet and they each stare deep. Spike's face nears Buffy's and not a word is said as the air between them dwindles thin. He wants to kiss her, and he thinks she wants him to kiss her; but Spike can't. He needs to know, needs to be sure.

Spike lets go of Buffy's wrists and sits up allowing the air between them to grow thick again. Her face changes, a twinge of confusion crosses it. Spike looks her over once more then stands up. Spike walks off and paces the room in frustration as Buffy gets to her feet and brushes herself off. Then his head snaps to face her and his pacing stops.

"What is this?" Spike says with frustration.

"We're training…"

"Oh don't play dumb… what is this _thing_ between you and me? You tell me you want me here, you invite me into your bed, but all the same we're not together…"

"I don't know… I just know… I want you around."

"For what? Bloody hell Buffy, it's been over a month, and I don't mean to rush things, but I need to know… where this is going, what do you want with me?"

"Spike I can't… I'm not…"

Blackout. Buffy's words are cut short as the lights instantly go out leaving their late afternoon training session completely in the dark. Each of them turn to assess the scene around them and see that the lights in the hallway are out as well.

--

Xander stumbles down the corridor in the dark. One hand slides across the wall as he cautiously steps.

"Okay… Buffy's room is just at then end of the hall, then we can get to the bottom of this," Xander says to himself. After his self-encouraging boost of confidence Xander picks up speed and takes his hand off the wall. Bump. "Ah," Xander yells afraid as his body meshes with that of another in the darkness.

"Xander, it's me," the voice says. Xander relaxes immediately after realizing that it's Willow who he's run into.

"Oh, hey Willow… I was just headed towards Buffy's… cause, you know… blackness and all."

"She's training with Spike right now."

"Right, to the training room we go… damn that means I have to walk all the way back down the hall… Hey, could you do a spell or something, maybe something involving a little ball of light."

"No, but I have this," Willow says flicking on a flashlight and lighting up her face just before pointing it in the direction of the hall.

--

Volternas walks through the moist grass, his shadow cast before him from the light of the setting sun. With each step he sucks energy, pulls it from the buildings and homes of London. It flows into him as if it were a breeze. His aim however, is just at the Council building. He pulls into him the electricity meant to run the building, to work the lights and warm the rooms and as he does the building goes black and cold. Green minions follow him leaving a trail of sticky green goo behind them as they walk. Each step is purposeful and poised. They walk soft and smooth talking their time.

--

Dawn and Andrew had been deep in research mode in the extensive library that takes up most of the second floor, now however they've moved up the stairs to the fourth floor and are in the hall walking toward the training room. They feel so lost in the darkness, in the library the glow from the sunset left enough light for them to find their way, now however in the windowless hallway there is no glow.

"We've got to be getting close," Andrew says. "I feel like we've been walking for forever."

"Andrew, we just got out of the stairwell," Dawn replies.

"Yeah, well those stairs were brutal."

"Shh, what was that?"

"Maybe it's Buffy and Spike."

"No… it came from behind us.

Dawn and Andrew spin around to face the creak they hear. As they look in the direction of the stairwell they see a light bounce back and forth through the window in the door. Fear overcomes them both and Andrew takes a step backwards putting Dawn in front of him. Even in their fear though they don't move, they wait and watch as the light moves closer. Something is moving up the stairwell. Dawn braces herself for what is about to come into the hallway, but at the same time silently prays that it will pass by their floor and keep moving upwards. Then the door knob turns and Dawn's prayers are left unanswered, slowly the door is pushed open and the floor is lit up by a beam of light. The light moves across the floor and then up to Dawn and Andrew's faces, blinding them.

Dawn and Andrew squint and prepare for something to walk into it from the darkness, possibly to attack them. By now they are both holding their breath as they wait to see what has come in behind them. In an instant the light is off their eyes, it swivels across the room and then shines upward at the creature before them. Dawn and Andrew each let out an audible breath as they see the faces of Willow and Xander.

"Oh thank God… for a second I thought I might be eaten alive," Andrew says.

"No, it's just us," Xander says.

"Are you guys looking for Buffy?" Willow asks.

"Yeah, we're on our way there now," Dawn says.

Before they even have a chance to turn around Andrew jumps at the feeling of a grasp of his shoulder, a hand has grabbed him, "Ah," he yells and turns around backing up away from the individual as he goes. Dawn twists as well to face the intruder behind them. Willow quickly turns the flashlight toward the darkness and as she does Spike and Buffy are visible.

"Relax, it's just us," Spike says raising his arms in mock surrender.

"Does anyone know what's going on?" Buffy asks.

"We were hoping you would," Willow says.

"Just as clueless as you… We should get everyone together."

"Uh, Buff," Xander cuts in. "This _is_ everyone."

"Giles is spending the week at his house remember," Willow says, "and Faith left on a reconnaissance mission in New York."

"Oh, well then we need to figure out what's going on. Spike and I will go down and check the breakers," Buffy says. "Xander, Will go upstairs and get all the slayers in the activities room on the sixth floor, Andrew, Dawn check the first and Second floors and get everyone up to the sixth. I want everyone in the same place and considering last time we got attacked on the main level I think upstairs is better."

"Right… what about light?" Xander asks.

"Giles's has flashlights in his office," Dawn says.

"Okay, good. We'll stop there first then," Buffy says.

--

Soft white light from Buffy's flashlight roams across the floor and distorts as is flows over the basement stairs. Spike walks behind her as they make their way down below. The flashlight's luminescence is now across the wall lighting up the door to the cells where Kennedy is held with a circular pattern that looks like a target. They pass the thick metal door that helps keep the two rogue slayers behind it captive and continue down the cement hallway. The door at the end is the one they walk through.

Buffy opens the large circuit board while Spike holds the flashlight for her to see. With both hands moving busily she knocks all the tiny black switches to the side turning them off and then pushes them back on again. A spark shocks her finger, however, nothing else happens. No lights. Buffy turns to Spike and he drops the light out of her eyes.

"Now what?" Buffy says.

--

Up on the sixth floor Dawn and Andrew have gotten all the slayers from the first and second floors up stairs; Xander and Willow close the doors behind them as the last of the girls are ushered into the large activates room, filled with chairs, tables and couches all set up as a place for the slayerettes to study and read or gather with friends. In the corner of the room is a large TV and across one wall is a row of computers. Many of the girls have brought candles with them and now light them inside the room giving the faintest glow of light.

"I'm gonna go use the little witch's room if you don't mind," Willow says.

"Go ahead. Ill hold down the fort, but if you hear a loud shrieking scream you might want to come running," Xander responds.

Willow smiles and walks off toward the restroom as Xander shoves his hands into his pockets and leans up against the wall to look over the room before him. He watches the girls group together and talk in whispered words over the flames of their candles. Watches Dawn and Andrew talk among girls who they've gotten to know, and in all their eyes he sees the slight fear of uncertainty that clouds their vision, they are slayers, but they're also scared little girls who lack the experience to deal with the things Xander has dealt with since high school.

Xander finds himself lost in his reverie as he daydreams of the early days, so lost that he's caught off guard as one of the slayers approaches him. She has straight shoulder length hair that shimmers a dark golden color in the glow of the room.

"Hey," the girl says.

"Oh, hey… are you… do you need something?" Xander asks.

"I was just um… well, I was wondering if you could tell me what's going on. I know you probably don't want to send us all into a panic or anything, but I'm curious… and I promise not to blab to anyone else if that makes a difference, scouts honor," the girl says raising three fingers in the traditional girl scout manner.

"Well…"

"_Myla._"

"Well, Myla… I honestly don't know. Buffy's gone down to investigate it and I'm sure she'll let us know what's up when she finds out."

Myla smiles and nods, and Xander grins back at her. He looks into her amber eyes and watches the light swirl inside them then he ducks his head bashfully.

"So…" Myla begins again. "Is you're eye really gone behind that eye-patch, or is it just for looks." Xander chuckles off her question.

"Ah, well… while the eye patch does add to my robust and handsome looks… sadly my eye is really gone."

"You're right… it does add to your robust and handsome looks."

Myla smiles coyly and Xander finds himself connecting with her in an interesting way, he finds himself flirting with her. For a second the wall around his heart tightens; then _her_ words enter his mind, Anya's words. She wants him to be happy. In that moment Xander lets the wall around his heart loosen just enough to let a little something in.

--

Buffy and Spike exit the breaker room. As they do the lights flicker and after a moment are back on completely.

"Maybe that did work," Buffy says turning off her flashlight. Her eyes roll around in their sockets glancing around the hall, and then finally land on Spike. He looks at her compassionately and with love, but Buffy finds herself afraid. She knows her feeling for him, but she has them hidden deep inside her and while they fight to make their way to the surface the fear inside her is too strong to let them out. At night however they push past the fear and allow Buffy to be comforted by the touch of the vampire who holds her tight; but then when she wakes the fear keeps her feelings silent, keeps her from voicing them or showing them physically.

Sizzle and Squeak, the door at the top of the basement steps is pushed open with a creak and the zip and zapping of electrical currant. Buffy and Spike's heads both snap to look up the stairs and as the door opens completely they see Volternas standing at its entryway.

"Don't worry lovers I'm not here for you, not today… I've just come to free what's mine," he says as the green demons that were following him move down the stairs before him to distract Buffy and Spike while Volternas fries the lock on the door to the cells and walks in.

--

Kennedy's face is pushed up against the bars as she tries to see through to what's going on. She watches as the thick door at the end of the hall is slammed open with so much force that it cracks the cement wall adjacent to it. Volternas walks in and stands before her cell and that of the other rogue slayer in the cell over from hers.

"My favorites… I have come to set you free… Now stand back." Volternas sends lighting bolts of energy at the locks on the doors. The metal melts and breaks apart leaving Kennedy and the other rogue free. They open their cells and walk out following Volternas as he exits the room.

--

Buffy and Spike have destroyed nearly all of the green demons who, while not very strong, were relentless. Buffy snaps the neck of the last demon as Volternas makes his way up the stairs with the two girls behind him ignoring Buffy and Spike in their slime drenched state. As the life of the last demon is lost Spike looks up and darts forward to try and keep them from leaving. His hand coils around Kennedy's arm and she turns to him with shock evident on her face.

"You're not going anywhere," Spike says to her. Volternas turns around and sees Spike's hand on _his_ slayer. He raises his arm and sends a bolt of energy straight at Spike.

Instantly Spike lets go of Kennedy's arm and tries to avoid the electricity moving toward him. Buffy simply watches knowing that there isn't enough time to do anything and fears that history will repeat itself and she'll loose him again. Spike moves as fast as he can and manages to fall out of a direct hit, however his arm is still grazed by the currant and it sizzles and bleeds.

Buffy rushes to Spike's side as Volternas leaves with the girls behind him. Spike lies on the ground in pain, and the fear that holds Buffy's emotions in confinement is overcharged. She looks down at him and is calmed when she realizes that he's okay.

--

Spike sits shirtless on Buffy's bed. He pokes and prods at the bandages that loop around his wounded arm and runs his hand through his tousled hair. The lamp at the bedside is on; Spike finds he's had enough time spent in the dark for one night. The door creaks as it's opened and Buffy steps inside.

"I went to the infirmary," Buffy says. "They said you left against doctors orders."

"The nurse I had… bloody stupid bint, she wanted me to stay there overnight for observation… said she needed to keep an eye on my vitals, what was she going to do watch the flat line on the screen not change… so I came back here."

Buffy simply smiles and takes a seat next to Spike on the bed. She looks up at him with thought behind her eyes. Spike looks into them and can tell that there's so much behind them.

"Spike, about earlier…"

"Forget about that slayer, I was just frustrated and…"

"Spike… you were right. I can't just keep you here waiting around for… What I'm trying to say is I've been scared since you got back… I meant what I said down in the Hellmouth and I've been so afraid to let myself feel that again… to say it again… The last time I said it, I lost you, and I'm afraid if I say it again… but then I almost lost you today anyway"

"Shh, Buffy. You won't loose me, not ever again… I made a promise to your mum to look after you. I plan to keep it."

Their eyes meet and lock on each other, there's nothing in the world that could tear them apart at that moment in time, well besides Buffy's nearing proximity. She leans in and Spike glances down to her lips. The tension between the two of them is thick and heavy. It seems almost too heavy and thick to break through, but then with all her might fighting her fears Buffy leans in for the final stretch and their lips meet. Relief and longing sweep over both the slayer and vampire as they share a short kiss.

"Spike..." Buffy says in a sultry whispered voice mere centimeters from Spike's face, "I love you."

With those final words they are swept up in each other. They kiss again this time going deeper. Spike brings his hand up to Buffy's face running his fingers behind her ears as Buffy's hands slide up the back of his shirt. Then Spike brings up his other arm and with a quick sweeping motion lays Buffy on her back and they spend the night together.

* * *

A/N: Spuffyness carries over into the interlude. (next chapter.)


	8. Interlude: Moments

A/N: This Chapter will be rated M 16+ (NOT MA 18+) for more graphic content, however it will be no more graphic then a rated R movie. It will NOT be explicit such as an 'Adult Film'. The rest of the story is rated K+. If you do not want to read this chapter you can continue reading with the next chapter (Over the Rainbow), and you won't be missing any important information.

This chapter takes up right where the last one left off and I think for the purposes of the story that this Spuffyness needs to be included, however I think it's little more then you would have seen on the show, so this is not another 'episode' to say, just a moment.

Again, this is rated M, because it's more detailed, but at the same time tasteful and heart warming. This is a loving moment not just pure smut. I just want to make that clear.

* * *

**Interlude: Moments**

"Spike..." Buffy says mere centimeters from Spike's face, "I love you."

With those final words they are swept up in each other. They kiss again this time going deeper. Spike brings his hand up to Buffy's face running his fingers behind her ears as Buffy's hands slide up the back of his shirt. Then Spike brings up his other arm and with a quick sweeping motion lays Buffy on her back. Panting she looks up at him knowing in that moment that she wants him more then she ever has before.

Buffy's hands roam up Spike's back tugging his shirt up as they go. His hands are now working their way under her shirt as well as caressing her warm skin; all the while they never part in their feverish locking of lips. Limbs are intertwined, twisting around each other, feeling the heat radiate through their clothes. They break their kiss for a moment and Spike gazes down at Buffy with passion in his eyes. The soft light from the nightstand lamp illuminates her face in an angelic glow.

"Are you sure you want to do this pet," Spike says brushing a strand of hair out of her face. His voice is soft and apprehensive, he wants to be sure; Buffy looks up at him, into his blue eyes and calms his overactive brain. "Yes," she says without hesitation.

Gently Spike leans in to place a soft and tender kiss on Buffy's lips; then he pulls away to slowly and gently tug Buffy's shirt off. He grabs the bottom of the black tank top she's been wearing since they were training that afternoon and pulls it up watching it crinkle as he does. His movements are slow and tender. The material slides up revealing Buffy's stomach and then her black bra. Spike soaks in every ounce of her body as it's exposed. He slides his hands around to pull the shirt up over her shoulders and above her head. It slides across her outstretched arms and across her slender fingers and then is left to rest on the floor.

The second her shirt is off they're stuck together again in an intense and passionate kiss. Buffy tugs at Spike's shirt, forcing their kiss to break to remove it from his body, and then instantly after she flings his shirt at the wall their lips are locked again. He pulls her up to him in a sitting position to unclasp and remove her bra, and then brings his hand up along her sides to cup her breasts once he has. As his hands roam her skin with his cool touch Buffy's fingers flutter down Spike's chest to the waist of his jeans. Her hands grab around Spike's hips and she tugs herself closer to him wrapping her legs tighter around his waist. Then her fingers move back to his jeans, they fiddle with them eventually unbuttoning them.

Spike's muscles tighten as he pays attention to all the little touches and movements going on. As he feels the waist band of his jeans loosen ever so slightly Spike pushes Buffy back down to the bed. With one arm he holds himself up above her and with the other he trails down to her jeans looping his thumb in them he grazes her skin below her underwear.

They both tug and pull at the tight fabric. Unzipping zippers and fumbling with shaky fingers. Material is jerked and hips shift, knees bend and toes curl all in an effort to remove the stubborn cloth that encases them both. Finally the jeans are moved down for the ankles to do all the work. Feet swish and kick and with a thud of thick fabric landing on the carpet they've removed the last of the barriers between them leaving only skin.

For a second their eyes are wide as they stare at each other, feeling the movement of air between them as they both breathe in hard gusts of air whether they need to or not. Eyes flutter and skin touches skin. They savor that moment in anticipation with a nervous and yet exciting feeling to proceed.

Their eyes never waver as they look deep into each others souls. Buffy's fingers trail up Spike's back to feel his muscles flex as his hips shift. They each take a deep breath, then Buffy's fingers dig into Spike's back as his hips plummet down into her.

--

Through the thin wall soft creaking of metal bed posts is heard by the not so innocent ears of a young girl. In a sleepy daze Dawn's eyes peak open and she gives a sigh of annoyance as she turns on her side pulling her pillow out from under her head and squishing it over her exposed ear. Dawn's arm wraps over the pillow holding it close to her head as she attempts to fall back asleep already planning to move her room around the next day so that her bed is not pushed up against the wall that she shares with Buffy and Spike's room. Even in her annoyance though, Dawn smiles slightly knowing that this moment between her sister and Spike has been long awaited.

--

The time has seemed to have passed by all too quickly as Buffy and Spike now lie exhausted in Buffy's bed. While the comforter once again has found its rightful place on the floor the sheets cling and stick having pulled up over bare bodies. They rest on their backs for a few moments then Buffy coils up against Spike's chest and he wraps his arm around her running his fingers back and forth across the skin on her arm. He tilts his head and looks down at her as her eyes flutter like moths near a flame as they gaze up at him. They each have a look of peace and love in their eyes.

"So love… does this mean you're my girl."

"Yeah, it does," Buffy says with a smile.

"God Buffy, is all this really real?"

"Yeah it really is… I love you."

"I love you too… You know, that night last year just before the big battle when we were in that abandoned house and I just held you through the night… that was the best night of my life… until now."

"Yeah, I'd say this tops it."


	9. 808 Over the Rainbow

**Over the Rainbow**

The moon is thin in the crisp black November sky. Many of the trees are fully bare now and those that aren't have thinned greatly. Neither Buffy nor Spike mind a bit as the lack of leaves blocking the skyline allows the starscape above to be more visible.

Atop the cold grass is a warm thick blanket on which Buffy and Spike sit. Buffy has planned for the brisk weather wearing a think grey sweater that slides off her shoulder giving Spike just the hint of skin to occasionally glance at when she flips her long hair over her shoulder. Spike on the other hand has ignored the temperature of the air outside and dressed for the occasion. Ditching his legendary black duster he sits across from Buffy in a dark navy button up shirt.

They sit there in the graveyard talking of various things, sharing stories of old times and enjoying their time together over a bottle of wine. For a moment Buffy thinks of the irony to be sitting in a place surrounded by so much death and to be talking of their life, but in truth the graveyard is a place of peace and familiarity for the pair. Also, being there made it easier to lie to Giles and say they're patrolling to keep him from having a heart attack over the thought of Buffy dating in the middle of a battle with Volternas. In truth however, he's been calm all week and while that most likely means that he's planning something Buffy and Spike figure they might as well take advantage of the quiet time they have left before his next attack.

They're both laughing now and Buffy grips her wine glass, the red substance swirling around in its interior as she giggles.

"…and then Willow made us cookies for weeks," Buffy says in between sobs of laughter.

"I can't believe you wanted 'Wind beneath My Wings' as our bloody song…" Spike teases.

"That was _so_ the spell."

"Right… and I've never gambled with kittens."

Buffy just smiles off Spike's sarcastic remark, her eyes flutter down for a moment and then glance back up at him to look at the large grin across his face.

"Now look at us… Who woulda thought we'd be here like this now," Buffy says with a gleam in her eyes.

Spike just looks at her, looks into her. He watches her smile and can see the happiness radiating off her. When it hits him that that happiness is because of him he finds himself speechless. All he can do is bask in the sight of her. That is until their rendezvous is interrupted. Over Buffy's shoulder Spike sees two newly risen vampires still coated in dirt waddling their way.

"It's gonna seem a bit more like old times in a minute pet, we've got company."

Buffy turns her head to look at the pair of vampires behind her and smiles.

--

The next morning shiny new cell phones beep and blink with the sound of impending doom. Text messages have been sent to gather in Giles's office. Something big is going on. Buffy, Spike and Dawn are pulled from a cozy conversation in their living room by the ringing of both Buffy and Dawn's phones while Andrew is dragged from his watcher training in the library. Xander is pulled away from his lonely TV dinner and Willow nearly drops a vile of pig's urine as her phone goes off in the middle of her re-arranging of magic materials in her office. The number is unknown, but the message is clear, 'Meeting now! Giles's Office, Urgent.'

--

Buffy, Spike and Dawn walk into Giles's office to find Willow, Xander, and Andrew waiting there. The six of them look at each other trying to get answers from the faces of their friends and finding none.

"Buffy, did you call this meeting?" Willow asks.

"No, I don't know who did… none of you know?"

"We were all thinking it was you," Xander explains.

All their faces flutter with confusion and the thought that this is another trick by Volternas to get into their heads filters into Buffy's mind more then a few times. However, the motion of the door opening shifts Buffy's thoughts. All heads turn to watch Giles enter the room with a young girl beside him, a young girl with dark blonde hair and brilliant blue eyes. Buffy and Spike immediately recognize her as the girl they saw in the auditorium weeks earlier. She stands there before them in inconspicuous dark jeans and black beater.

"You… who are you?" Buffy asks jumping into slayer-mode."

"Relax Buffy," Giles says. "This is Avery; she… has some interesting news to share."

"So you're the one sending out the S.O.S then?" Spike asks eying the girl up before him.

"How did you get our numbers we're not listed," Willow asks.

"I… have them," Avery says.

Confused looks cross the scoobie's faces, while the girl before them looks slightly tong-tied as she tries to decide what words to choose for her next sentence. Her blue eyes glance over every one in the room and then she decides how to go about her situation.

"I have them because I know all of you… but you don't know me… at least, not yet."

"What are you saying?" Spike asks.

"I'm from the future… about eighteen years in the future actually… give or take a few months."

The room is silent for a moment as the scoobies analyze her statement and then start to analyze her. They look her up and down, and then after a moment of dead silence Xander laughs loudly. However soon he realizes that the girl is very serious about what she's just said and Xander silences himself.

"This isn't a joke?" Xander says.

"No… look I never meant to contact any of you, but I need your help. I was messing around with something that I shouldn't have and I accidentally opened a portal. That portal led here."

"So you need help getting home?" Willow asks.

"Yeah… well kinda… the thing is when that portal opened I kinda… lost something in it, and I went in after it. I was hoping that I could find it and jump back through before the portal closed up again, but I never found it. It's around here somewhere… and well yeah now I need a way back."

"So we're just supposed to believe you when you tell us this," Buffy says. "How do we know you're telling the truth…? How do we know you're not working for Volternas?"

"Well I have all of your numbers in my phone… Wait," Avery says as she starts to dig in the pockets of her jeans. "I have this."

Avery pulls out a photograph; it's been folded in half. She tugs the image flattening it and hands it to Buffy. Looking down into the photo Buffy sees herself, slightly older but still remarkably youthful. In the photo she's smiling big and bright. Beside her is Avery; and in the background are various faces of her friends that she recognizes and some that she doesn't. Buffy looks at the photo inquisitively, in the image she sees Spike. His hand rests on the back of the chair that she sits in, but his face is turned from the camera and is facing a girl with dark brown hair who after a moment Buffy recognizes as Dawn. In the far background Buffy can see Xander and Willow who appear to be in another room, altogether though she doesn't recognize their location at all. Buffy takes one last glance at the image before her and then hands it off to Spike; from there it travels around the room for all the scoobies to view.

"That was taken at my birthday last year… I picked up the photo just before I got pulled over here, it must have fallen off the fridge," Avery explains.

"How do you know us?" Buffy asks.

"Buffy, I think it best if Avery tells us as little as possible about the future," Giles says.

"Right, we could upset the balance of time… we could change everything about the future from just something small," Willow adds.

"Kay… so no questions then," Dawn says.

"You said you lost something?" Xander asks tying to get the conversation moving again.

"Yeah… I need to find it. If I go back without it my parents will kill me… it's a silver locket… it was just on the table when the portal opened and then whoosh everything went flying, and yeah…"

"Okay," Buffy says. "So we just need to find it and send you back then… Willow do you think you could find a spell that would get her back while a few of us help her search?"

"Buffy I… I mean I've worked with teleportation spells before, but I don't know how to pinpoint a place in time…"

"I might… maybe," Dawn says. "I know I can pinpoint a place that I've been to before… I could try."

"Dawn…" Buffy starts.

"Buffy, its okay… I might be her only chance of getting home, it won't be dangerous."

"…Okay… Dawn you and Willow work on figuring out how to open a portal to where Avery is from. Xander and Andrew can help you with any research if you need it… Spike and I will help her find this locket. Giles…"

"Actually Buffy, I have some work to do regarding Faith's return from New York… She's having some passport issues. I'm afraid I won't be of much assistance at the moment."

"That's fine… Everyone else though. Lets get to work."

--

Buffy, Spike and Avery stand in the elevator in silence as they watch the numbers rise on their way to the top floor. Spike's eyes have been moving over every inch of Avery's face examining her features.

As Spike eyes up the girl before him he finds so much about her familiar. Her face and the curling of her hair, even the way she stands, it all reminds him of someone; and he's not the only one to notice something familiar about her. Buffy glances toward Avery to have her eyes catch those of the girls before her. Avery's sparkling blue eyes; Buffy looks into them and she knows that she's seen them before.

--

Xander stands beside Willow and Dawn as they search through a large spell book in the Magic workstation down the hall from Giles's office. Both girls before him are completely engrossed in the book as they read through its contents. Xander's thoughts, however, are elsewhere.

"Did anyone else notice how much alike Buffy and Avery look?" Xander says abruptly.

"Yeah, I guess they look kinda alike," Dawn replies. "…why?"

"No, they don't just look kinda alike… they look related alike."

"What are you saying Xander?" Willow asks.

"I'm saying that it's a little weird that she just happens to have all of our phone numbers, and that photo that we're all in and she just happens to look a lot like Buffy, also she's from eighteen years in the future… she only looks about seventeen or eighteen which means…"

"She wouldn't even be born yet… so she could be…" Dawn begins to say, however Andrew walks into the room cutting off Dawn's sentence. He's carrying a few books in his arms and sets them down on a table as he does he nearly knocks a glass orb over. Clumsily he grabs the rolling ball before it breaks and sets it back in its rightful place awkwardly turning back to the group trying to pretend that nothing happened.

--

Avery leads Buffy and Spike into the large lofty penthouse on the top floor of the Council building. The apartment sits empty and feels deserted. As Buffy and Spike look around they notice how much the room needs to be renovated and realize just why it sits unoccupied. They also notice a small bed of blankets that's been made in the corner of the room where it appears that Avery has been sleeping over the last few weeks while she's searched for her locket and a way home. Avery walks over to the center of the room as Buffy and Spike watch her every move.

"Right here, this is where the portal opened up and spit me out and I fell to the floor," Avery says moving to stand in the center of the room.

"Okay, so you're locket has to be around here somewhere," Buffy says.

"Yeah, except that I've searched this place high and low for the past few weeks and I haven't found it."

Spike meanders around the room looking the space up and down as well as eying up the girls before him. Then he stops and pulls his mind out of his reverie to think about what Avery has just said.

"Wait… you fell to the floor?" Spike asks.

"Yeah… the portal, it was up high off the ground," Avery says. "Why what does that have to do with anything?"

"How high? Near the ceiling high?"

--

Willow, Dawn, Xander and Andrew are still gathered in the magic work room. Surrounded by magic books and magical ingredients of various kinds; they almost feel like they're back in the Magic Box. Sitting at the small round table at the back of the room the group looks up as Willow speaks.

"Got it… I think this one will work," Willow says.

"Are you sure… that's it?" Dawn asks.

"Yeah… I mean I'm pretty sure… I guess we'll just have to try."

"So what do we do?" Xander asks.

"Yes… do we get to wear black capes and hold candles and recite the words of dark magic to invoke…" Andrew begins with excitement growing with every word.

"No." Willow says crinkling her brow. "We just need to get a few crystals together in a circle and I'll say this spell and then Dawn will hold on to Avery and the two of them should be able to open a portal to get Avery home... Dawn should have no problem getting back here after that"

"That sounds cool too I guess." Andrew's voice is a little disappointed.

Willow gets up and walks over to the shelves against the wall to start gathering ingredients. Once she does she says "Alright, well let's go… Buffy said they were headed up to the top floor." The group looks at each other for a second with a little hesitance, especially Dawn. Her nerves are getting to her knowing that this is on her to get Avery home. After a moment though they all get up from their seats, Dawn grabs the spell book and they follow Willow out the door.

--

Wind rushes through Buffy and Avery's hair. Their locks swirl around them from all directions as they stand atop the roof of the Council building. Buffy closes the door to the stairwell behind her as they walk out to the middle of the roof. Spike waits in the apartment below them as the sun is still shining brightly across the horizon.

There, shimmering in the light is a silver locket. It lies in wait for Avery to run up and grab it off the flat top roof of the building. Buffy watches as the girl before her smiles holding the shiny trinket in her hands. In that moment Buffy feels proud of the girl before her, although she's not quite sure why.

--

Buffy and Avery head down the stairs to the penthouse, Avery now has the locket tightly clasped around her neck. As they walk through the door to the tenant-less apartment they see Willow setting up a circle of crystals in the middle of the floor right where Spike had told her that the portal had opened. Dawn sits in the center of them with her legs crossed and Spike, Andrew and Xander stand about watching the set up occur.

As Buffy and Avery walk into the room Spike's eyes dart to the shiny object around Avery's neck. He recognizes that locket, its one piece of jewelry he could never forget. However after all the years that have passed since he's seen it last he says nothing knowing it very well it could be a locket that's just similar to the one his mother used to wear.

"That should do it," Willow says.

"Alright then, let's get this party started," Xander says.

Everyone in the room assembles to their rightful places to begin the ritual. Avery sits down facing Dawn on the floor as does Willow, however outside of the circle. Willow looks at the profiles of both girls and then glances down at the spell book before her.

"Just think about going back to where you were before you came here," Dawn says. "Picture it down to every detail, think about what time it was, everything."

"Kay… I think I got it," Avery responds with a smile.

Willow begins the spell speaking in an unknown language as Dawn and Avery close their eyes and wait for the portal to open around them. The room swirls and lights up as the spell starts to take effect. The crystals that surround the two girls in the center of the room start to glow and then in a flash the girls are gone.

--

Dawn opens her eyes, blue eyes meet blue eyes; then their stare is broken as Avery stands as does Dawn. She looks around at the room before her, at the apartment that just moments before was void of life now filled with comfy furniture. Dawn's head swivels around, but before she can lock her eyes on any one thing Avery gets her attention.

"You should go now, the more you see the more possible it is that you could change the future… tell your sister and all your friends thank you for everything… We'll meet again soon." Dawn smiles and takes Avery's hint. She closes her eyes and with a burst of light is gone.


	10. 809 You are What You Eat

**You are what You Eat**

Dawn sits at a cozy café. Reading the time on her phone she shrugs. As she lifts her head to gaze out the window looking into the chilly London street she has the feeling that maybe her lunch guest won't show. However, before her thoughts travel too far into the land of paranoia a red rose appears before her. Dawn turns her head to see the face of the boy whose arm holds a rose in front of her. "Sorry I'm late," the boy with the dark shaggy brown hair and dark chocolate eyes says before her. Dawn smiles and leans in. They kiss just before he takes a seat across from her setting the rose on the table. "It's alright, you're not that late," Dawn says turning off her phone.

--

Andrew sits in Giles's office reading through one of his books. He would have taken it up to his room, however Giles was very adamant that none of _his_ books leave his office. A pencil twirls between the boys fingers and then flies across the room after Andrew swings it with excessive force. He looks in the direction of the thrown pencil and decides that he's had enough reading for the moment. "Time for sustenance," Andrew says as he gets up from the table and walks into the hallway.

At first Andrew walks right past the room filled with Willow's magical ingredients, however as he does his eyes catch something and he walks back to stare into the room. There in the corner is a small white mini-fridge. "Ah, yes… let's see what treats Willow keeps hidden away," Andrew says making a b-line for the fridge.

Andrew hunches over and opens the miniature white door. He peers inside and sees a small bowl with white substance inside. On top of the fridge there is a bag of potato chips. Andrew looks back and forth between the two and then grabs the bowl from the fridge, closes it and grabs the chips. "Dip… very cool." Andrew walks off carrying the chips and _dip_ back into Giles's office.

--

BOY: "So Dawn, it's been a month now… I don't mean to push myself into your life or anything, but I'm starting to wonder if you might be homeless… or possibly just really ashamed of your relatives, really though I'd like to meet them anyway, at least see where you live maybe even hang out there instead of always meeting at out of the way coffee shops."

Dawn smiles off her boyfriend's joking tone. Two cups of coffee sit atop the table in the small café leaving rings on its surface as the red rose he brought her lies between them. Dawn blushes slightly knowing that she's purposely kept her friends and family hidden from her boyfriend and vice versa.

DAWN: "I'm sorry Alden, it's not that I don't want you to see where I live and meet my family, it's just that… well they're a little… eccentric."

ALDEN: "Since when is being a little eccentric a bad thing?"

Dawn just smiles knowing that Alden couldn't possibly understand, and even if she tried to explain he doubtfully would believe her.

--

The door to the mini-fridge opens and Willow peers inside. Confusion covers her face as she moves various things around in search of something. Her lips thin and her brow wrinkles as she realizes that it's not there. She closes the fridge and walks out of the room and into Giles's office.

Sitting at the table is Andrew back to work on his research. The chips and dip that he was eating earlier are no where in sight. Inquisitively Willow steps in the room and Andrew turns around in his chair to face her.

WILLOW: "Andrew, did you notice anyone go into the Magic Office?"

ANDREW: "No, why do you ask?"

WILLOW: "I'm missing an ingredient I need for a spell… I thought I put it in the fridge, but now it's gone."

ANDREW: "An ingredient you say… this ingredient wouldn't have been chip dip would it?"

WILLOW: "What, no it… Andrew tell me you didn't _eat _my ingredient."

--

Buffy sits at the breakfast counter in her kitchen with a cup of coffee in her hands. She stares into her mug watching the light cream swirl around in the dark liquid. She's so lost in thought that she doesn't see Spike walk up behind her. Buffy jumps a little when she's startled by Spike's hand on her shoulder. Her eyes rush up from the sight of her coffee to that of Spike's face.

SPIKE: "Little jumpy this morning… what's on your mind pet?"

BUFFY: "Sorry, I was just a little out of it I guess… I was just thinking about Avery."

SPIKE: "That so?"

BUFFY: "I just have this feeling about her, like I know… I know who she is… or will be to me, and I just can't…"

SPIKE: "Can't quite wrap your head around to the how of it."

BUFFY: "Exactly…"

The jingle of Buffy's phone once again cuts off her sentence. In slight annoyance Buffy starts to wonder how great of an idea it was to get cell phones. Spike flips open the phone for her as he notices her aggravated look and reads the message. 'From: Willow… Meeting, need to save Andrew."

BUFFY: "What does it say?"

SPIKE: "The little boy's gotten himself into a bind I guess, Red's calling a meeting."

--

Faith collapses on her bed in exhaustion after her long trip from New York to recruit a new slayer. She doesn't even bother taking off her shoes or closing the blinds to block out the afternoon sun. She just lies down and closes her eyes. Her make-shift sleep, however, is interrupted by the sound of her phone beeping at her. With a groan Faith sits up and opens her phone to read the message that's been sent to her from Willow. "This good-guy business really is a full time deal," Faith says before hauling herself out of bed and out the door.

--

Fat purple lips adorn Andrew's puffing face while Willow's eyes are buried in a book beside him. Both Giles and Andrew look over Willow's shoulder at the text she reads which reveals the potion that will reverse the poisonous effects of what Andrew has consumed. The gang starts to arrive and shuffle into the room, as they enter Andrew's baffling appearance stands out to each of them.

XANDER: "Whoa, Andrew… you ah don't look so great there buddy."

SPIKE: "Have a run in with a bees nest?"

WILLOW: "More like Dyedre demon insides."

GILES: "Mashed liver to be precise."

FAITH: "Wait, you're saying that Andrew _ate_ that?"

ANDREW: "It did taste a little… off."

BUFFY: "Andrew, why would you do something so stupid?"

GILES: "Yes, why _did_ you decide to _eat_ the Dyedre liver?"

ANDREW: "I saw the potato chips… I thought it was dip."

XANDER: "So… that's what's making him look like a purple puffer fish?"

GILES: "Yes… while Dyedre organs are often used in potions they're highly poisonous if ingested."

BUFFY: "Okay, so how do we fix it… what's the antidote?"

WILLOW: "I'm looking that up right now… oh boy, that's not good."

ANDREW: "Not good? What's not good?"

WILLOW: "The antidote, some of the ingredients are… well rare… but not impossible to find."

BUFFY: "Okay so let's hear them."

WILLOW: "Well most of these I think Giles and I will be able to find at the magic shop in town… some I might even have here, but the biggies we need to get are Fairy dust and the crystal horn of a Dyedre demon."

GILES: "With a little skill Fairy dust should be attainable in the Numinous Forest."

XANDER: "The Num-ni-i-what?"

GILES: "Numinous Forest, it's a mystical forest a few miles outside of town."

BUFFY: "Okay so what about this crystal horn thingy?"

SPIKE: "I might know of a bloke… deals in certain rarities, he'd know how to get a hold of one."

BUFFY: "Okay, good… Willow, Giles, get all the other ingredients together that you need, Spike and I will go after this crystal-y-thing, and Xander you and Faith can hit up the Mystical Forest… Andrew… just stay here."

--

Dawn walks down the street hand and hand with the tall dark haired boy beside her. The sun is setting behind them giving the space around their shadows an orange glow. The pair comes to a stop outside the Council building and Dawn turns to face Alden.

DAWN: "Well… this is my stop."

ALDEN: "Right… well maybe next time you'll let me walk you all the way to your door."

DAWN: "…I really will let you in eventually… I'm just not sure you're ready yet."

ALDEN: "I don't know about that Dawn… gimme a chance, I just might surprise you."

Dawn just smiles looking up into the dark brown orbs before her. Her hand touches the side of his face and Alden leans in to give her a kiss. They pull away smiling and Alden leaves walking into the sunset. Dawn watches him for a moment then turns to walk the rest of the way home.

--

The sun shines the dimmest amount of light across the road as Xander parks and turns off the engine of his borrowed council car. Faith sits beside him in the passenger seat of the car looking over a map which Giles has quickly jotted directions and information down on to. Exiting the car they set off into the darkening night, their feet padding on dying grass as they near the Numinous Forest.

The trees that surround them are void of leaves in the crisp November air, and while there is a forest before them, it looks dead and far from mystical. Xander and Faith glance at each other in confusion.

XANDER: "Are you sure this is it?"

FAITH: "That's what the map says… it says we have to enter between the two tall trees."

XANDER: "Ah, so very specific."

Xander and Faith look up; before them stand two lifeless trees that stretch high into the sky glooming over all the rest. Xander shrugs and walks in their direction with Faith following behind him. As Xander nears the space between the trees he hesitantly steps over the imaginary line between them, as he does he disappears and Faith hurries after him.

On the other side of the rippling atmosphere Xander has stepped into another world. From this side of the looking glass everything about the forest is flourishing. The trees are bursting with foliage, and the sun shines through them with a warm glow. The sounds of birds chirping and animals scurrying across the ground fill the air, and tiny flowers bloom all around them. The forest is like something straight out of a fairytale.

--

Prowling in the shadows of the semi-lit road Spike leads Buffy down the street and into a dark alleyway. They move past building after building, all under the safety that the shadows offer from the setting sun. His twisting and turning, moving in various directions has Buffy lost already, all she can do is follow and try to keep up. After blocks of movement Spike finally stops, as Buffy stands beside him she sees that he's standing above a manhole. "Down there, that's it," he says as he bends down to lift the heavy circular disk from its place.

Once Spike makes his way down to the ground below the street he helps Buffy down. As her feet land on the stone floor of the tunnel she turns around coming face to face with Spike. Mere inches from her face his close proximity makes her breath catch in her throat. For a second neither is sure what to do. Spike's eyes wander down to her lips and then he leans in to give her a deep bruising kiss only to pull away after a few moments to continue on with their quest to save Andrew.

Buffy's still in shock when Spike turns from her to look down the tunnel, he walks a few steps then stops.

SPIKE: "This is it."

BUFFY: "Spike, there's nothing there."

SPIKE: "Demon, love… it's hidden, you can't sense it."

Spike grabs Buffy by the hand and takes two steps forward. They both disappear.

--

Xander and Faith move down the trampled path in the Numinous Forest. With each step the feeling of magic grows stronger and the sky grows darker. Through the thick coverage of the plants around them they see a soft glow and the sound of tiny laughter. Xander and Faith glance at each other then proceed toward the warm glow cautiously. They push their way through the foliage and after a moment step into an open area. Before them is a large oak tree that glows with the homes of tiny creatures living inside it. Before them there is a field of poppy-like flowers that even in the darkness bloom with brilliant color. All across the field are glowing, fluttering fairies.

For a moment Faith and Xander watch the creatures fly about, then Xander takes a step forward and as his foot snaps a twig the fairies hide. The open space falls dark as the light from the fairies vanishes "No, its okay," Faith says and the fairies peak their heads out from around flowers and the leaves of the large oak tree.

FAITH: "We're not going to hurt you."

XANDER: "Right… we just need a little of your fairy dust."

A few of the fairies come out from their hiding spots and float over to Faith, they move around her eying her up. One of them lands on her shoulder and both Faith and Xander are able to get a good look at the tiny naked glowing woman with wings as big as her body; Then the fairies near Faith and grab pieces of her hair. All the fairies come out and swarm around the two poking at them and tugging at their clothing in curiosity. Both Faith and Xander become covered in Fairy dust as the swarming increases and the fairies fly faster. Their tugging gets harder and soon Xander and Faith find themselves swatting the fairies away. When that doesn't work they make their way back to the path and start running toward the car.

--

Buffy and Spike step into a demon bar as they do all heads turn to face them. Spike makes a b-line for the bar and Buffy follows behind him. At first all the demons around him appear to stare them down, but once Spike reaches the bar it becomes obvious that they know Spike and seem to be on good terms with him. "Spike," The bulky bald bartender demon before them says. His skin is a grayish blue color and atop his head leading down his neck are two rows of short horns.

SPIKE: "A'rassk'mn'va, how are things."

A'VA: "Things are going very well… business is booming. What about you… it's been a long while since we've seen you around these parts. You still doting around with that crazy bird?"

SPIKE: "no… no I've moved on to something new now."

The bartender peers at Buffy over Spike's shoulder and gives Spike a look of approval that makes Buffy roll her eyes.

SPIKE: "Look, I need to cash in on a favor."

A'VA: "Anything for you Spike… what is it?"

SPIKE: "I need the crystal from a Dyedre demon."

A'VA: "That's a very expensive favor."

SPIKE: "I know, but it's very important. Can you help me out here mate?"

A'VA: "… You're lucky, I happen to have one in the back… but we're even after this."

Spike and Buffy follow the demon around the bar and into a back room. Once the door is shut behind Buffy the lights are turned on to reveal a room three times the size of the bar. From floor to ceiling are shelves filled with jars and various body parts and other undistinguishable things.

--

Andrew's skin has now turned a dark orange; however his lips are still purple as are the ends of his fingers. Willow hands him a serum in a long test tube and Andrew examines it. It's clear and sparkles a little which helps reassure Andrew as he takes the vile to his lips and drowns the whole thing. Willow, Andrew and Giles are the only one's in the room as Faith and Xander left to clean themselves up immediately after Willow harvested the dust from their bodies. Buffy and Spike headed up stairs quickly as well knowing that they hadn't seen Dawn all day.

WILLOW: There, you should be better by morning... hopefully this will teach you not to eat anything that you don't know what it is."

--

In the depths of Volternas's cave Kennedy stands before the anxious demon. The light radiating off his body casts shadows across her face.

VOLTERNAS: "We've waited long enough…"

KENNEDY: "Because you haven't been at full strength since that last attack when you freed me… Next week. It will be just long enough for them to have almost forgotten that we're here. We'll catch them off guard."

VOLTERNAS: "…you're right. We'll attack right when they've forgotten of us… that will get into their heads, and that is so very much what I want."

* * *

A/N: Thanks Again to my readers. Lots going on this Chapter and more to come next in 8.10 Normal. I've started school and have 18credits with two jobs, so forgive me if chapters start getting a little more spaced out. I'll try and get atleast one up a week.

Dawn has a mysterious boyfriend? What do Kennedy and Volt have planned? More Spuffyness? Find out soon.


	11. 810 Normal

**Normal**

Spike watches Buffy pace the living room, worry evident across her face. Her feet wear down the carpet and Spike is starting to get dizzy watching her monotonous travel. It's become obvious over the last week that Dawn has been sneaking out. At first Buffy gave the situation a little space knowing that her sister is growing up and making connections of her own in the outside world. Now, however, it's past two am and Dawn has yet to return home. Buffy immediately went on full alert and called up the scoobies to be on the look out for her. "Pet, please sit down… you're giving me a bloody head ache. Dawn's a smart girl; she's fine I'm sure," Spike says

Before Buffy has the chance to respond to Spike's reassuring comment there is a flash of light seen from under Dawn's door. Buffy immediately rushes to the door and flings it open to see her sister unwrapping the scarf from her neck and unbuttoning her coat.

"Dawn, where have you been?"

--

Three cups of hot chocolate warm three sets of cold winter exposed hands in a small coffee shop down from the Council building. Buffy, Willow and Xander sit at a small round table in the shop and watch through the window at those passing by outside in the chilly morning air.

WILLOW: "So Dawnie has a boyfriend."

BUFFY: "Yup."

XANDER: "She sure has grown up a lot; it feels like it was just yesterday that she was still crushing on me."

BUFFY: "I just don't know why she didn't tell me… I'm cool and with it… I'm not _that_ much older then her, I would have understood… it's not like I'm some old fogy … I'm not an old fogy am I?"

WILLOW: "Buffy, you're not an old fogy."

XANDER: "Buff, you're only 22… you're no where near fogy territory."

WILLOW: "Maybe it wasn't that she was keeping him secret from you… maybe she was keeping you secret from him?"

BUFFY: "not really seeing the difference Will."

WILLOW: "Well, you know how our lives are, maybe she just wanted to have something… normal for a while… not to mention our lives and relationships… it's all just disastrous."

XANDER: "Right, because of how everyone we seem to date either once was evil or ends up becoming that way."

BUFFY: "Relationships and our lives are kind of un-mix-y."

Buffy's thoughts wander. For the first time since she decided to jump into this relationship with Spike she becomes acutely aware of the problems that surround it. For a split second the longevity of their relationship seems impossible. Buffy's thoughts wander, _I'm the slayer, he's a vampire. He'll live forever, I won't, not to mention the possibility of sudden death waiting around every corner… but I love him._ In that moment Buffy decides that _maybe_ love is enough. At very least maybe enough to hold on to something as long as she can. With that thought Buffy decides something.

--

Perfectly round and smooth Kennedy holds a stone in her hands. It's the size of a baseball and weighs about that as well. She tosses the rock up into the air and catches it with ease in the same hand.

KENNEDY: "We need to take out Spike."

VOLTERNAS: "The Vampire?"

KENNEDY: "Him and Buffy, they have a thing… if you want to get to her, take him out."

VOLTERNAS: "If there's one thing that can sway a person to the side of evil it certainly is the loss of a loved one… she loves this _vampire_?"

KENNEDY: "I've seen her do anything to try and save him."

VOLTERNAS: "What's your plan of attack?"

Kennedy spins the rock between her fingers and then glances at Volternas with a malevolent gleam in her eyes.

KENNEDY: "We make him weak and when the time is right we'll take him out… simple as that."

--

Dawn lies on her stomach across her bed. Her head is buried in a novel and she's zoned out the rest of the world… that is until Buffy bursts through her door and Dawn spins around surprised by her sister's entrance.

DAWN: "Knock much."

BUFFY: "Oh… sorry… I just um, I wanted to tell you that I'm making dinner tonight and that you should invite your boyfriend over."

DAWN: "You're making dinner?"

BUFFY: "Okay, so there may be take-out of some kind involved… My point is that I want to have a family dinner and I'd like to meet Alton."

DAWN: "Alden."

BUFFY: "Right, Alden… that's what I said… so I'm going to get started with the…"

DAWN: "Calling of restaurants?"

BUFFY: "_Preparation of food_, so you should give him a call. Dinner's at 6."

Buffy smiles and quietly exits Dawn's room shutting the door behind her.

--

Xander walks down the hall, he's headed to archery hall. He's found since the loss of his eye that learning to use a weapon that requires good eye sight, and learning to use it well is a great confidence booster. He reaches the door and pulls out his keys to unlock it. Any room with weaponry lying about gets locked, this was a rule they decided on from day one; but now as Xander fiddles with his keys he wishes that he'd had voted against it. Distracted by the unlocking of the door Xander doesn't notice as a young girl with amber eyes turns the corner and walks toward him. However, he glances up just in time to see Myla smile at him.

MYLA: "Hey there Xander."

XANDER: "Oh, hi Myla."

MYLA: "You having some trouble there with those keys?"

XANDER: "Yeah… the thing is I can never remember what one it is… Where are you headed?"

MYLA: "On my way out actually… I can only stand so much of the food here until I need something decent. I was just gonna pick up a few boxes of Chinese."

XANDER: "I guess Lucie the Lunch lady never will be able to compete with fortune cookies."

MYLA: "…Would you… um, would you maybe wanna come back and split a thing of sesame chicken with me? I'll give you one of my fortune cookies."

XANDER: "I don't know… I…" Xander looks at Myla and thinks about what he really wants. "…you know what, yeah. I'd love to."

As Xander smiles at Myla he feels a warmth inside of him, a tenderness that has long evaded his senses.

--

Spike watches Buffy buzz about like a bee setting the table with absolute precision. She moves almost frantically trying to get it perfect. Perfect and normal; she's even dressed up a little for the occasion throwing on a pair of heels to match her black blouse and A-line skirt. He watches as she attempted to put the silverware in the right order, rearranging it several times. Then finally Spike walks up to her and puts his hand over hers. She stops what she's doing and Spike finishes putting the silverware in the right order for her.

SPIKE: "What is it about this dinner that's got your knickers all in a twist?"

BUFFY: "nothing… and my _knickers_ are not twisted… I just want this to go smoothly, it's Dawn's first real boyfriend and I just want him to think that we're a nice,_ normal_ family…"

SPIKE: "So you're trying to compensate for the fact that we're the farthest thing from _normal_ by covering the table with frilly doilies and the good plates then?"

Buffy rolls her eyes at Spike, although inside she knows that what he said is exactly what she's doing; However, before she has to admit to him that he's right the door bell rings. Buffy walks to the door to buzz Alden in through the intercom when Dawn bursts out of her room and runs to the door pushing her sister out of the way with startling force. Dawn hits the 'talk' button on the intercom and says "hey, just wait right there and I'll be down to let you in." She turns to face Buffy and Spike giving them a nervous smile and then leaves to walk down to the first floor and lead Alden up to their flat.

--

Alden had brought flowers which now sit in a vase on the kitchen counter, Buffy glances at them as she eats and thinks about how the introductions had gone. They've barely started to eat and already Buffy is evaluating how the night has gone. Overall though she thinks it's gone well with the exception of thinking up a story as to how Spike got his name. The four of them sit around the dinner table and begin to poke at small talk.

ALDEN: "So, Dawn tells me that you both work here. What's it like working with all these run-away girls?"

BUFFY: "_Run Away's?_ Right… well it's very…"

SPIKE: "Rewarding."

BUFFY: "Yes. Rewarding… we just like to help," Buffy says stumbling over her words a little.

ALDEN: "That's really cool… I think it's great that you guys are here helping these girls, giving them another chance."

BUFFY: "Yeah… so, um… Dawn tells me that you're in college. Have you decided on a major yet?"

ALDEN: "Nah, I'm still undecided… I figure I still have three more years to figure it out though… what did you study in school Mrs. Summers?"

BUFFY: "Buffy, call me Buffy… and well, I um… _started_ college back when we lived in Sunnydale, but I just had a _calling_ to… help run away girls, and then we came out here and set this up and that was that."

--

Myla unlocks the door to her room as Xander stands in the hallway with a sweet smelling bag of Chinese food in his hands. After she swings the door open and steps inside Xander hovers in the doorframe for a moment. He'd never been into one of the slayerettes rooms before and it seemed a little weird to him. This was one of the many girls he was mentoring and here he was on a date with her. That is if this was a date, Xander wasn't positive about that. All the slayerettes had rooms in the council building. Floors eight through twelve were all for them, set up in a hotel like configuration. Myla's was just like all the rest, a single full-bed, one room, one bathroom, kitchen-less space.

Xander steps inside and looks around. Pictures of Myla with friends and family, as well as Myla's bedspread from home made the room her own. Xander's eyes catch a photo of Myla and friends in purple gowns, and Xander thinks to himself that Myla has at least graduated high school. He sees this as a good sign. Xander had never asked her how old she was, slayer powers didn't kick in until a girl was at least 15, but that bit of information didn't help Xander much.

XANDER: "So, this is your place."

MYLA: "Yup… it's not much, but I guess that goes with the gig huh?"

--

Black powerful eyes stare at the perfectly round stone. Platinum blonde and skin pale as milk the former Wiccan, turned slayer, gone rogue stands before Kennedy. In her outstretched arm she holds the baseball size rock that Kennedy had been throwing around before and now offers it to the Slayer as an enhanced magical weapon. Kennedy smiles looking at the rock as it now glows softly. "Good, now it's time to send the slimy ones in for the dirty work," Kennedy says taking the Rock and tossing it in the air one final time before walking away.

--

In the Summer's flat the conversation continues over the remainder of dinner.

SPIKE: "So… just how did the two of you come to know each other then?"

DAWN: "Well, I was touring the campus one day and Alden helped me with some directions when I got totally lost."

ALDEN: "I helped her find the office, it was no big deal."

DAWN: "…And then I ran into him again at the coffee place down the street and he asked for my number."

ALDEN: "How did you and Buffy meet?"

SPIKE: "Oh, uh… well um…"

BUFFY: "We met…"

SPIKE: "Through a friend in common."

BUFFY: "_Right_… right, our friend…"

SPIKE: "Angel, yeah… bloody poofter, we're not really friends, just old acquaintances… but anyway, I was uh, in town one night… in Sunnydale. I had stopped by to pay Angel a visit and well Buffy and I just _hit_ it off right away."

Buffy's eyes grow big for a moment as she listens to Spike's story and watches as he ends it with a smirk across his face. She thinks about Spike's first appearance in Sunnydale, sure he came to see Angel, but to cure Drusilla; and while she and Spike had hit things off it was more of the fighting kind of hitting then the getting along kind. Buffy, however, goes along with the extremely watered down version of the story and continues to play pretend that their life is normal.

--

Xander and Myla sit at the edge of the bed, white boxes of Chinese food rest in their laps and Myla shows up Xander's fork with her graceful use of chopsticks. The lights are dim and an old monster movie graces the screen of the small TV sitting on the desk before them. Both their eyes are glued to the screen at moments and occasionally glace over at each other.

MYLA: "This is one of my favorites."

XANDER: "Yeah, I've always had a thing for the classics."

Myla smiles and looks at Xander who smiles back at her. She notices a small smudge of sauce on Xander's lip. "You have a little something…" Myla says gesturing with her hand to his lips just before she brushes it away with her thumb. "There." Their faces are near now and their eyes start to wander across each others face as they realize the thinning distance between them.

Ring. Loud and clear, the mood killing noise reverberates through Xander's pocket.

--

Buffy answers her phone. It rang just as she was carrying plates into the kitchen, and comes as a relief from all the lying that took place over dinner. She sets the dishes down and turns to the group still seated at the dinner table. She looks straight at Spike. "I have to go… something's going on downstairs… stay here, I'll be right back."

--

Green slimy demons push at the front door of the Council building. Buffy makes her way into the front lobby at the same time Xander does. They both enter the room to see Willow, Giles, Faith and Andrew standing in front of the doors and watching the demons try to get through the magical barriers that have been put in place to keep them out.

BUFFY: "What should we do?"

WILLOW: "I don't know… the barriers are holding just fine, they just won't leave."

FAITH: "I think we should grab some weapons and start stabbing... it's not like these things are hard to kill."

Shattering glass sounds in the air and all faces turn in the direction of the noise. Through the window a baseball sized glowing stone has flown, breaking through the glass, and landing with a thud on the floor. The demons at the doorway break apart and leave realizing that their attempts to get in are in vain, but also that their mission has been accomplished. Buffy walks over to the rolling glowing ball on the floor and hesitantly picks it up.

FAITH: "What is it?"

BUFFY: "I don't know."

GILES: "It looks as if some kind of spell surrounds it."

BUFFY: "Willow… take it to the wiccans, do a spell, whatever it takes… find out what it is."

--

After Buffy had returned upstairs with the simple explanation that someone threw a rock threw the window Dawn left to walk Alden to the door. Now Buffy stands before the sink washing dishes as Spike finishes clearing the rest of the table. He walks up to the counter and stands beside Buffy. Her face is sullen, she always did the dishes to get her mind off of things; but right now she couldn't banish her thoughts from her mind. "We're never going to have normal lives," Buffy says without removing her gaze from the soapy sink before her. Spike's brow furrows as he contemplates her words.

SPIKE: "Maybe they will be someday… in all honestly though I rather hope we're never normal… I don't think that it's all that its chalked up to seem."

BUFFY: "I just don't know if anything can last with the way that our lives are…"

SPIKE: "Nothing lasts Buffy, at some point everything changes and everyone dies."

BUFFY: "…Not you."

Buffy turns to face Spike now, after an initial glance she walks away in silence to the bedroom, Spike hovers for a moment by the sink contemplating her worlds.

* * *

A/N: Yes, there is some conflict arising with Buffy and Spike, don't worry though eventually it will be resolved. I'd love some feedback on Myla and Alden, you'll be seeing a little more of them in future chapters. Next chapter ('B' My Eyes) should be up soon.

9/7/08 A/N: Ah, My computer blew up last night and I'm unable to get to any of my files for the next chapter. Luckily I had been saving it on a usb memory stick too, so I'm only out like a page. I'm taking my computer in tomorrow to fix it, but if it takes too long to get it back I'll just re-type what I didn't get to save on my memory stick. Next chapter before the end of the week.


	12. 811 B My Eyes

'**B' My Eyes**

Buffy twirls a stake between her fingers, and Faith walks beside her as they patrol. So far the night has moved slowly and now Buffy watches the stake spin around in her hand. They've already looped the Council building twice and covered one local graveyard. No vamps, no slimy demons, nothing.

FAITH: "Slow night."

BUFFY: "You're telling me," Buffy then looks up at the sky "can I just get one demon please," she asks into the night.

FAITH: "Hey B… I think you got your wish."

Buffy straightens her neck and looks straight ahead of her. There before both her and Faith stands a large black demon. Its skin is rigid and its eyes glow red. Buffy notices that it seems to be void of a neck as its protruding back melts up into its head. Buffy tries to use this to her advantage as she attacks the hunch-backed demon.

--

Spike sifts through volumes of text as he wanders down row after row in the Council library's stacks. Far in the dark depths of the back of the room books lie carelessly strewn across the floor and Spike has his back perched against the wall as he skims through another book. The covers before him read of demonology, transmogrification, and vampire lore. He's passed up on a patrol with Buffy to go on a search for something that will once again make him a better man.

Her words from the week before ring loudly in his head, "_Not you," _Spike knows that no matter how decent of a man he becomes he's still not a man. He's a vampire, and always will be. He will stand by her side till the end of time, and as he does he'll watch her wither away and die.

Spike starts to flip through the pages more violently. He's becoming frustrated. Once again another book is thrown to the floor and one more is pulled from the shelves. Spike won't rest, not until he finds something that will solve his dilemma.

--

The black hunch-back demon reels back in the dead of the night from a forceful kick from Buffy. Kicks and punches have been thrown for the past few minutes as Buffy and Faith bounced the demon back and forth between them like a cat playing with a mouse. Faith spins the dizzying demon to face her and as she does it stares down at her with beady red eyes and opens its mouth to reveal a long sticky red tong. Faith's arm pulls back in preparation for a heavy punch when the demon before her spits in her face. Immediately Faith's hands go to rub the slimy substance from her eyes and Buffy attacks the demon before it can do any further harm.

Buffy stabs the demon as Faith removes the last of the spit from her face with the sleeve of her shit. As the demon dies Faith opens her eyes to find that her sight is gone. Buffy looks up and shock crosses her face as she sees that Faith's once brown eyes are now a pale almost white blue. Faith spins her head and blinks her eyes. "I can't see," she says as she tries in vain to catch an image with her eyes.

--

Sunlight shines through the open window in Giles's office. It warms Faith's face from across the table. While her vision has yet to return she can still feel the heavy gazes from Andrew, Dawn, Xander and Willow who sit around her as they stare at her condition. Buffy stands pacing the room and Giles looks over all of them from his standing position at the head of the room. Both veteran slayers have explained the events from the night before. Now, it's time to go into research mode and find a way to reverse Faith's blindness.

BUFFY: "…its skin was tough, and its eyes… its eyes were bright red… almost like they glowed.

DAWN: "Sighcrimson demon."

XANDER: "And that would be what exactly?"

GILES: "Sighcrimsion demon, they're extremely rare…usually they live in dark secluded places near centers of mystical energy."

BUFFY: "Mystical energy?"

ANDREW: "Maybe we're on another hellmouth?"

XANDER: "Please no."

WILLOW: "We're not on a hellmouth… _right Giles_?"

GILES: "That would be quite unlikely, I think we would have noticed by now… no, but we aren't far from the Numinous Forest, it's possible that this demon wandered off from there."

FAITH: "So… what does this have to do with anything?"

DAWN: "Sighcrimson demons use their saliva to blind their victims making it easier to kill them."

BUFFY: "Okay, great so we know what made Faith blind… how do we fix it?"

GILES: "I don't know of any known cures… victims of Sighcrimsion demons usually don't live to have the need to reverse the blindness."

FAITH: "What!?"

BUFFY: "But, we're gonna look until we find a cure…right Giles?"

GILES: "…Yes, quite right… of course we will."

--

Sun shines through the tall windows in the old library on the second floor. Its rays illuminate the dust as it floats through the air. Despite the hazardous time of day Spike again is filtering through books. Weaving around the windows and the rectangular boxes of light that they create on the floor Spike makes his way to the back of the library once again. This time however in the shadows of the shelves he finds this time he's not alone.

With her back up to the wall below a window Dawn sits. Dusty rays of light shine down upon her and clarify the pages of the book before her. Spike stops dead in his tracks surprised to see the young woman before him, the young woman that now has diverted her attention from her book and is looking up at Spike.

SPIKE: "Niblit… what are you doing here?"

DAWN: "Faith, blindness, demon… need cure"

SPIKE: "Right, Buffy mentioned something about that… any luck so far?"

DAWN: "Not really… everyone's in research mode though."

SPIKE: "That so… big sis as well?"

DAWN: "Yep… that'd be everyone… _except_ you… how come you didn't come to the save Faith's sight meeting today?"

Spike moves closer to Dawn and sits down next to her just out of the dangerous glimmer of light. They turn their heads to face each other; Dawn's skin is glowing in the light, while Spike's features are embraced by the shadows.

SPIKE: "Well, I've got a bit of a project of my own to work on is all."

DAWN: "… are you and Buffy in a fight?"

SPIKE: "What? No… we're not fighting… What makes you say that?"

DAWN: "You guys have just seemed a little distant lately, and you haven't been patrolling with Buffy as much."

SPIKE: "No, bit... we're just working through some of the wrinkles in our relationship."

DAWN: "Kay, good... Everything is just starting to make sense again... you just got back, it's too soon for you to go anywhere."

SPIKE: "Hey now, listen to me... I'm not going anywhere, not ever again. Got it... now what is it that you're looking for exactly?"

DAWN: "Sighcrimsion demon, need an antidote for the blinding effects of its saliva."

SPIKE: "...Wait a second..."

Spike abruptly gets up and paces the stack of books. His eyes wander from spine to spine until finally one catches his eye. He pulls it from the shelf and flips through the pages with forces. Then he lands on it. From his research to become a better man Spike knew that demon sounded familiar. "Got it," he says.

--

Giles adjusts his glasses as he reads the text that Dawn and Spike brought to his attention moments earlier. His brow is wrinkled as he squints and tries to interpret the demonology book. Giles sets the book down on the table and proceeds to take off his glasses and clean them before resetting them and facing the room. Before him sit two slayers, one in critical condition, a mystical key, a witch, a vampire, a future watcher and a well trained one-eyed fighter.

FAITH: "Is he done reading yet?"

BUFFY: "What does it say?"

GILES: "There is a cure, however it will be dangerous to get… as it appears the natural habitat of the Sighcrimson demon is in a mystical location, in this case most likely the Numinous Forest, the only cure for the blindness it causes comes from another mystical creature from that area."

XANDER: "Cut the suspense G-man, what is it?"

GILES: "The sting of a Stickly… it's like a bee, however slightly larger and their stings carry venom, which is powerful enough to kill the average human."

BUFFY: "But, with Faith being a slayer she should be fine right?"

GILES: "Well, yes in theory, but…"

BUFFY: "Okay… so I'll go to the Nu-mini forest and catch a bee and there. Done."

GILES: "Buffy, I don't think that's wise… _even_ if one sting isn't strong enough to affect you many certainly will kill you."

BUFFY: "So, I'll be careful. Don't get stung. Check… Giles, I'm not going to let Faith be blind."

SPIKE: "I'll go with."

Buffy glances back at Spike. She had almost expected him to sit this one out. He'd been so busy lately, doing what, Buffy didn't know. All the same she was glad that he was now going with her. Giles looks at the both of them and sees their stubbornness and knows that nothing will make them change their minds. With a nod Buffy and Spike leave the room.

--

Night has fallen as Buffy follows Spike. They travel across the crisp grass toward two skyscrapers of dark looming trees. Their ride there was silent as is their walk now. Buffy stares dagger's into Spike's back confused by his attitude over the past week. He's been so mysterious and secretive with his trips to the library and lack of time spent with her. Finally Buffy can't hold it in any longer. "Spike," she yells. He stops in his place and spins around to face her.

BUFFY: "What are we doing?"

SPIKE: "We're looking for a bee to sting Faith, she's blind remember?"

BUFFY: "That's not what I mean… what are _we _doing, what's going on with us?"

SPIKE: "…Nothing."

BUFFY: "Spike, this isn't nothing… the past week you've been so distant… what have you been doing?"

SPIKE: "It's nothing Buffy."

Spike turns away from her and continues walking. Buffy stays paused for a moment then picks up the slack to catch up to him. She's about to speak again when Spike steps between the two tallest trees. Her words fall short in her throat as he disappears between them.

--

Xander, Dawn, and Willow keep Faith company as they sit at the round table in the Magic Office awaiting Buffy and Spike's return. Faith rolls her head hearing her neck crack, attempting to busy herself unable to find distraction in looking around the room. Xander rocks back and forth in his chair, his head thrown back he stares at the ceiling with his sole eye and then in one fluid motion swings the chair forward to sit straight and face the group before him.

XANDER: "Did anyone else notice how surprised Buffy was to hear Spike say he was going with her?"

WILLOW: "I guess… why?"

XANDER: "I'm just saying they've seemed a little… distant lately… things look a little rocky in the world of Buffy and Spike… I'm not saying that I hate the guy or anything, he did save the world and whatever… but, I don't know, I think Buffy could do better… and you know, maybe it's a good thing that things fall apart now before they get more complicated. It's not like it can really work out in the long run."

DAWN: "You don't know that Xander… and they're not fighting."

XANDER: "Dawnie, I know you like Spike, but let's be serious he's a vampire."

--

"Why are you avoiding this," Buffy says as she steps through the barrier between worlds. Her eyes grow wide as she enters the dark forest filled with warmth and growth which is so opposing to the world outside the trees. Her eyes roam over the tall moss covered trees and thick brush of blooming wild flowers which seem to pay no regard to the lack of sun, and then finally her gaze rests on Spike who is now facing her.

SPIKE: "Buffy, love… can we just get on with the bee hunt already."

Spike turns and tramples on through the forest. Buffy stands agape once againbefore following after him. They tread lightly over dark powerful dirt and move past various plants of unknown origin before Buffy speaks up again.

BUFFY: "Why did you even come?"

SPIKE: "I was worried about you… didn't want you trampling off alone to get stung by Stickly demon bees."

BUFFY: "Why do you even care?"

Spike stops dead in his tracks and spins around to face her.

SPIKE: "Because I bloody love you Buffy."

BUFFY: "So, why haven't you been around lately… what have you been up to this past week, what are you doing?"

SPIKE: "Nothing… it's just…"

BUFFY: "Just what?"

SPIKE: "It's for you, it's always for you … I'm just trying to figure something out, an I don't want to talk about it yet alright… but love it's not bad… and I'm sorry I've been… distracted, I'll try not to throw all my time into this."

Buffy looks at him with concerned eyes, she can tell that he speaks with love and honesty, but the vagueness of his response still worries her. She reads his face, observes every line across his brow and every reflection in his eyes. They just stand there for a moment in the thick mystical brush of the forest's tall trees, then Spike's face alters and he reads differently then he had before. His warm concern quickly turns into a cold and fearful look of apprehension. "Buffy… don't move," Spike says taking a slow and cautious step toward her. Buffy freezes and the look of fear flutters across her eyes, sitting silently the yellow Stickly demon rests on Buffy's shoulder fluttering its thick wings about and twirling it's inch long stinger around in the air.

Spike apprehensively reaches forward to grab the oversized purse which lay across Buffy's shoulder. He slowly pulls the bag from her and opens it to pull out a mid sized jar. He quietly sets the bag on the ground and untwists the jar lid. With baby steps Spike moves closer to Buffy. He reaches forward and places the open jar before the ping pong ball sized bee like demon and with his other hand, the hand that holds the lid Spike ushers the bee into the jar. As the lid hits the Stickly demon it raises its inch long stinger to plummet it through Buffy's skin, however, Spike forces the Stickly completely into the jar and its stinger only meets with glass. He twists the lid and holds the jar out for Buffy to see.

Buffy stares intently at the oversized bee demon through the glass for a moment and watches it bounce back and forth violently against the glass. She watches as the fur like coat of the bee sticks up and their ends begin to glow a warm yellow color. "What's it doing," she asks Spike. However, Spike's not paying any attention to Buffy; instead his gaze is set upon a sight behind her. "Love, we need to go… now," he says. Buffy glances behind her and sees a swarming horde of glowing, buzzing, Stickly demons headed their way. She grabs her bag and shoves the jar inside it as they start running out of the forest.

Twigs crunch and thin branches are broken as Buffy and Spike push their way through the forest with force. The Stickly demons near, their illuminated bodies buzzing in earshot and needle like stingers twirl about targeting the skin of the running intruders before them. Buffy swats at the demons as they near. Spike fights them off with a stick he's picked up knocking them back as if they were baseballs. They escape through the dimension barrier of the tall trees just in time, escaping into a world where the Stickly's dare not follow.

--

Faith rubs at her arm. A ring from where the jar had been pressed against her skin to ensure the demon stung her is still visible, as is the deep puncture mark that the demon left behind. The gang still stands and waits for the results of the unorthodox treatment and then right before them the pigment starts to return to Faith's eyes. Faith's vision returns and she sighs in relief as her swollen arm comes into view. "It worked, I can see again," she says looking around the room at her friends. Conversations pass among those in the room; Buffy and Spike however stand at the back of the room. In their exhaustion from the night's events they find a comfort in the day's conclusion. Spike fingers reach down to intertwine with Buffy's. They hold hands and after a moment Buffy leans against Spike and he wraps his arm around her.

* * *

A/N: Yay, another chapter done! It would have been sooner had my comp not blown up, but atleast it's done now.

So what is everyone thinking so far? Love feedback, and you guys are all great.

Next chapter (The Pathes We Choose) should be up monday.


	13. 812 The Paths We Choose

**The Paths We Choose**

Run. Stiletto heels tap in a rapid pace increasing in volume and speed. The woman runs as the yellow and bumpy demon chases her. She trips. The right heel of her shoe snaps as it hits the pavement and her body plummets to the ground. The creature nears. With fear and adrenalin she pushes herself up off the ground and continues running. Then she stops, dead end, she's run into an alleyway and there's no way out. She spins around to face the animal that will surly kill her and breathes in deep with fear.

The creature looms before her looking down and broadening its smile of shiny sharp teeth. It snarls a sound so unsettling that the woman closes her eyes. She anticipates its attack, its bite, the pain it will cause her as it tears her apart. But it never comes. Slump, the woman opens her eyes to see the demon fall to the ground, the blade of a sword protrudes through its chest and now standing before her is a woman.

At first our potential victim is generous to have been saved, but as she looks at the dark haired woman before her she feels as though she might still be in danger. There is carelessness in the dark haired woman's eyes, a sense of chaos. The rogue slayer reaches forward to grab the woman's hand and hauls her off into the night.

--

The early morning sun begins to rise and just as it's first rays start to illuminate the backside of the curtains Buffy rolls over to her side to face Spike. They both lie there awake with tousled hair and dreamy eyes, however as Buffy turns her serious thoughts change the calming mood of the room into a more solemn one. Spike looks at her and notices the contradiction that he's seen float behind her eyes over the past month.

SPIKE: "What's wrong love?"

BUFFY: "I like this… this thing with you, being in love with you… I like it."

SPIKE: "Didn't know that was a problem."

BUFFY: "It's not… not right now at least…"

SPIKE: "Shh, None of that… there's no need to think about the future right now, lets just enjoy this."

BUFFY: "I am, and believe me I like to live in the now, but sometimes… sometimes I can't help it, especially after Avery was here… I know… I just know she was _mine_, she… will be my daughter, and I just can't help but think for that to be possible that… well that eventually I will be with someone else, and I don't want to be… I don't want to be with anyone else."

Spike touches her face and looks deep into her eyes. He is again reminded of his immortal status as a vampire; but this time Spike's not worried. There's something in him that says that Avery is someone who will be special to him too. Still though, right now there is a lot left unknown. So many mysteries are yet to be uncovered and even in Spike's search of betterment he has yet to find an answer. How the events will unfold Spike does not know. None the less, he is confident that he and Buffy will last.

SPIKE: "I was in that photo with you love… the one she showed us from the future… you don't know that this is going to fall apart."

BUFFY: "How can't it? Spike… you're dead, you can't…"

SPIKE: "Don't worry about the how; don't worry at all… whatever's meant to happen will happen… If there's one thing I've learned from being around you Slayer, it's that nothing's impossible.

--

Willow makes her bed. She folds up the one side that she slept in and then for just a moment glares at the other which has remained empty for so long. Wordlessly she walks out of her room and into the kitchen, she pours one cup of coffee, puts in one sugar and pulls out one chair from the table to sit at. On this early December morning Willow finds that she hates the word one; the singular, solo, unaccompanied, silent and saddened word _one. _She is all alone. However one good thing has come of her loneliness and that is the free time to have found something that might help them greatly in understanding and controlling the mass amounts of slayers that now walk the earth. Willow has come across an ancient text which regards the Scythe, the slayer's weapon, now all she must do is translate it.

--

In the darkness of Volternas's cave Kennedy finds she is alone as well. However, this rogue slayer is unaccompanied on purpose. Kennedy wanders through the twisting passages within the cave and eyes them up and down intently. She glances back behind her, almost as if to make sure she's not being followed and then continues. She reaches a dead end and kneels down before the rock wall before her. She pulls from her pocket a large clear crystal and with her hands sets it beneath the dirt. Kennedy stands up and rubs her hands together knocking the dirt from them and leaves quickly.

--

There is a knock at Willow's door. Happy to have some company Willow gets up and answers the door, when she does she finds the friendly face of Xander. His warn features have changed so much over the years, his eye-patch the most prominent and telling of the things he's witnessed, but all the same underneath it all he's the same boy that Willow's known all her life. Xander hugs Willow as he walks in to her flat.

WILLOW: "Xander, what are you doing here?"

XANDER: "Ah, I just thought you could use some company… how are you doing?"

WILLOW: "Good… I'm _good_…"

XANDER: "Really?"

WILLOW: "Well… maybe I'm a little lonely… what about you, how've you been. Still seeing that one girl?"

XANDER: "I'm not really _seeing_ her, it's just ah… I don't know what it is yet… I was thinking though, we should go see a movie or something."

WILLOW: "Right now?"

XANDER: "Yeah… I figured it's as good a time as any."

WILLOW: "Yeah, let's go."

--

Faith stands in the training room stretching as Buffy enters. Their eyes meet in a silent hello and Buffy smiles meekly as she enters the room. Faith steadies the punching bag in preparation to train as Buffy sits down and begins her stretches.

BUFFY: "How are you? Eye sight good?"

FAITH: "Five by five… how about you?"

BUFFY: "My sight's fine," Buffy says with confusion.

FAITH: "No, I meant with Spike, you guys had been kinda… drifty, but you've seemed good this last week."

BUFFY: "Oh… yeah. We're good… as good as we can be at least."

FAITH: "Yeah, well… we've all got to walk down the paths we choose."

BUFFY: "I didn't _choose_ any of this. I didn't choose to not be normal, to be the slayer, to fall for a vampire…"

FAITH: "Whoa, chill B… I didn't mean to hit a nerve, but you do choose to be with him. He chose to get his soul. You have choices Buffy… we all chose to be here and do the things we do."

--

Kennedy stands before Volternas, the energy radiating from his body reflects off her face. He's upset and the electrical impulses that jump across his skin glow a little brighter with his emotions. Kennedy stands before him sturdy and confident on the outside, but almost fearful on the inside.

VOLTERNAS: "Why has the vampire not fallen yet?"

KENNEDY: "You have to give it time. The spell is specific to Spike. He needs to come in contact with verve of the spell for it to work. Buffy has the rock that we cast the spell on. It's just a matter of time before it affects Spike."

VOLTERNAS: "This is all moving too slowly."

KENNEDY: "Be patient, there's a lot to do. We captured two more slayers last night. They've never even met Buffy which means we'll be able show them our ways without having to divert them from Buffy's path… They can start out free."

VOLTERNAS: "Yes… this is the mission. You're right, we mustn't forget that… You have so much power within you; you should be free to use it how you want."

--

Spike sits on the floor is the farthest recesses of the Council Library with a book in his hand. He is amongst the dustiest and oldest of the books. Spike reads in the dark, it's as though he's on autopilot from all the books he's skimmed through and his brain is barely processing the information anymore. Then he stops. He's skimmed over something interesting. Spike sits up straight and steadies his hands around the book before him. He re-reads the text and a look of conclusion crosses his face as he has finally found what he's been looking for. Spike closes the book and gets up from the floor to exit the library taking the book with him thinking about the new roads that lie ahead for him.

--

Willow and Xander walk down the road nearing the council building. Their arms are linked and they chat idly about the movie they've just seen. For a short moment in time it feels as though they are teenagers again living carefree lives. Living simpler lives then the ones they chose. Both of them are bundled up tight, but even in the cold air of the afternoon they are warmed by each other's company.

WILLOW: "That was fun, we should do that more often."

XANDER: "You know what. I agree."

There is a vibrating and a ringing that's heard through the layers of clothing as they walk, and Willow digs through the layers of her warmth to find her phone underneath her coat and in the pocket of her jeans. She answers it as they continue walking. When Willow hangs up the phone she turns to Xander who looks at her with questioning eyes.

WILLOW: "Giles called a meeting. Slayers who we haven't had the chance to recruit are disappearing."

--

"Something needs to be done… Girl's lives are in danger," Giles says pacing his office in frustration and cleaning his glasses vigorously. The gang is there before him, all except Dawn who is away at a study group. They've watched him pace and listen to his rant about girls going missing over the past few weeks, all of which were slayers. Many of the girls who have gone missing had recently come into their powers and Giles fears that their newly discovered destinies will lead to corruption without direction from the council.

XANDER: "What does Volternas want with all these slayers?"

BUFFY: "He's building an army… just like we have."

FAITH: "So, what do we do?"

WILLOW: "Well… they've been capturing slayers to get to us; maybe we should do the same."

BUFFY: "Capture one of them?"

WILLOW: "Well yeah, we could get some information out of her maybe… also I haven't found anything on that glowy ball that crashed through the window a few weeks ago and we still don't know any of Volternas's weaknesses."

BUFFY: "Alright then. Let's set it up… if they're targeting slayers to recruit lets give them one."

--

Kennedy again walks through the dark corridors of the cave where she's resided for the past few months. Again she is alone, and again she carries a clear crystal in her hand. A flashlight lights her way as she travels deep into the interior of the cave. The rock walls surrounding her feel like they are caving in as the space around her dwindles. The passageway gets thinner and thinner as she walks until it becomes too tight for her to move any farther. With the slight sense of claustrophobia sneaking into her senses Kennedy quickly sets the crystal on the ground and makes her way out of the tiny space.

--

Myla walks alone in the dark. She travels down an alleyway with the street in sight and tightens the scarf around her neck watching the chill of her warm breath float in the air. Nervously she glances over her shoulder as she picks up speed and then as she looks forward again she's startled. Myla finds herself face to face with a blonde haired blue eyed rogue slayer. The girl must have jumped down from the roof top, but she seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. The rogue slayer punches Myla hard enough to nearly knock her out and then grabs her wrist to drag her off into the night. Before they get very far Myla punches back, but the rogue slayer uses all her force to continue moving, she's about to punch Myla again when her wrist is grabbed.

The blue eyes of the rogue slayer spin around to face the force that withholds her punch and she finds herself face to face with Buffy. Blonde hair swings as she's yanked from Myla by Buffy. Faith and Spike join in to subdue her while Xander, and Willow lend a hand to Myla.

--

A cold ice pack rests across Myla's head as she sits on Xander's couch in his apartment. Xander walks over to sit next to Myla with a cup of hot chocolate in his hand. She smiles up at him for his kind gesture, a smile that widens as Xander sits beside the wounded girl and wraps his arm around her.

XANDER: "How you feeling."

MYLA: "Like I got hit with a truck… it's not all black and blue is it?"

XANDER: "No, and it probably wont get that way either… Slayer powers, fast healing and all that."

MYLA: "Lucky me I guess."

XANDER: "You were really brave to do that you know."

MYLA: "What play bait…? I don't know how _brave_ that really is."

XANDER: "Hey now, I've spent a lot of time playing bait… it takes a lot of guts to put yourself out there like that. You did good."

MYLA: "Thanks."

Myla smiles up at Xander and they share a sweet moment of understanding, however their moment is interrupted as Buffy quietly walks through the door. They both look up at her as she enters the room.

BUFFY: "How's everything going?"

XANDER: "Pretty good… how about with you? Have we gotten any info out of our rogue yet?"

BUFFY: "Faith and Spike and down in the cellar with her now. So far she's not talking, but I'm sure we'll get something out of her soon."

MYLA: "I just don't get why so many girls have gone rogue."

BUFFY: "…It's just the path they chose."

* * *

A/N: I know this chapter was a little less action and more info then usual, but it's setting up the next chapter (Feel the Warmth) where some questions will be answered, and there will be lots of Spuffiness. For right now though I want to leave you with these questions.

What is Kennedy doing with the crystals in the cave?

What did Spike find in his book?

What will the glowy ball do to Spike?

There's a lot more to come in the next chapter. Thanks to all my readers and reviewers. I'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Maybe this week, otherwise early next week.


	14. 813 Feel the Warmth

**Feel the Warmth**

After the night's events Spike finds himself quite famished. He knows the fridge in the apartment that he shares with Buffy and Dawn is empty of blood, but he remembers that he saw a bag of blood in the fridge in Willow's room of magical ingredients. Probably blood she had saved for a spell. He walks into the office to find the witch holding a glowing ball before her eyeing it up intently. Spike is intrigued by the sight of the object she holds, it's as though it calls to him.

WILLOW: "Hey Spike… I thought you were questioning the slayer we caught with Buffy and Faith?"

SPIKE: "I was… just feeling a bit peckish is all, sides, Giles is down there now don't think they need me to stand and look menacing."

--

Buffy stands with her arms crossed looking at the blonde slayer behind the bars. Faith and Giles stand behind Buffy both with glaring eyes. The three of them gaze down the rogue slayer trying to impose a sense of authority on her. Their tactics seem to be working, the cold dark room that her cell is in, thick bars, and power that radiates off the three before her is almost enough to scare the rogue into spilling everything she knows right there.

BUFFY: "I'm done playing games, now you are going to tell me what you know, and you're going to start by telling me why Volternas sent me that glowing ball."

The girl is silent for a moment; she watches the body movement of the three beyond the bars. Faith crosses her arms and all three sets of eyes glare at her with precision. Dark, cold, empty, the faces of authority stare, she shivers. She can feel the walls closing in and then she breaks. She's scared and without the hopeful words of Volternas and his promises of freedom behind her she's left alone.

GIRL: "Okay… I don't know much… I've only been working with Volternas for the past few weeks."

FAITH: "Good, we're making progress… now, I suggest you answer B's question and tell us what you know."

GIRL: "I've heard a few things, Volternas was talking with one of the girls… one of his favorites."

GILES: "Kennedy."

GIRL: "Yeah, that was her name… they said something about a spell and something about a spike."

BUFFY: "Spike?"

GIRL: "Yeah, the spell was supposed to take out the spike."

The girl's words hit Buffy hard. For just as second she's frozen and she fears that it's a second too long. She fights the fear away that causes her pause and takes off up the stairs with all the speed she can muster.

--

Spike wipes the blood from his lips and sets the emptied bag of blood on top of the fridge. He wanders over to Willow as she continues to analyze the shimmering object and takes an interest in her study. The glow draws Spike near; it pulls him in as if it were calling his name.

SPIKE: "Whatcha got there Red?"

WILLOW: "Oh, it's some trinket from Volternas… those slimy demons threw it through the window a few weeks ago."

SPIKE: "Right, I remember something about that… what's it do?"

WILLOW: "That's what I'm trying to figure out… so far… I got nothing."

SPIKE: "Right… hand it here, let me get a look at it."

Willow hands over the glowing object. In the hall Buffy runs as fast as her body will let her toward the room where Willow and Spike are. She reaches the doorway and peers into the room. Time seems to slow to a halt as Buffy watches the shiny orb transfer from Willow's hands to Spikes. "No!" she yells and both Spike and Willow turn to face her, but it's too late. The energy from the ball touches Spike's skin. Hot, buzzing and shocking energy, it touches his skin and rushes into his body.

Faith has stepped closer to the bars of the rogue slayer's cell. Her brown eyes are large as she stares down the naive girl before her. Giles stands beside her, telltale signs of the ripper apparent in his features. The girl knows she's in trouble, knows she's in the wrong, and knows that she must tell them everything.

FAITH: "Why does Volternas want to take out Spike?"

GIRL: "I don't know, they never said… I didn't hear that much, really."

GILES: "What is this orb supposed to do to him?"

GIRL: "I really don't know, please…"

FAITH: "What do you think this is a game? Do you think Volternas is really going to win, because let me tell you something. He won't… and even though he offers you all the things you think you want, it's wrong."

--

Spike's body is trembling as electricity flows through his veins. The shiny shimmering orb glows brighter as it remains clasped in his hand. Spike falls to the floor. Buffy rushes to his now illuminated form, but stops herself from touching him for fear of being hurt. Willow has also knelt down, and the two women stare at the vampire as he appears to be glowing from the inside out. His face shows his pain, but there is nothing that Buffy can do and a tear rolls down her face.

Spike feels hot; the cold blood in his veins is heated up and starts to flow through his body. The electrical impulses from the spell start to shock his organs. Spike feels as though he's being electrocuted from the inside out. His body is flushed, his veins expand, and his heart starts to beat as electricity flows through it. Finally Spike's grip loosens on the orb, his fingers fall flat and the orb rolls free. The spell dissipates from the orb and returns to its natural state as a perfectly smooth round stone.

Spike's body falls silent, and after a moment Buffy decides that he's safe to touch. With tears splashing to the floor Buffy touches Spike's face and then hugs his prone form. Her head lies on his chest and she fears the worst until she notices something out of the ordinary. Buffy's head lifts and she looks down at Spike's face. She feels his chest rise and fall and watches his nostrils flare as air moves through them. Buffy realizes that Spike's body is warm and beneath his skin she can feel blood pulse through his veins. She can feel his heart beat. She glances at Willow but needs not say anything as her friend has noticed the change as well.

Spike breathes in deep and his eyes flutter open. His body is sore and he feels like his skin is on fire. His eyes glare up at the ceiling. It doesn't take him long to realize that there is something very different about how his body is working. It's working in a way that it hasn't in over a hundred years.

--

Spike sits on the table in Willow's office, and Buffy sits beside him in a chair. She holds his hand in hers examining it, feeling its warmth and observing the pinkish color of his skin. Willow has looked up the spell that was cast on the stone that he touched and has found answers to the questions that have developed in their minds. At this point the rest of the gang has made their way into the room as well and look on with curiosity. Xander stands next to Spike and eyes him up with intrigue, while Dawn sits beside her sister and watches the interaction between her and Spike. Faith and Andrew stand about looking in.

WILLOW: "The spell they used was something that was specific to Spike, it basically charged his whole body with electricity and that re-started his heart?"

XANDER: "So you're saying evil-undead here is alive?"

FAITH: "What does that mean?"

ANDREW: "It means that Spike's been given a second chance at the life he lost. Don't you see, he was once a ruthless killer, but now fights on the side of good and he's been rewarded!"

WILLOW: "not exactly… Volternas most likely did this to make Spike vulnerable. His body's alive which means he's susceptible to all the things humans can be hurt by."

SPIKE: "Wait a second… would that mean that I'm not vulnerable to the things that would kill me as a vampire?

DAWN: "I kinda think a stake through the heart would kill you either way."

GILES: "I think Spike's referring to sunlight."

DAWN: "oh… right."

WILLOW: "Sunlight, holy water, mirrors, none of them should effect you right now… but that's just in theory."

SPIKE: "I guess I'll just have to test some things out."

BUFFY: "Does this mean that he'll grow old?"

WILLOW: "If he stayed like this then yes, but the spell is temporary… he's alive right now, but only because that spell put energy in his body… the spell is making your heart beat and blood pump and all that, eventually it will wear off and you should go back to being a vampire."

BUFFY: "How long will he be like this?"

WILLOW: "It's hard to tell, a day maybe."

XANDER: "Whoa, hold on a second… if Volternas did this to get to take out Spike then we should be preparing for an attack."

GILES: "Yes, quite possibly, however there is a good chance that Volternas doesn't even know that the spell has gone into effect."

BUFFY: "Well then let's not let him find out… Giles, Faith, Xander I need you guys downstairs interrogating that girl. I want to know everything she knows about Volternas. Willow can you make sure our defensive shields are up, I don't want anything getting in here, I'm gonna stay with Spike. If anything does come after him I want to be there."

--

Spike looks deep into frosty pools of blue. He stares at the reflection of a man who he hasn't seen in over a hundred years and finds himself engrossed in his features. He looks deep into his eyes as if he were searching for the soul that he fought so hard to retrieve. He runs his fingers through his hair and observes his bleached locks with a look of wonderment.

Spike steps out of the bathroom to find Buffy waiting in the living room for him. She looks at him with worried eyes as he walks to the window. After a moment's hesitation Spike pulls back the shades and lets the sun shine on his face. Buffy watches him stare into the sun. His eyes squint from the brightness and then he smiles feeling the warmth on his skin. Buffy walks up beside him and looks out the window as well. "It's been a long bloody time since I've seen this city in the light of day," Spike says lost in the image of London. Then he turns to Buffy and touches her face. For the first time Spike's touch is warm against her skin and it makes her smile. He leans in and they share a warm and fevered kiss.

--

After some coaxing Faith, Giles and Xander are able to get the rogue slayer talking. They now listen to her story in the dark cold basement where the Council hides all its secrets. She's been broken from the thoughts that Volternas had brainwashed into her. This gives Faith, Giles and Xander hope that others who have gone rogue can be saved as well.

GIRL: "… He just preaches about freedom and chaos. About how we have this great ability as slayers and that we should use it to our advantage. Use it to take what we want from the world… we're above all other beings."

XANDER: "Great a demon with a slayer-superiority complex… a whole new form of racism."

GILES: "He's preaching very dangerous and radical ideas, that's obvious."

FAITH: "Why is he trying to get to us if he already has a whole army of you?"

GIRL: "He's not building an army… he wants to liberate us, wants to liberate everyone, including Buffy."

GILES: "What he wants is to undermine the entire system that's been in place for centuries… The role of the slayer is to fight against the forces of darkness, if Volternas succeeds in _liberating_ all of the slayers the world will fall out of balance."

FAITH: "Everyone looking out for themselves and no one to protect the world."

--

The curtains in Buffy and Spike's room are wide letting in the afternoon sun which shines across the bed. Buffy and Spike lie with nothing but the sheets covering both of their warm bodies. Smiles adorn their faces as Buffy cuddles up to Spike's side. He kisses her forehead and looks down on her with loving eyes. Loving eyes which soon roam to the open curtains, his face is illuminated by the sun and he basks in its glow as he stares out the window. "I want to go outside… let's go for a walk love," he says and Buffy readjusts, concern crossing her face as she looks up at him.

BUFFY: "Spike, we can't it's too dangerous, Volternas might be waiting…"

SPIKE: "Yeah and he might not be… look Buffy this isn't going to last, this could be my last chance to walk in the sunlight. It's worth the risk."

Buffy's fearful eyes soften, and though she knows it's a dangerous decision she also knows that it's a once in a million opportunity for Spike.

--

Their hands are clasped in the cold December air giving warmth to their fingertips. A light snow has begun to fall as Buffy and Spike walk down the street bundled up in warm clothing. For the first time Spike wears his leather coat for warmth and not just appeal and as he walks he pulls it tighter around him. The stores they pass are lit up in preparation for the holidays and overall both Buffy and Spike feel like it couldn't be a more perfect day to take a stroll in the sun.

BUFFY: "What's it like?"

SPIKE: "What's what like?"

BUFFY: "Being alive again."

SPIKE: "It's odd, but familiar all the same… everything feels different. Every sensation… it's hard to explain, but it's a good feeling… feeling my heart beat and my lungs breathe, being alive gives my organs purpose… it gives me this feeling of being a part of the world. When you're a vampire, when you're dead, sure you're in the world but you're not a part of it."

--

Volternas stands tall and enraged before Kennedy. He paces in wide strides and glares at her with evil pale eyes.

VOLTERNAS: "The spell has been enacted and we don't know where the vampire is?"

KENNEDY: "Our source inside the council said he left with Buffy… I didn't expect them to leave; the plan was to have someone take him out inside. I thought for sure Buffy would keep him inside to keep him safe."

Volternas sends a lightning bolt flying at the wall of the cave and shatters the rock into tiny pieces putting a large dip in the wall. Kennedy twitches and for a moment and is terrified, then she composes herself and puts on a face of confidence.

KENNEDY: "We have slayers out on the look for them… they have guns. One shot, that's all it will take… They will find them, don't worry."

--

Buffy and Spike eat an early dinner at a small restaurant they came across on their walk. Buffy watches Spike eat hungrily and savor every bite. She's put so much effort into just taking in the sight of him that she barely pokes at her own meal. She can see how much being alive makes Spike happy and in that moment with him after having walked through town in the daylight makes Buffy actually feel normal for once.

BUFFY: "I almost wish this wouldn't wear off."

SPIKE: "You're not the only one, a bloke could get used to this… do you know how amazing food tastes?"

Buffy just smiles at Spike and laughs a little at his experience.

--

A rogue slayer waits in the shadows outside the council building. Kennedy's instructions had been to search the town for Buffy and Spike, but this rogue wasn't going to follow her orders. After all wasn't that the point, to do what you want. Well, this slayer wanted to be the one to actually take out Spike and not just roam around on a random goose chase attempting to find him. As she thinks about it she starts to wonder why Kennedy had given them such bad instruction, but then ignored her thoughts as she waited below the setting sun to take aim on the now living vampire.

--

The Council building is in sight as Buffy and Spike walk home, the sky begins to darken and soon a beautiful sunset will present itself. Buffy enjoys every second as they walk home feeling like the day has gone by far too fast. The sky begins to grow orange and red as they reach the stoop of the building, and they stop walking. Spike turns to face Buffy. "What is it," Buffy questions. "Let's just stay here for a moment… until the sun has set," Spike replies. She looks up at him and smiles leaning in to give him a quick kiss.

The Girl in the shadows takes aim.

They lean in, but before their lips meet a pain shoots through Spike's body.

The girl pulled the trigger, but the gun malfunctioned. It didn't fire.

BUFFY: "Spike, what is it?"

SPIKE: "The Spell's wearing off… I can feel it… can feel my body dying."

BUFFY: "Let's get you inside."

SPIKE: "No… not yet. I want to see it. Want to feel it one last time."

Buffy helps Spike to the ground positioning his back to the building and sits next to him.

The rogue in the shadows watches as her view becomes obscured by a lamp post. She knows the changes are happening. Her one chance is lost, as he now dies a bullet will do nothing to kill him. Nothing to prevent him from becoming a vampire again.

They just sit there like that, out of range of the rogue shooter and in the warm magnificence of the sunset. Buffy holds Spike's hand and feels the warmth drain from his skin as his body slowly dies. Spike looks up at the sun and watches it slowly dwindle away beneath the horizon. He feels his heart slow and his breath catch. It hurts, but the sight of the setting sun and the feeling of Buffy's hand in his makes it bearable.

* * *

A/N: I got real sick on wednesday... it sucked I missed work and four classes, but I got this done so it was all worth it. Next chapter (Kiss me in the Moonlight) will be up next week. Expect to see more Dawn, she's not had a large part in the last few chapters, but this next one will involve her a lot more. For all of you Spuffy fans wondering if Spike's day spent alive will have any reprucussions you will find out in "Secrets" Lots of questions will be answered soon. Thanks again to all my readers. Your reviews keep me going.


	15. 814 Kiss Me in the Moonlight

**Kiss Me in the Moonlight**

Dawn sits at the window in the living room. Her phone is clenched in her hand as she watches the time tick by across its clock. Night has fallen and she has yet to hear from Alden. Dressed and ready for their dinner date Dawn is worried and angry all at the same time. He's already an hour late and he's yet to call her to explain why. All Dawn can do is stare up at the brilliant full moon and hope that he calls soon.

--

Down the hall Willow makes a breakthrough. She reads through a book of ancient text that refers to the Scythe. The Weapon of Slayers, for weeks she's tried to translate it with no avail, but now she thinks she's found a way. With her laptop open before her, the ancient text to her left and a notebook to her right Willow starts to jot away at the most basic of understanding of the content. She knows it will take much more time to completely translate the full reading of the text, but she's at least on her way there.

--

Buffy and Spike return from patrolling, quietly they open the front door to their apartment and step inside. Asleep on the couch they find Dawn. Her phone still lies in her hand and the light from the full moon shines in through the window. Buffy gives Spike a knowing look upset for her sister having been stood up. "Should we just leave her there?" Buffy asks. "No, I'll take her to her room," Spike says picking up the sleeping form of Dawn. When Spike returns Buffy has taken off her mittens and scarf, and hung her warm winter coat on the hook by the door. "She was so excited for this date tonight," Buffy says with sadness apparent in her voice. Her shoulders slump and Spike can tell that she's letting Dawn's misfortune affect her.

SPIKE: "I guess Alden wasn't as much… that or it is a full moon..."

BUFFY: "What you think something… got him?"

SPIKE: "I'm just saying I wouldn't be surprised."

BUFFY: "… If only getting ditched on a date was that easy to explain all the time… well, I just hope he calls her with a good excuse tomorrow, I know she really likes him."

SPIKE: "Yeah, good excuse like he got eaten."

Spike gleams a bright and cocky smile at Buffy. His commentary is just enough to keep her from feeling bad for Dawn and draw her back into a good mood. She smiles back at him, and all thoughts of feeling sad for Dawn are lost. Spike always did know how to keep her from feeling down.

--

Buffy, Spike, Xander, Andrew and Faith sit in Giles's office as the early morning sun begins to peer in through the blinds. Before them sitting on Giles's desk a small TV displays the news, and across the display flashes a bulletin. "Woman killed, wild dog suspected," The news reporter talks of a woman being mauled and gruesomely killed on the streets of London the night before. Giles turns off the TV having gotten his point across and then faces the group before him.

ANDREW: "I don't get it… what are we supposed to do about a wild dog?"

XANDER: "It's not a wild dog, Andrew, it's obviously some group of people who've been possessed by a pack of hyenas."

ANDREW: "Ooh."

BUFFY: "What? Xander… it's a werewolf."

XANDER: "…or that."

GILES: "Yes, well as you can see we have a problem."

FAITH: "So let's lock and load, stock up on silver bullets and take this thing down tonight."

BUFFY: "No, we can't… we need to figure out who the werewolf is… this is a person too, not just some creature killing in the night… he probably doesn't even know what he is."

SPIKE: "Any ideas on how to figure out who our beasty is love?"

Before Buffy can answer Spike's question Willow bursts through the door and all faces turn to her. Excitement covers her face and she begins to speak completely oblivious to the group before her.

WILLOW: "I got it!"

BUFFY: "Got what?"

WILLOW: "I found this text… it was really hard to figure out, but I did… and it's all about the Scythe and slayers and…"

XANDER: "Okay, Will… I think you should breathe."

WILLOW: "Right… ok, basically I've come across a way that we can choose who gets slayer powers and who doesn't… so  
all those rogue slayers… poof, they'll just be rogue… well not really poof, and I still have a lot of work to do before I…"

BUFFY: "Willow, that's incredible."

WILLOW: "Yeah, it'll take me some time yet but I think I can do it… so what's the meeting all about?"

BUFFY: "Werewolf."

WILLOW: 'Oh."

--

Dawn sits with her legs crossed on her bed and a book in hand. She attempts to distract herself from looking at her phone with her novel, but still every few minutes her eyes wander to its screen hoping to receive a message from her boyfriend. Dawn reminds herself that it's still early, but paranoia probes at the back of her mind none the less. Finally Dawn's anxiety gets the best of her and she gives up on her reading. She gets up and exits her room to find Buffy and Spike walking in through the front door.

DAWN: "Hey, where have you guys been?"

BUFFY: "Emergency meeting… you were sleeping so we thought we'd just let you be."

SPIKE: "Apparently there's a werewolf in town."

"Cool," Dawn says lacking enthusiasm as she sits down at the breakfast counter and fiddles with her phone. Buffy and Spike look on at her seeing straight through to her breaking heart; circles are present below her eyes and her body language screams of distress.

BUFFY: "Still no call?"

DAWN: "Nope."

BUFFY: "I'm sure he'll call soon."

DAWN: "right… so what's going on with this werewolf thing?"

BUFFY: "The whole gang's patrolling the city tonight… wanna come? I'll let you shoot the tranq gun…"

Dawn just fiddles with the chain of her necklace and even after the tempting offer of working with one of the _big guns_ she seems preoccupied. Dawn just shrugs and then wanders back to her room. Buffy's shoulders slum upset for her sister.

--

The glow of the setting sun illuminates the edges of the city and reflects off the shiny tranquilizer gun that Xander holds as he walks. Beside him Myla blows warm breath into her folded hands then rubs them back and forth trying to keep them warm in the freezing winter night. The moon has just become visible and their werewolf stakeout has begun.

XANDER: "Thanks for coming with, sometimes patrolling can get boring… Buffy usually finds whatever beastie were looking for before any of the rest of us."

MYLA: "It's no problem at all… I wanted to come… although I didn't expect it to be this cold."

XANDER: "Yeah, that's the thing about slaying, the job has to get done whether rain or sleet or snow… being the slayer is kind of like being a mail man, except you're delivering death to the creatures of the underworld instead of letters."

Myla smiles at Xander's comment as the last of the sun disappears beyond the horizon. He watches her as they walk, notices the smile on her face and the twinkle in her eye, and thinks to himself that he really is falling for this girl. Then her feet stop moving and they both pause for a moment, the moonlight shines through the naked graveyard trees behind them and Xander looks down with confusion at the girl before him. Her breath is visible in the cold night air and her eyes gleam over with questions on her mind.

MYLA: "Xander… can I ask you something?"

XANDER: "Yeah, anything?"

MYLA: "Having lived the life you've lived… if you could go back would you do it all again?"

XANDER: "Yeah, no question… there's been a lot of scary moments in my life an there's been a lot of things that I've lost  
along the way… people I've cared about have died, but even after all that pain… Yeah I'd do it all again."

MYLA: "Why? I'm going through all this training and hearing about all the risks of my destiny and sometimes I just wonder if it's worth it."

XANDER: "It's worth it because once you've seen the good you can do, that feeling of knowing you've saved the world… it makes your life worth living."

--

Buffy and Spike walk swiftly down an alleyway near where the werewolf had mauled the woman the night before. They look around, but find no clues to suggest that the creature had been there at all. As they walk side by side Buffy notices how her hot breath makes visible swirls in the air and then as she glances over to Spike she notices how there are no swirls of hot air. No swirls because he has no breath. No breath because he's dead. Spike can tell that there's something she's thinking about from the looks that she's giving him.

SPIKE: "What's on your mind love?"

BUFFY: "Nothing really… I'm just thinking about that day you got to spend alive."

SPIKE: "You're wishin that it was a permanent thing aren't you?"

Buffy thinks about Spike's question, and in truth she would love to live a normal life with him, a life in the sun, a life where they grow old together, but right now she's not done being the slayer and she knows that she needs him to be who he is.

BUFFY: "no, I'm just thinking that… we had one good day."

Spike smiles down at her, but he knows the reasoning for her answer. He hasn't thought about his mysterious research since his day spent alive, but now Spike is starting to think that he should search after the breakthrough he made in the library weeks earlier. Buffy deserves better.

--

Within the warm walls of the council building, sheltered from the chilling winter air, Willow works away diligently at translating the text before her. She labors away in silence with the warm glow of the overhanging lamp above her being her only source of light. Each new syllable she discovers is a rush of excitement and in that moment in time Willow feels a little bit like herself as a high school student driven by knowledge. It will take weeks just to get the whole text translated, but every letter she discovered was one letter closer to that goal. It was almost enough excitement to keep the witch's mind off of Kennedy.

--

Xander and Myla continue to walk through the moon lit cemetery, now they walk hand in hand discussing various stories as they go."So you really saved the world with a story about a yellow crayon?" Myla questions and their walking slows. "Yeah..." Xander says about to continue with his story but stops short as he finds himself lost in her eyes and the moonlight gleaming within them. They look deep into each other and in the white glow from the moonlight they kiss. Their lips meet and Xander brings his hand up to cup her face. That's when they hear it, the loud menacing howl of a werewolf. Immediately their kiss breaks. They glance at each other for just a second then Xander picks up his radio to immediately signal the rest of the gang.

--

From all directions the gang rushes toward the cemetery to take down the werewolf. Xander and Myla move toward the howl they heard. They move deeper into the cemetery and in the distance they see a shadow drift from behind mausoleums and headstones. Just outside the cemetery gate Buffy and Spike hear the beasts howl for the first time, and across the cemetery Faith's feet snap twigs as she runs through the woods with Andrew trailing behind her.

Xander and Myla's speed has slowed as they tread quietly knowing that the beast is near. They hear a twig break and turn around in a flash, however fail to see the werewolf. Then from behind them they hear it breathing and when they spin around again they actually do find themselves face to face with the creature. Xander aims his tranquilizer gun at the werewolf as it opens its mouth baring its sharp teeth. The creature swings at him and both Xander and Myla are thrown off balance. Then just as it appears as though the creature is about to get the best of them it howls a sound of pain and falls to the ground. In the void where the beast had stood Faith now stands, she shot the beast and now lowers her gun. Also at this time Buffy and Spike come up running and the six of them look down at the now sleeping wolf man. "And here I thought the night might be boring," Xander says as he steadies himself.

--

In the dark recesses of the Council's cellar Buffy, Spike, Xander and Myla watch the sleeping beast on the other side of the bars. They've locked it up, and now they wait for the sun to rise and the werewolf to return to its human form. Their four faces turn as they hear the creaking of the basement door and watch as Dawn walks into the room.

DAWN: "Hey… how's it going?"

BUFFY: "Good."

XANDER: "Yeah we're just waiting to see who our beasty is."

SPIKE "…The sun's rising now… it shouldn't be long."

MYLA: "So what do we do after it changes back?"

BUFFY: "Talk to_ whoever_ it is, tell them what they are and just help them adjust and learn to lock themselves up three nights a month."

The furry body of the wolf before them starts to twist and morph. Its hair recedes as do its claws and teeth. Bones collapse and reform, its snout flattens and muscles smooth. Those before it watch in amazement as the wolf becomes a man. At first the man is unrecognizable, but as his features become more apparent it's obvious to Dawn who he is. The wolf transforms into Alden.

Dawn is shocked. She doesn't even know what to think. Alden was the one thing in her life that was normal and that possibly promised a normal future. With Dawn's new discoveries of her powers having a nice normal boyfriend was what kept her grounded; and now here he was sleeping before her just having turned back into his human state because he's a werewolf. At the same time though Dawn knows that this is a way to let him into her world. Overall Dawn finds herself trying to sort through conflicting thoughts.

A/N: I'd love to get the next chapter up this friday, but I don't know if I will. Thats my goal. If not though "To Be a Better Man" will be up early next week for sure. Next chapter is a little more Spike centric, if you're wondering what mysterious things he's been researching you'll find out. You'll also find out more about Kennedy and those crystals she's been hiding in Volternas's lair. Lots to come and then of course in "Secrets" there will be a secret to be revealed, go figure.

Thank you to all my readers. It feels like every chapter I post not only are you all there continuing to follow along but I'm picking up new readers as well. You're all great, thanks for your reviews.


	16. 815 To be a Better Man

**8.15 To Be a Better Man**

A single bulb hangs in the dark hall where Spike walks. It swings on its cord casting shadows that move across the walls of the thin hall. As the light shifts graffiti and scribblings are visible all around. The light moves across Spike's face making his cheekbones and the recesses of his face seem more prominent than usual. He's on a mission, one that he takes very seriously as his face morphs into that of his vampire visage and he walks through the door at the end of the hall to enter a demon bar.

Spike saunters up to the bar with a menacing swagger that sends the message out to all other demons in the room that he means business. He sits down at a stool and crosses his arms and rests his elbows on the bar setting his eyes on the grayish blue demon bartender before him. A'rassk'mn'va runs his hand over the blue-grey twisting horn on the right side of his head ignoring it's matching counterpart on the left and eyes Spike up.

SPIKE: "I need a bit of information."

A'VA: "It's gonna cost you Spike… we were square after that Dyedre demon crystal I got for you and that blonde bird."

SPIKE: "I'm willing to pay for this bit of info mate… I need to know where I can find a Mohra demon."

--

Kennedy stands outside the cave which she has called home for the past few months; her feet make prints in the frosted grass. The sun is now rising and casts a warm glow over the top of the tall rocks. In Kennedy's hand is a clear crystal, her last clear crystal, and at her feet is a shallow hole. She sets the crystal in the ground and fills in the hole then stands again looking into the warm glow of the rising sun. She glances at her watch and waits until the minute hand falls exactly on the half hour. "Obex," She says with certainty.

--

The demon sitting next to Spike twitches as he hears the name Mohra. A worn leather jackets adorns his scaly shoulders. His face is rough and dark as if it were covered with some kind of hardened scaly shell. The demon sets down his drink and turns his head ever so slightly toward Spike. He's not really facing him, just leaning in his direction.

DEMON: "...their veins run with the blood of eternity... what would a creature like _you_ want with the likes of one of them?"

Spike's attention moves from the bartender before him to the fish-skinned demon beside him. His yellow eyes look the creature up and down. He analyzes his body language and facial features, and then in a flash he has the demon violently flipped around his back pushed up against the bar leaning over so his shoulders are flat with its surface. Spike's hands are around the creature's throat and he looks down at him as the demon wonders if Spike will push him just that little bit more to snap his back.

SPIKE: "And just what does it matter to you… you know what I think… I think you know where I can get my hands on one."

DEMON: "…no I don't I was just…"

SPIKE: "Well then I guess I'll just have to kill you instead…"

DEMON: "No! Wait… maybe… I might know where one is…"

--

Dawn and Alden walk hand and hand through the Council as Dawn gives him a tour. Over the past week Dawn has let Alden into her world and the facts about who she is as well as her friends and what they do. Alden walks beside Dawn bright-eyed and full of wonderment as he attempts to understand that the myths of Halloween and fairy tale stories of creatures of the underworld aren't myths at all; and then atop all of that he's finding a way to come to terms with being a werewolf himself. All and all though Alden is dealing well and taking everything in stride.

DAWN: "Okay, and this is where Buffy and Faith train the slayers and then down here is Willow's office where she does all her spells and stuff, but I'm not allowed to be in there alone because this one time… well, let's just say that speaking Latin in front of the books is a bad thing."

"Dawn," Buffy yells from behind her sister. She's just exited the elevator on her way toward Giles's office. Dawn spins around as does Alden to the sound of her name.

BUFFY: "Hey, have you seen Spike?"

DAWN: "No, why what's up?

BUFFY: "I'm not sure yet… there's a meeting in Giles's office."

DAWN: "Oo, can Alden sit in with us… pleeease?"

Buffy thinks over the question. The immediate answer that comes to mind is no. Sure Alden is a werewolf and it's good for him to know a little bit more about the world then he previously did, but letting him in on the interworkings of the Council's operations, on her operations, that could be dangerous. Letting in Alden simply because he's Dawn's boyfriend is fine for now, but what if they break up. Then again could Alden really be a threat to them? All her thoughts however are pushed away by the look on her sister's face, the one that was previously so saddened.

BUFFY: "…Fine… but just this once, okay."

DAWN: "Yay, thank you thank you."

--

Buffy opens the door to Giles's office and immediately her body tenses, her eyes grow wide and her slayer sense is more then tingling. She goes on alert when she sees Kennedy standing before her. Buffy rushes at Kennedy pinning her against the wall as Dawn and Alden walk in behind her. Buffy's instincts were so strong that she failed to notice Giles, Willow and Faith who now run over to Buffy as she chokes Kennedy.

WILLOW: "Buffy stop."

Buffy looks to Willow in confusion, then her grip loosens as she realizes that Faith has her hand on her arm. Slowly Buffy lets go and Kennedy gasps for air and rubs her neck once Buffy's hands are safely at her sides.

BUFFY: "What the hell is going on?"

--

Buffy sits at the head of the table Dawn and Alden are to her left and Faith sits to her right. She looks up at Willow, Kennedy and Giles who stand before her. Her chair is tilted slightly so that she faces them head on as they stand to the side of the table. Buffy's face is still slightly baffled even after their explanation of Kennedy's appearance.

BUFFY: "So… you were never evil?"

KENNEDY: "no… it was all a plan to set up Volternas."

BUFFY: "And you knew, Willow?"

WILLOW: "Yeah… I couldn't say anything, I didn't want to risk Volternas finding out… once Kennedy set the crystals in place I got the Wiccans together and we did I spell to create a force field."

DAWN: "So does this mean that we don't have to worry about Volternas anymore?"

WILLOW: "It'll wear off eventually, but for now… it should buy us some time."

From behind them the door swings open and Spike staggers in smelling of smoke and death, immediately Buffy's eyes fix on him. She knows that he's been up to something and the thoughts about what it could be are eating away at her. Spike's eyes land on Kennedy and confusion immediately covers his emotions as his brow furrows.

SPIKE: "Uh… what'd I miss?"

FAITH: "Kennedy's not evil."

SPIKE: "Right…"

BUFFY: "Where have you been?"

SPIKE: "…out."

Spike can tell that Buffy is upset with his answer, but this is not the time or place to talk about it, besides he hasn't located the Mohra demon yet. There will be nothing to tell until he finds one, then there will be possibilities.

GILES: "Anyway, back to the matter at hand. With Xander and Andrew in France on a recruiting mission that means were shorthanded and will all need to work twice as hard to take advantage of this time."

BUFFY: "Right… Willow, how's that translation going?"

WILLOW: "Good… I think I've almost got it, but it'll just help with the rogue slayers, we still need to find a way to take out Volternas."

BUFFY: "Kennedy, did you pick up any useful information while you were… undercover?"

KENNEDY: "Maybe."

BUFFY: "Okay, well tell us everything you know, we need to find a weakness."

--

The sun still shines brightly on the streets of London, but Spike walks in the safety of underground tunnels to reach his destination. He had stayed at the Council for quite some time hearing about Kennedy's time in Volternas's lair and going through possible strategies with the scoobies, then he quietly slipped out. They had a lot of book work before them and Spike felt like he had better things to do. Eventually they would notice his absence, and Spike knows that Buffy will not be happy with him. He knows that his mysterious research and trips lately have been wearing thin on her patients, but this is something he needs to do.

Spike pulls a piece of crumpled paper from his pocket where he's written down some basic information about where to find this Mohra demon. He looks over its contents and then puts the paper back into the pocket of his duster wrinkling it even more as he does and continues walking.

--

Books are scattered across the table in Giles's office as those who remain read through them and think critically about what to do with their recent situation. Dawn glances up at her boyfriend and smiles a little as she reads the disbelief that's written across his face.

ALDEN: "Are all of these… these creatures in this book… they're all real?"

BUFFY: "Yup."

Buffy glances up at Alden to watch the information that he reads flood into his brain. His eyes are wide and Buffy can't help but feel for the boy as he's pulled into a world that she's come so accustomed to. As she looks at him she's reminded of herself when she first became the slayer and the things that lived in the darkness were new to her as well.

BUFFY: It takes a little getting used to."

--

The tunnel that Spike has been traveling in opens up to a much wider space, water drips from the ceiling and Spike moves with stealth knowing that in this part of the underground is likely to be inhabited by many demons who would not like the idea of Spike treading into their territory.

He sees a shadow move in the distance and within a few steps Spike sees that the tunnel splits off into three other tunnels. There is a light at the end of the tunnel furthest from him and within that light Spike sees a figure move. With precision and speed Spike makes his way to the entrance of the tunnel and proceeds to move down its twisting way lighting a cigarette as he goes.

--

The Mohra demon moves through the passageways of the tunnel making his way toward his makeshift home where he's been stockpiling salt for his survival. There has been a growing power in London over the past few months; it's this power that has attracted the Mohra demon to the city. He rounds the corner of the tunnel to walk into a room filled with salt. It's piled high into peaking mounds as well as stacked in boxes. The Mohra demon reaches down into the salt and spreads it across its green skin. He absorbs the salt into his body then stops suddenly. Someone has been following him. The Mohra demon spins around to see a vampire in his doorway.

Spike takes one final drag from his cigarette and then throws it to the ground where it lands glowing in the salt. With a twist of his neck Spike has vamped out and within seconds charges at the Mohra, his coat floats in the air that's created by his movement.

Spike quickly finds the Mohra demon to be a good fighter as it blocks many of his punches and kicks; however Spike knows he will overcome it. He slams the Mohra against the wall and bashes the demons head against the cement. The Mohra fights back sending Spike reeling into a pile of salt which scatters on impact, its tiny particles bouncing off the floor and walls. Quickly Spike is back on his feet throwing punches again. They battle back and forth for a while then with one swift movement Spike slams the Mohra demon hard against the wall. The demon's head bounces on impact, then the demon passes out and falls to the floor.

Spike wipes the blood from his split lip checking his hands for green goo first. He doesn't want any of the creatures blood mixing with his own; not yet at least. Then he proceeds to secure the Mohra demons hands behind its back and throws the bound and unconscious creature over his shoulder. With a swagger in his step Spike exits the creature's lair and continues back down the twisting catacombs of tunnels.

--

FAITH: "I've got an idea."

Buffy looks up from her book to face Faith who sits beside her happy for the distraction from her reading, Kennedy's information about Volternas has given them some insight into the demon, however has not revealed any of his weaknesses or shown any signs of how to defeat him.

FAITH: "What if we short circuit him."

WILLOW: "We already thought of that, water won't hurt him."

FAITH: "No, not water… more electricity… what if we like overcharge him."

DAWN: "Blow him up?"

GILES: "Yes, or possibly make him stronger."

BUFFY: "Yeah, but it could work right?"

GILES: "Yes, but we really have no way of knowing."

BUFFY: "So, let's keep looking for a way to find out."

--

Thump. The body of the unconscious Mohra demon hits the cement of each step as Spike drags it into the basement. Carelessly he pulls the creature down the hall and off into a section of the basement filled with cells. He swings the green demon into the cell and slams the door shut locking it as he does. His now blue eyes look down at the demon he holds captive. As long as the scoobies don't plan to hold anyone captive for a while he'll be able to keep this a secret until he's ready. Ready for what though he's not exactly sure; to go through with it, to tell Buffy about the possibility? All he can do now is ponder his next move.

* * *

A/N: Wow, I feel like it's been forever since my last post, sorry, I've just had a busy week with school. I'll get my next one up sooner. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, it was a little more Spike-centric... also if you don't know what a Mohra demon is you might want to look it up, it was an actual demon in the Buffyverse, although if you don't want to it will be clear soon. Next chapter will present some new problems for Buffy in particular, (Secrets).


	17. 816 Secrets

**Secrets**

Blue eyes burst open. They're still for a moment as they stare at the ceiling, then flutter to look around the room. Instincts have woken Spike on this early January morning. The sky remains sun-less as he rolls over to his side to find the space next to him empty. The sheets are still warm from her presence, but she is no where in sight. Now Spike sits up, slightly groggy he swings his legs off the bed and then notices the light from under the door. Spike gets up, exits the room, and wanders into the hall. From here he knows she's in the bathroom, he can tell that something's wrong, something has made Buffy sick.

--

The cool sheets lie across Xander's skin as he rests on his side in his plush bed. His fingers run through the golden strands of the Myla's dark blonde hair as she sleeps before him. She looks angelic to him as the sun begins to rise and can't help but think about his feelings for her. Her eyes open. At first her amber eyes are sleepy, but with in seconds they're full of light and wide awake looking at Xander, memorizing the lines in his face.

XANDER: "Hey there sleepy-head."

MYLA: "Good morning."

XANDER: "So… this um… last night, does this mean we're together?"

Myla just Smiles and looks at Xander a little oddly.

XANDER: "I mean… not that it has to mean that… It was great coming home from that trip with Andrew and seeing you and… I'm just saying that it doesn't have to mean anything if you…"

Myla cuts Xander off with a long hard kiss. Instantly he's silenced and when they part Xander finds himself mere inches from Myla's face.

MYLA: "It means we're together."

Xander smiles.

--

Spike answers the door to let Willow in. As the redhead steps through the entry she notices Spike's tousled curling blonde hair and look of sympathy that crosses his face. Then her eyes roam to Dawn who's sitting on the couch in anticipation to leave. She's prepared for her breakfast date with Willow and Buffy, and she sits a little impatiently with her purse in her hands.

WILLOW: "Hey… is Buffy ready to go?"

SPIKE: "I don't know if Buffy's going to be up for much today?"

DAWN: "She's been puking all morning… it's really gross."

"I'm going," Buffy's voice is heard though she is still out of sight. After a moment she emerges from the bathroom. She seems to have pulled herself together and at least is acting as though she's feeling fine.

SPIKE: "Love I don't…"

BUFFY: "I'm going… I feel fine now… really."

Spike looks Buffy up and down and can see in her face and her posture that she's not going to change her mind. Spike's resistance fades and his shoulders slump a little. There is a silent interaction going on between him and Buffy, one that says to Buffy, _just be safe and I love you_. Buffy turns toward her sister and best friend who while slightly apprehensive are glad that their breakfast date has not been canceled and the three of them leave.

--

A physics book rests on the table before Faith. She's agreed to help Giles and Andrew study the theory she came up with last week to defeat Volternas. Currently she's reading about electric charges and subatomic particles and of other terms of which she's never heard before in her life. Giles had said that if it were possible to kill Volternas by overcharging him with electricity then they should read up on electricity and learn more about its effects; however Faith has found over the last few hours that nothing she's reading is making any sense to her and doubts that it will help them figure out how to kill the big bad.

FAITH: "Giles… I'm feeling a little out of my element right now."

ANDREW: "Yeah, Giles… all this science stuff is making my head hurt, Warren was always so much better with the science stuff then I was… can't we just throw a bolt of electricity at him and see what it does?"

GILES: "Andrew… just how do you suspect we'd do that?"

ANDREW: "I don't know, we could just have Willow magic one up or something."

Giles sighs and takes his glasses off to clean them. In all honesty he's been tired of reading about electricity himself and with the world of demons varying so much from what the average person believes is true and writes about in science books he isn't even sure if what they find will hold true for killing Volternas. He closes his book and looks up at the slayer and watcher-to-be before him. He sets his glasses back on his face and sighs.

GILES: "Alright… I suppose, we've exhausted this line of research… why don't we take a break and reconvene later in the day when we can talk with everyone."

ANDREW: "Yes. I can totally still catch the beginning of the star-trek marathon… I mean, you know, not that that's a big deal."

Andrew excitedly closes his book and leaves in a hurry. Both Giles and Faith watch Andrew leave with amusement.

FAITH: "He probably set it to record anyway."

Faith rests back in her chair and Giles looks her up and down analyzing her body posture.

GILES: "Just why did you volunteer to do this research anyway… You're right; this is a little out of your element… Buffy, Willow and Dawn went out for breakfast today, why didn't you go with them?"

FAITH: "I don't know… not really my thing I guess."

Giles glares at Faith and gives her a look that says he knows she's lying.

FAITH: "…They invited me… I just… I feel sometimes like I don't belong there."

GILES: "Faith… is everything alright?"

FAITH: "Yeah, five by five… I just… Look, I'm fighting the good fight and all that, but I'm not exactly cut out to be a straight-laced Buffy-type, you know."

GILES: "You think you're not good enough?"

FAITH: "Yeah, no… I don't know… I know I'm doing good, and that I'm on the right side… but sometimes I don't think I'm a good person. I was rogue, I hurt people, I killed people… and here I am fighting against these girls who are just like I used to be."

A moment goes by as Giles takes in Faith's words as does she. Faith faces her thoughts for the first time and as Giles speaks she takes in his every word.

GILES: "What you fail to realize Faith is that what makes you different from all of these girls is that you chose to change… you did that, that makes you good, and it gives hope for all those girls out there… You belong here Faith."

--

Buffy sits across from her sister and best friend in a booth at a nearby restaurant. They've ordered breakfast and a myriad of food is displayed before them. Dawn eats hungrily at her pancakes, syrup smeared in the creases of her lips. Buffy watches as a long sticky drop of it falls from her fork. Willow cuts her eggs, sunny side up, with a fork, and Buffy slowly sips at her orange juice. "Not hungry?" Dawn questions with her mouth filled of pancakes and Buffy looks down at her untouched waffles and just shakes her head a little. Willow looks on with concern.

WILLOW: "Is everything alright Buffy?"

BUFFY: "Yeah… I'm just feeling a little sickly, that's all."

WILLOW: "That's why I ask… I can't remember the last time you were sick."

BUFFY: "Yeah, it doesn't happen very often… actually I can't really remember the last time I was sick either, but I guess even the slayer has to catch a bug every once in a while."

WILLOW: "You'd think your slayer strength would keep you all healthy all the time… it's not like evil-doers make space in their schedules for you to take a sick day."

DAWN: "Maybe you have some super cold, like something that would kill the regular person, but just makes you sick… of course if that were true then if it were contagious then we'd be dead by now, so maybe not… Or you could be pregnant."

Dawn goes on eating her pancakes generously covering each bite with sticky sweet syrup. She doesn't notice her sister's eyes growing big, or the look that crosses Willow's face. Both Buffy and Willow are completely still at the table, Dawn is the only one still moving. Then she looks up and sees the strange looks across the faces of her company.

DAWN: "What?"

BUFFY: "Nothing… I mean, that's not possible… I can't be…"

WILLOW: "Right, cause Spike's a vampire, there's no way that…"

BUFFY: "Right, no way…"

WILLOW: "Unless…"

BUFFY: "Unless what?"

WILLOW: "Spike was human for a day, you guys didn't…"

Buffy's face noticeably pales and Dawn's eyes grow to the size of golf balls as she realizes exactly what Buffy and Willow are talking about. "Oh, my God," Dawn says.

--

Spike paces the living room. He moves back and forth muttering to himself. He's thinking and planning, he's trying to choose his words and decide exactly how to tell Buffy about what he's been up to. The blood of the Mohra demon has the power to make him human; all he has to do is let a little into his veins. Then they can live a normal life, they can grow old together. Spike holds the vile of green blood in his hand and looks down at it. That small tiny vile holds life, but at the same time it will take away his strength, his ability to protect her… but then again, with all the new slayers she could retire and then there wont be a need to protect her. They could live normal lives, because that's what she wants. Spike continues his pacing. His thoughts racing he starts and ends sentences mid word. He addresses her, Buffy… then continues with his plan. Nothing sounds right. He's so filled with excitement, but also fear. What will she say when she has no more excuses to be with him forever, what will she do when her last argument of why they couldn't work in the long run is gone. Will she still want him?

--

In Willow's apartment Dawn is doing pacing of her own. "I could be an aunt," she says with a high pitched squeal to showcase her glee. Willow glances at her from her place beside the bathroom door then turns her attention back to the wood grain and silver knob. She speaks through the solid door to the panicked slayer behind its barrier. "Are you alright in there Buffy?" No response. Luckily Kennedy is off training at the moment leaving the apartment empty for the three of them to have some privacy. A worried face adorns Willow's features as the door opens. Buffy stands before Willow, her face is blank. Dawn stops her pacing and walks to stand beside Willow to hear the results. Buffy's eyes move back and forth between Dawn and Willow and then she quietly begins to cry. Willow immediately engrosses Buffy in a hug and Dawn's face goes from energetic to sympathetic in seconds.

--

Spike can sense her. She's outside the door. His mind is still racing, but he calms it knowing that he needs to talk with her about this now. He stills his nerves and faces the door waiting in anticipation for it to open. As if in slow motion the door swings on its hinges revealing her face; Spike's thoughts are so lost in what he wants to talk to her about that he doesn't notice the slightly smeared eye liner or look of overloaded emotions that imbeds every inch of soft skin on Buffy's face. He nears her as she closes the door behind her. "Spike…" Buffy starts out, but he stops her. He's itching to talk about this now; he needs to talk about this now. He needs to tell her.

SPIKE: "No, love… I need to talk about something first."

Buffy tries to object, but he cuts her off again.

SPIKE: "Buffy, this is really important… I um… well…"

BUFFY: "Spike, what is it?"

SPIKE: "… I have something that can… it could change our lives, we could have normal lives. In this vile… Buffy, I can be human."

BUFFY: "What… no, that's not possible."

SPIKE: "Yes, it is. If you want it we can spend the rest of out days in the sun."

Buffy doesn't know what to say. She was filled to the brim with emotions before and now she's overflowing. Tears rush from her eyes. She's so confused; she doesn't know whether to be sad or happy. Is this what she really wants, is she ready for any of this. So many thoughts and emotions rush through her. Spike is confused by her reaction and Buffy can tell that she's not acting how he expected her to, but she can't be happy. She's too scared and unsure to be happy. Too worried and nervous, all she can do is rush past him as the tears fall harder down her face. She runs into her room, closes the door and sits on the bed putting her face in her hands and weeps. She's panicked as she cries and gasps for air. She does love Spike and wants to be with him, but with the things that have recently come to life how can she expect to live a normal life. She needs to protect the child growing inside her and she's not ready to not be the slayer. She knows there's more to her destiny and settling down isn't something she's ready for right now. Buffy feels like her world has come crashing down around her.

In the living room Spike stands still with the green vile of blood resting in his hand. He looks down at it again and then lets out a long unneeded breath. Thing's hadn't gone exactly how he thought they would, and he doesn't exactly know what to make of them. With his shoulders slumped Spike walks down the hall and stands before Buffy's room. He takes another deep unneeded breath and smoothly opens the door. As he steps inside the room he sees Buffy resting her face in her hands as she cries. Quietly he sits next to her on the bed and puts his arm around her. She leans into him and only further confuses Spike as to why she's so upset by his news.

SPIKE: "Buffy… I'm sorry… I know… look, if you don't want to live a normal life with me I'll understand… this thing with you and I, it doesn't have to be forever."

Buffy breathes in deep to quiet her cries. She sniffles and turns her head up to face Spike. She looks at him and sooths her thoughts enough to talk.

BUFFY: "Spike… that's not… I do want to be with you forever, I'm not upset over that."

SPIKE: "Then why…"

Spike stops mid sentence as he sees Buffy's eyes well up again with tears. He holds her closer still unsure of what's wrong, but not caring as long as it's not about their relationship. Buffy takes a moment to compose herself. She wipes the tears from her eyes and takes a few deep breaths. Spike watches her intently with concern. She pulls away from his embrace to steady herself. She turns to face him and looks Spike straight in the eyes.

BUFFY: "You can't become human… I need you to be strong… I'm just… I'm not ready yet."

SPIKE: "Shhh, its okay love… look I can take this vile and put it away… I'll save it for later… don't have to be human now."

Buffy smiles as more tears well up in her eyes clouding her vision with a watery sheen.

SPIKE: "Now, love tell me what's wrong… what's got you so upset?"

BUFFY: "Spike… I… I'm pregnant."

Spike's eyes grow wide and then he feels sick. If his heart were to beat he fears that it would stop right then. Anger pours into him for a moment, but seeing her there like that so upset keeps him calm.

SPIKE: "Right… So who… who else is there?"

BUFFY: "What? No… Spike, there's no one else."

SPIKE: "There's no need to try and sugarcoat it love, vampire here I know…"

BUFFY: "You were human… for a day you were human… that's how."

Spike's thoughts stop dead in their tracks. For the first time it occurs to him what's happened and he's completely speechless. Everything around him fades away except for Buffy and then he notices it. There's that little something in her aura, something different, something tiny and alive and that something was part of him. Buffy grabs Spike's hand and brings it to her stomach and rests it there with her hand on top of his. Through her skin he can feel the warmth.

* * *

A/N: Ah... I had a whole week without a post and I apologize for that. I know how it is when you're waiting for a story to update. Hopefully I'll be able to keep up with getting one up a week. Anyway, this chapter kind of summed up a lot of the things that have been building for a while now. There's still a lot yet to come however.

How will the scoobies react to Buffy's new situation?  
How will Spike deal with it?  
What ever happened with Dawn's powers as the key?

Were more then half way through the "season" but there's a lot more action yet to come. I hope everyone is enjoying this story so far, and please keep reading. I'm going to finish this story, don't worry about it going unfinished. It wont. Again, your reviews keep me going and thank you to all of my readers. The next chapter "Out of the Game" should be up next week.


	18. Interlude: Reflection

After the last chapter I just had this thought to do a sweet moment right looking at Spike's thoughts and a little bit of conversation that goes between Buffy and Spike

A/N After the last chapter I just had this thought to do a sweet moment looking at Spike's thoughts and a little bit of conversation that goes between Buffy and Spike. Unlike the last Interlude this one is complete fluff. I'm just not calling part of the story line because it's so short, just another moment. Hope you enjoy.

**Interlude: Reflection**

Spike finds himself unable to sleep this particular night. Earlier in the day Buffy had told him the news, but they have yet to really discuss it. The rest of their day was spent peacefully cuddling on the couch. Everything was pushed aside for quality time for just the two of them. A meeting with Giles and the scoobies was canceled and patrolling was avoided. They went to bed early, but it's not the early hour that's keeping Spike awake.

Moonlight shines through the window casting the shadows from the window panes across Buffy and Spike's bodies. Spike turns on his side and stares at her skin as it shimmers in the moon's glimmering light. His eyes travel up and down her sleeping form then settle on her midsection. The fabric of her white tank is scrunched up revealing her soft skin. Spike touches her belly dragging his cool fingers across her skin. He knows that beneath that skin a miracle grows. It hasn't even existed for an entire month, but already Spike knows that it will change his life for the better.

The feeling of Spike's cool skin against her abdomen wakes Buffy. Her eyes flutter open to see Spike's attention on her midsection. His intrigue and fascination with their recent development makes Buffy smile. Then he notices her looking at him. Buffy turns on her side and the two of the lay facing each other. Green eyes meet blue in a silent moment of understanding.

BUFFY: "What are you thinking?"

SPIKE: "That this is amazing… and that I'm really bloody scared."

BUFFY: "Me too… this wasn't exactly… I never expected this."

SPIKE: "Yeah, I can't say I ever did either, at least not now… but you do… I mean, you… you want to go through with this right?"

BUFFY: "Yes, absolutely… I'm just worried… worried about what my friends will say, about how I'm going to deal this with everything else that's going on… I don't know if I'm ready for this."

SPIKE: "You'll make a great mum Buffy, I have no doubt in my mind about that… besides she seems to turn out all right."

BUFFY: "Avery? Spike, we don't even know if…"

SPIKE: "Yes we do… Buffy you can't tell me that when you looked at that girl you didn't see it… that you didn't feel it… she was ours… she is ours."

Spike rests his hand back on Buffy's stomach and she smiles. She did know it. The Avery she met months earlier was her daughter from the future and soon she will meet her again. Knowing this makes everything from that day when Avery was there make sense; how Avery had all their phone numbers, the photograph, and the way Buffy looked into her eyes and knew that those blue orbs belonged to Spike. It all seems so surreal to Buffy, as if she was dreaming it all up, but it wasn't a dream. Buffy puts her hand atop of Spike's and looks him straight in the eye.

BUFFY: "Spike, how am I going to do this… we have a big bad to deal with… how am I going to fight Volternas when I'm… it wouldn't take much, just a blow to the stomach and… I'm scared to do this, but I'm more scared that I'm going to loose it… and even if we get through this there's always something else."

SPIKE: "Shhh, Love I won't let that happen… You're not alone Buffy, you're not doing this alone, and I will protect you… promised your mum didn't I… said I'd protect _all_ her girls and that's what I plan to do… look love, you don't have to stop being the slayer not now and not ever if that's what you want, but you're not the only one and it's okay to hand off an apocalypse every once in a while."

BUFFY: "apocalypse… God, should we even be bringing a child into this world with our lives the way we are… _no sweetie we can't go to the movies tonight mommy and daddy have to go save the world_, how can we do this."

SPIKE: "We can do this because we're on the right side… We're not bringing a child into the darkness, we're bringing a child into the light where she will see that the good guys kill the demons and learn to fight for what's right… normal is overrated love, the way we live… I wouldn't want to live any other way."

Buffy smiles at Spike's reassuring words, with him by her side she feels like she can actually conquer all that's before her. She feels like she can actually do this. He wraps his arms around her and brings her closer to him. In those strong arms she feels safe, feels like she can let go of a little more of the burden that comes with her destiny. Although his body is cool to the touch he warms her all the same. For the first time since before Buffy became the slayer she feels like she can have a normal life; not in the way of being free of demons and slayage, but in the way that she feels like she can have the things she wants in life. For just a moment she feels like everything is perfect. Within their comforting grasp they are both able to soothe each other and slowly fall asleep.

A/N I've already started the next chapter "Out of the Game," it should be up next week. I just want to say thank you again to all my readers, especially those of you who leave comments, I love hearing what you're thinking about the story. It's awesome to see who's following along as I go as well as to see that I have new readers. I'm having a lot of fun writing this and you guys make it all worth while.


	19. 817 Out of the Game

**Out of the Game**

Spike rubs Buffy's back as her head lies on the table in Giles's office. Giles has found something that he thinks they can use to overload Volternas's circuits and defeat him and thus a meeting has been called. Xander and Faith stand at the back of the room while Dawn sits at the table on the other side of her sister and Willow and Kennedy sit side by side on the other side of Spike. Giles sits at the head of the table with a large and dusty book before him. He adjusts his glasses as he continues to read the text.

GILES: "… so if what this says is true then researching demons with regenerative properties could be the key to short circuiting Volternas."

XANDER: "Ok, let me get this straight G-man… we just need to find another demon that's got some electricity in its veins and put the two together and let them kill each other?"

GILES: "Not exactly… the thought is that if we can use another demon's electrical power, which would be the same kind of power as what Volternas has then in theory we could overcharge his system by putting the two together."

WILLOW: "Like a light bulb blowing up when there's a power surge."

GILES: 'Yes, exactly."

KENNEDY: "How sure are we that this is going to work?"

GILES: "It's still a hunch really… but like Sir. Walter Explains in his Epics of the Underworld, which I was just reading… Buffy are you asleep?"

"What, what, no… uh, just resting my eyes," Buffy says as her head pops up to face Giles; Willow, Dawn and Spike share sympathy for her being the only ones to know about what she's going through. "I'm good really, I'm paying attention… you were saying Sir. Walter something, keep going…" Buffy keeps her head up this time off Giles's annoyed glare, however still sits slumped at the table and rests her head on her hands.

GILES: "Right, well, as I was saying, in Sir. Walter's description of Volternas says that the um… _the creature avoids all demons who posses power such as his own_, and then later goes on to say that he thinks Volternas can sense when demons of electrical energy are around in order to stay a safe distance from them… from this I would say that it's quit likely that we can defeat Volternas by overcharging him."

FAITH: "Good, so then we just need to work out the details."

DAWN: "Right like finding a demon who has electrical energy and then figuring out how to get it near Volternas without dying."

GILES: "Yes, exactly… we're going to need to research this fully, the overcharging of Volternas could potentially cause a flow of energy to kill anyone near him."

BUFFY: "Good… so that's it then. Meeting's over?"

GILES: "Well, not exactly… I was hoping that we could begin research now, time is short and the barrier that Willow has set up will…"

BUFFY: "Ugh, Giles, Please… I need to go lay down, can we do this later?"

GILES: "Buffy, is everything alright with you? You've been sick a lot lately."

Buffy freezes and can feel the bulging eyes of Willow and Dawn on her form. Luckily her secret is at least safe and hidden in Spike's face which remains emotionless. However Spike being calm and collected isn't enough to keep Buffy calm and collected. Immediately she feels panicked; as if Giles can see straight through her and into the soul of the baby growing inside her. Her body tenses slightly."

BUFFY: "Yeah, yeah I'm fine… just have a cold, that's all, what else would it be… I'm sure I'll be fine in a few days or so."

XANDER: "I hope so Buffster, you've seemed really out of it lately."

BUFFY: "Don't worry Xand, I'll be fine."

GILES: "Well, alright then… I suppose we can reconvene later."

The room stirs and empties. One by one they file out. Spike is last in line to leave and just as he's about to step out the door he's stopped. "Wait a second Spike," Giles says. Spike notices the watcher's serious face and instead of walking out the door he closes it and turns around. Just the two of them stand in the empty office. Giles takes a step toward Spike and eyes him up as does Spike to him in return.

GILES: "I've noticed that Buffy's been… off lately."

SPIKE: "Yeah, she's got a cold… what of it?"

GILES: "It's very unusual for slayers to fall as sick as Buffy has… if you know something I suggest you tell me."

SPIKE: "Even if I did know anything just why would I tell you?"

GILES: "Because Spike, Buffy is very important to me and in this fight against Volternas I need to know if my strongest slayer is at her best."

SPIKE: "What is it with you watcher types trying to _own_ everything? Buffy is fine, and as far as I'm concerned there's nothing you need to know."

--

Loud and thunderous the colorless demon yells. His voice sounds with so much power that ripples become present in the atmosphere before him. Ripples in the force field that Kennedy and Willow set up, the energy from his yell is enough to stretch the barrier but not enough to break it. Full of rage Volternas storms away from the barrier that separates himself and his slayers from the real world and steps back into the cave. Now before him there is a mob of rogue slayers.

VOLTERNAS: "Rip through it now! There are witches among you, I know it… we must be freed of this barrier."

A girl steps forward. Her skin is pale as the light snow that's fallen outside and her hair as dark as the night sky. "We've been trying… their spell is weakening, we should be able to punch a hole through it by tonight." Volternas's mood is soothed by the girl's words. As he settles down he can hear chanting coming from the interior of the cave. Chanting that's been going on day and night, spells that are thinning the force field that keeps them hostage.

--

Willow lets Xander into her apartment. Kennedy is in the kitchen spreading strawberry jelly across a piece of toast while Willow picks up her books from the table to clean up. "Hey Xand, what's up?" she says as Xander closes the door behind him and smiles at his best friend. Kennedy hops up and sits on the counter facing them and eats her toast.

XANDER: "So, Myla and I were gonna take up patrol tonight, but she can't, she's got some training thing… So… I was thinking you and I could go tonight."

WILLOW: "Patroling?"

XANDER: "Yeah."

KENNEDY: "I thought Buffy and Spike usually went on Tuesdays?"

WILLOW: "Yeah, but Buffy's been really sick lately so the rest of us have been picking up the slack lately."

XANDER: "So what do you say Will, patrol with me?"

WILLOW: "Sorry Xander, I can't tonight… I've just gotten that text translated about the scythe and I'm working on a spell to make it work."

XANDER: "Right, the thing with making the slayerettes un-slayer-y again… how's that going?"

WILLOW: "Good… I think I'll have it ready to go by the time this big showdown with Volternas comes down."

--

Buffy paces the living room; she keeps up her swiftness so frantic that it's possible she might actually burn a hole in the floor. Spike and Dawn sit on the couch and watch her move, their eyeballs sway back and forth in their sockets. Then both Dawn and Spike are slightly startled as Buffy stops dead in her tracks and turns to face them with worry across her face.

BUFFY: "They know… they have to know."

SPIKE: "No offense love, but you can't keep it hidden from them forever."

DAWN: "The eventual baby bump will probably give it away."

Buffy sighs loudly in distress and continues her pacing then Spike stands and stops her. He stands before her strong and stable and Buffy melts a little. "It'll be alright love," he says. For a moment all Buffy's fears are gone.

--

There is a crackle in the air as girls chant and cast a spell across the atmosphere. The cave is filled with a loud hum of Latin words as the air ripples and bends appearing like disturbed water after a stone has been thrown in. It thins in the center radiating out at a spot about eye level. Slimy green demon minions and rogue slayers alike stand in wait for a hole to be punched through the barrier. Then with a bright flash of light that fills the cave they break through. For a short moment in time Volternas watches as his followers rush through the tear that they have created in the barrier. Then just as quick as it opened the hole is closed, however a group of about two dozen demons and slayers were able to escape. Now they move with intention toward the council to deliver a message.

--

An alarm sounds in the council, like a fire or tornado drill the screeching siren fills the air, however this is not a drill and quite possibly more dangerous then a fire. The scoobies rush to the main floor of the building where their safety has been breached. The magical barrier on the council was weak and weakened more when the wiccans put their energy into the force field on Volternas's lair. It was so weak that the few witches, who were also rogue slayer's alike that escaped along side a group of slimy green demons, were able to break through it. Now they stand in the entranceway of the Council armed and ready to send a message. They want to let the slayer know that they will not be defeated.

Faith, Xander, Willow and Kennedy are the first to arrive on the scene. They fight against the intruders waiting for backup. Giles and Andrew arrive with Crossbows and take aim on the demons just as Buffy and Spike make their way into the room. There are also a few slayerettes in the battle as well just having been on that floor at the time, however most everyone else is locked away safely in their rooms.

Faith has a rogue slayer pined to the ground as she ties the girls arms behind her back with her belt. Xander defends himself from one of the slimy minions and nearly ends up dead when another comes up behind him; however Giles sees it in time and takes it down with the crossbow. Spike and Buffy have joined in the fight as well, but it's obvious that Buffy is being careful. She's not going after any of the rogue slayers, only snapping the necks of the demons from behind to avoid entering an actual fight. Spike on the other hand is battering off anything that comes near her. Willow is off in the distance holding off two of the rogue slayers with her magic, pinning them to the wall and Kennedy takes down another one using a similar strategy as Faith to subdue her. Xander however has the last of the rogues at his neck. In a moment of fear "Buffy!" he yells expecting her to come to his rescue, instead she freezes.

Buffy watches as Xander is choked by the strong woman before him and finds she is frozen. The only thing to truly register in her mind are the thoughts of endangering the life that grows within her. In that moment she is scared to death that by protecting what she has created that she will endanger or even be the reason why those around her die. In that split second the other scoobies notice her hesitance as Xander nears the point of passing out, however just before his vision rolls white the strong hands around his neck are gone.

Xander breathes in deep gasping breaths bringing his hands up to his neck and steadying his step. When Xander has steadied himself enough to pay attention to that going on around him again, he sees that Spike has saved his life by pulling the slayer off him. Then his face focuses on Buffy's and he sees a single fearful tear roll down her face.

--

The commons has been cleared of the dead demon bodies, washed of the blood and green slime, and the slayers who've been captured have been locked up below. The lights are dim and the room feels warm in Buffy's apartment, almost too warm Buffy thinks as she sits in the middle of her sofa. Dawn and Spike flank her sides while Giles has taken a seat in a chair stolen from the kitchen table to sit across from her, as has Faith. Willow and Kennedy share an oversized chair off to Buffy's right and Xander has his own arm chair to her left. Four sets of eyes roam the floor as Buffy, Spike, Dawn and Willow all avoid making eye contact with others in the room.

Her friends are worried for her, they know something is wrong and Buffy can feel their eyes on her, feel them burning into her. The room feels too warm. She stands feeling too fidgety to sit under their glare any longer. They turn to face her and she walks out into the room. She paces for a moment then stills and looks across all their faces. Her eyes lock with Spike's for a moment then they glance down at her belly. Her hands rise and cover her stomach then she looks out at the inhabitants of the room once again.

BUFFY: "I don't have the flu."

Buffy can see the confusion cross the faces of those before her. She almost hopes that they would just figure it out off that sentence so that she wouldn't have to explain further, but she knows she needs to say more. She takes a deep breath and mentally prepares herself for what's she's about to say and then she lets go and just says it.

BUFFY: "I'm not sick, I'm pregnant... it's Spike's and we're keeping it"

XANDER: "What… how… what?"

GILES: "Three excellent questions."

Buffy ducks her head again ashamed as Giles removes his glasses from his face to clean them. Her secret has been let out and she can no longer pretend that things aren't different. Things are changing, they have changed and they will continue to alter her life drastically.

A/N So sorry that this took forever to get posted. Things have been crazy around here with midterms and just other things I've had going on. Hopefully the next one won't take so long to get out, but I don't want to skimp on quality to get them out faster; that said I'm going to try to get the next one out by next week, but I'm not making any promises. We're getting down to the end of this story, there's only 5 chapters left and I hope you all stick with me until the end because there's a lot more in store.

Thanks for all your reviews, keep them coming.


	20. 818 Best Intentions

**Best Intentions**

Spike and Giles sit side by side in Buffy's flat. They share solemn faces as they sip their drinks. Spike's hands are warmed by the hot mug of pig's blood that he holds just as Giles's hands are warmed by his mug of hot tea. When Giles had come to the door Spike had been hesitant at first to meet his request to talk. His first thoughts were that Giles would try to dust him; after all he had tried to take him out with the help of Wood the year before, but Spike knew he could take the old watcher so he let him in despite the fact that he was home alone. For the first twenty minutes they had made uncomfortable small talk and warmed their beverages, now however, as they sit Giles wants to get to the point. He sets his mug down on the coffee table before him.

GILES: "How could you have been so careless?"

SPIKE: "Vampire remember...? didn't exactly think to use _protection_."

GILES: "You weren't a vampire when this happened, you were human, no matter for how brief a period of time... you should have known better, you both should have known better... do you realize the jeopardy you've put her in."

SPIKE: "If you're here to try and convince me that she shouldn't go through with this then bloody well forget it Rupert... that baby is a miracle."

Spike's voice has risen and Giles can hear the anger in it, the defensiveness in his tone comes out loud and clear. In the tone of his voice alone Giles can tell that Spike would give his life to protect that which is his, and why shouldn't he think that Giles has seen the vampire throw himself in harms way time and time again for Buffy. To calm the vampire beside him Giles takes another sip of his tea and allows the moment to cool down before speaking again.

GILES: "And just how do you plan to provide for this child, to give him a normal life... you don't breathe, or eat, or walk in the sun... how will you deal with never walking into the sun with your child, how will you explain to him that you can't take him to the park or to school?"

SPIKE: "I was alive once Rupes, it's not like because I'm dead now that I can't take care of a living thing."

GILES: "Have you and Buffy discussed this, do you even know what you're getting yourselves into?"

SPIKE: "Actually yeah, we have... and one day, when the time is right I will be able to do all those things with our child."

GILES: "And just how do you plan to do that?"

SPIKE: "I didn't want to spill the big secret just yet, but if you must know I figured out a way to make myself human again... not now of course with the big battle heading our way, but when I need to."

Giles looks at Spike apprehensively at first, he stares straight into his eyes and then with great intent looks over the features of his face as if to determine whether or not Spike is pulling his leg. Spike can tell that Giles is thinking over the possibility of a vampire becoming human and the realization that his whole argument has been thrown out of the water makes Spike smirk just a little.

SPIKE: "It's true Rupes."

GILES: "How?"

SPIKE: "Mohra demon... veins run with the blood of eternity and all that... they have regenerative properties, life force kinda thing... all I have to do is inject myself with a bit of their blood and it's back to the life of the living for Spike."

Spike finishes his sentence and then notices an odd look on Giles's face. He seems to be thinking harder then Spike thought he would be. Something is going on in the watcher's head and Spike finds himself confused just thinking about what he could be thinking about. The gears continue to turn behind Giles's eyes and then Spike just can't take it any longer.

SPIKE: "What?"

GILES: "We have to go talk to Willow right now."

--

Willow sits at her laptop running through file after file which she's been uploading to the Councils' server from the books in the library over the past few months. Over one shoulder Kennedy peers at the screen of her computer while Giles has his eyes squinted looking over her other. Spike stands off to the side looking on with interest swirling around behind his eyes. The four of them are in Willow's apartment searching for information on the Mohra demon. Willow's fingers type away with more speed that Giles could think to ever accomplish himself then they stop.

WILLOW: "Got it... Mohra demon... ok, what am I looking for exactly?"

GILES: "Does it say anything about electrical energy or Volternas?"

KENNEDY: "You're thinking that this demon could be one that we could use to short circuit Volternas?"

GILES: "Exactly."

SPIKE: "So what do we got Red?"

WILLOW: "I'm not sure yet… it sounds like it could work, but I can't be sure… maybe if I could get some of ones blood I could test it and…"

SPIKE: "How much blood?"

WILLOW: "Not much, why?"

SPIKE: "I can get you some."

KENNEDY: "How did the two of you think to look up this demon in the first place anyway?"

SPIKE: "It just um… occurred to me that we should check this one out… I ran into one a while back, nasty bugger, it just seemed to fit the bill is all."

GILES: "Right, well um, Spike if you could get that blood to Willow as soon as possible then we can get a move on with all of this."

--

A tiny drop of sweat rolls over smooth warm skin and falls to the blue mat below Buffy's feet splashing as it hits the ground. The punching bag swings on his chain with her next punch and prepares to swing back at the tiny training and pregnant slayer; however its movement is stopped. Slim fingers with blue painted nails bring the bag to a stop. Buffy takes a deep breath as she allows her body to relax from its fighting stance and looks at her sister standing before her. A worried smile and big blue eyes look on a Buffy with love.

DAWN: "Should you really be exercising this much?"

BUFFY: "I'm fine."

DAWN: "You don't seem fine."

BUFFY: "… I just, ugh… I feel so helpless… Xander almost died last week because I couldn't save him."

DAWN: "Buffy, Xander's fine…"

BUFFY: "Yeah, this time, but what about next time… We're about to be facing a big bad and if I put myself in this battle I risk loosing… loosing this."

DAWN: "Buffy… it's okay… we can handle this. We're here with all these slayers; you don't have to be the one to save the world this time... I get it, you're freaking out, but not because you don't think we'll win this."

Buffy's eyes flutter to the floor and then back up to meet her sisters. In that moment in time Buffy sees a world of insight behind those blue eyes and Buffy wonders to herself _just when did Dawn become so smart_. Dawn takes a step near her sister and puts her hands on Buffy's arms. "You're scared because a baby means everything in your life is going to change, it means you'll be a mom, it means that you will gain this little person in your life, but it doesn't mean that you're going to lose anything that you have right now," Dawn says as she pulls Buffy into a hug and squeezes her with all her might. Buffy tears up and they share a loving moment together where Buffy begins to accept her situation.

--

"What are we doing again?" Andrew questions as he tries to keep up with Xander and Faith moving at a faster pace then Faith and Xander because of his short stature in the chilly London field. He stumbles over his feet when they snag a rock in the tall grass. Andrew awkwardly goes flying face first toward the ground with his arms flailing about in the air. Faith and Xander glance back at him as he catches himself before he hits the ground and steadies himself. Andrew tries to play it off cool; however his clumsiness still comes through loud and clear. He dusts himself off and keeps walking behind Faith and Xander.

FAITH: "We're heading to Volternas's lair to see how well the force field is holding up."

ANDREW: "So, shouldn't we have a bunch of slayerettes with us or something... what if it comes down when we get there."

XANDER: "It's not gonna come down when we get there... it's not right?"

FAITH: "No... at least I don't think so... the way Willow explained it to me was that it's still holding up but they were able to punch a hole in it last week so it's getting weaker, we're just checking it out to get an idea of how big this place is and think about how we're going to attack it when it does come down."

ANDREW: "But she didn't say that it wouldn't come down today?"

XANDER: "You know Andrew; you didn't have to come with us."

ANDREW: "Giles said I needed more field experience."

XANDER: "Field experience… yeah I'd have to agree Andrew."

--

Spike walks through the front door to find Buffy lying on the couch in the living room staring at the ceiling. He looks at her oddly as he closes the door behind him and slowly walks up to her. Her hand rests across her stomach. Spike moves closer until he's looking down at her and she shifts her sight from the blank ceiling to his soulful blue eyes.

SPIKE: "Dru used to lie like that all the time… said she could see the stars… what's on your mind pet?"

"Just stuff," Buffy says as she swings her legs around and sits up straight. She folds her fingers together weaving the digits and placing her hands between her knees. Spike looks down at her with a warm smile and sits beside her.

BUFFY: "I was thinking that we're gonna need a bigger place pretty soon."

SPIKE: "Is that right now?"

BUFFY: "I was thinking maybe a penthouse suite."

"Think the whole top floor will be enough space love?" Spike asks sarcastically and Buffy smiles. He rubs her back and draws her closer to him to kiss her forehead. Buffy leans into him and smiles. Then as usual their moment is broken by the sound of a ringing phone.

--

The scoobies have piled into Giles's office once again, each with their own bit of information to share with the group. Things were starting to come together with their battle plan and they could all feel it. Soon they would be preparing to fight once again. Giles, as usual stands at the head of the room and goes over the recent developments.

XANDER: "So this Mo-hair blood… that's gonna make him go ka-blewey?"

GILES: "In simple terms… yes."

FAITH: "How sure are we…? I don't want to get in there and expect this to kill him and then find out that it doesn't."

WILLOW: "I'm ninety-nine point six percent sure… the particles of its blood match up perfectly with… I'm sure."

BUFFY: "Kay, good… now all we need is to figure out how to get it on him without getting killed ourselves."

Everyone takes in Buffy's words and the thought that one of them could end up sacrificing their self blinks into each of their heads for a moment. Andrew visibly twitches knowing that he's probably a more expendable member of the group then anyone else there. They all know that whatever must be done to destroy Volternas must be done, and with this thought they all know they will be working twice a hard to make it all work out for the best. The motors are turning in everyone's head, especially Dawn's. Dawn glances at her sister for a moment then at her friends before her.

KENNEDY: "How much time do we have to figure this out?"

XANDER: "When we checked out the cave today it didn't look like they were trying to get through the force field anymore… but that doesn't mean they won't again."

FAITH: "Or be planning something worse."

WILLOW: "We've maybe got a week tops if the wiccans work overtime to keep it up."

BUFFY: "That's not a lot of time… We all need to be in research mode until we figure this out… I want everyone working on this."

--

Giles's office has emptied since earlier. Now Giles sits alone having broken off from the scoobies who are researching in the library some time ago. He shuffles his papers and tries to distract his thoughts from the impending doom by cleaning his glasses. Giles is stressed and his body is filled with worry. His shoulders are slumped and the lines in his forehead seem deeper then ever before. He thinks to himself that when he became a watcher he had no idea how long his career with a slayer would end up being or the amount of battles and events that he would end up fighting at her side; but even more so, he had no idea that he would ever find himself caring about this girl like a father and be feeling worry of her impending motherhood. The door creeks, Giles snaps his head up to see Dawn entering the room. "Dawn… is something wrong," he asks setting his pen down and straightening himself in the chair. Dawn is silent and sits down across from Giles.

DAWN: "I can do it."

GILES: "Do what?"

DAWN: "I can get the Mohra blood on Volternas."

GILES: "Dawn I don't think…"

DAWN: "Giles, I have these mystical key powers, I can portal myself anywhere and back in seconds… I'm the only person who can get in there and out in time."

Giles is silent. He sits back in his chair and observes the young woman before him. She's grown so much and reminds him of Buffy at her age. Head strong and determined, but also completely capable of doing anything she put her mind to. He thinks for only a second of what Buffy would say to her proposal, and then thinks about their options. Dawn wasn't just Buffy's little sister anymore, she was part of the gang and if anyone of them could do what she can do he knew he would let them.

GILES: "Alright."

* * *

A/N: Wow, it took me forever to finish this chapter, I'm very sorry for that, however with Thanksgiving break coming up I actually expect to have the next chapter up by next week. I'm really excited to write the next one, it's a little more exciting then the last two have been and a little more Dawn-centric. "Not as Easy as it Sounds (part1)" will be the next chapter, things are coming to an end with this story so stay tuned... and yes I do have thoughts for a season 9, but I dont know when I'll start that project... I need to finish this one first thats for sure.... Thank you all for your reviews and sticking with this even though I've been so slow with my posts lately.


	21. 819 Not as Easy as it Sounds Part1

**Not as Easy as it Sounds Part 1: Daydreamer**

Dawn lies on her back in bed. So many thoughts flood into her mind. She turns on her side and sighs before forcing her eyes closed. This was it. Tomorrow they would attack Volternas and she would enter the cave and be the one to defeat him then she would zap herself out before the whole place imploded, or so she hoped. Dawn's eyes snap open again, sleep as it seems is escaping her this night. All she can think about is the conversation she had with her sister earlier. The scoobies had not found any other way to safely take out Volternas and Giles had suggested what Dawn had proposed the week before. Buffy had not been happy, but eventually listened to her younger sister and agreed that it would be the best course of action. Now Dawn finds that she's realizing the reality of what she will be doing at daybreak. Dawn's mind races for a while longer, but eventually she forces herself to sleep.

--

_Dawn finds herself dreaming of past events that soothe her mind. Inside her head she watches as a younger version of herself and her sister bake cookies with their mom. Dawn looks around the kitchen and takes in the vividness of her dream. The pastel blue of the kitchen walls matches the writing on her mom's white apron reading 'best mom ever,' and the flour that floats in the air seems so real that Dawn thinks she could almost reach out and touch the floating white particles, for a second she thinks that maybe she could, but then again it's just a dream. She has an odd feeling about her situation; she knows that she's dreaming. However, she feels as if she is awake inside her thoughts, but all the same she doesn't mind. Dream or not seeing her mom before her, flour in her hair and happiness across her face, makes Dawn smile. _

_JOYCE: "Come here pumpkin belly; roll out the dough with me."_

_Little DAWN: "Mommy, how will Santa bring us prezzies if daddy locks the door?"_

_Little BUFFY: "He comes down the chimney, silly."_

_JOYCE: "That's right Buffy."_

_Dawn looks on into her dream noticing the white powder that's on the nose of her younger self and the way younger Buffy's pigtails swing around her head as she moves. She thinks that she must only be about three or four there and Buffy looks about eight or nine. Dawn thinks to herself that she would love to be that age again, to not have any worries and to have her mom there when she needed to be taken care of. Dawn finds comfort in her dream._

--

Daybreak, Buffy opens Dawn's bedroom door. As she expected her sister is still sleeping. A wave of empathy overcomes Buffy as she thinks that Dawn will be fighting her battle today. Sure Buffy will be there with the rest of the scoobies to fight off the demons and rogue slayers once the force field comes down, but Dawn is the one who will be going in to take out their leader. Then tomorrow Willow will do her mojo to take away the rogue slayers powers, but that doesn't even matter to Buffy, all she can think about is her little sister being in harms way and not being able to do anything about it. Still it's what must be done and a part of Buffy knows that her sister can handle it; she is a Summer's girl after all. Buffy shakes Dawn to wake her, "Dawn," she says softly at first then again louder but she still doesn't wake up. After a short while longer Buffy realizes that there is no waking of her sister. Something is wrong. Her eyes grow big.

--

_Dawn's dreamscape has changed to a new scene now as sunlight shines in her eyes so brightly that Dawn actually thinks for a moment that she's standing outside. However, once she notices that she's standing on a sandy Californian beach she realizes that it's just another dream. Dawn stares out at the ocean waves for a moment, then she hears the faint sound of voices behind her. She turns around and sees herself again, this time in her teens. Buffy is also there, as is Riley, Willow, Xander, Anya and Tara. Dawn remembers this day. They all went to the beach and then Willow made it rain on accident._

_A smile crosses Dawn's face from the memory and watches in her dream before her as it plays out perfectly as it had that day. For a moment she finds it odd just how perfectly it mimics exactly how that day went, but then dismisses it. Before her Buffy and Riley are tossing the football around, she remembers how earlier she had been the monkey in the middle of their game. Now she watches as her younger self builds a sand castle with Xander and Anya. A warm feeling fills Dawn as she is comforted by the scenes of her dreams._

_--_

"What's wrong with her?" Buffy asks the redheaded witch who's staring over her younger sister. Buffy, Willow and Spike have piled into Dawn's room while Xander, Giles, Kennedy, Faith and Andrew wait out in the living room for news of Dawn's mysterious sleeping condition. Willow lifts up Dawns eye lid to stare at her still resting eye, she can feel a buzz of energy all around Dawn's body.

WILLOW: "She's in like a magical coma… I think she's opening a portal in her mind, I can feel the energy all around her."

BUFFY: "What does that mean?"

WILLOW: "It's like she's dreaming, but not… her mind is really traveling to the places that she sees, don't worry though wherever she goes the people there won't be able to see her… she's just seeing into the past."

SPIKE: "What would have caused this?"

WILLOW: "Probably stress, it made her powers go all wonky… like when I made myself invisible cause I felt so guilty."

BUFFY: "So how do we wake her up?"

WILLOW: "I don't know if we can… she obviously needs to work something out, she should come out of it when she does."

--

_Dawn's dream has taken her back to L.A. now. Looking up into the stands of a high school basketball game Dawn can see her younger self sitting beside her mom and dad. On the court a teenage Buffy is cheering away. This was the year before they moved to Sunnydayle. Dawn smiles first at the memory of going to Buffy's games, she had really looked up to her sister then, however as she watches in the stands she sees something that brings her mood down. Below the dim gymnasium lights her mom and dad are bickering again; Dawn remembers it getting really bad right around that time._

_Swish._

_The dreamscape changes again. Now Dawn watches as Joyce stands in their kitchen in Sunnydale making her younger self and Buffy pancakes right around the time she got sick, Dawn remembers the day perfectly and instantly wants to be dreaming about something else, however the thought of her mother drags her to a memory she didn't want to think about._

_Swish._

_Dawn watches herself draw during art class. Black charcoal lines smear across bright white paper. She knows what's coming. She can see Buffy walking down the hall before her younger self does. She watches as her double is called out of the room. "If this is a dream then I can make it go differently," Dawn says to herself as she follows her doppelganger into the hall. 'Be good news' she thinks and tries her hardest to imagine things going differently. Dawn even squints her eyes trying to imagine Buffy running up to her to say that their mom was okay, but when she opens her eyes things go exactly as they had that day. Her dream turns to a nightmare as she watches her younger self fall to the floor in tears. "Why didn't that work," Dawn says out loud. "I should be able to control my dreams… unless this isn't a dream." Then it hit's Dawn just what might be happening with her. She's been taking a portal from place to place, but just in her mind. In some odd way the thought just comes to her and it all makes sense. "Okay… I just need to get back home," Dawn says as she thinks about being back home in her room._

_Swish._

_It worked, Dawn looks around and finds herself back in her bedroom in London. However as she looks around she realizes that things didn't go exactly like she had planned. Dawn looks down at herself sleeping on her bed. She is still dreaming, for whatever reason her consciousness is traveling through time. Voices can be heard from the living room and Dawn wanders out to see her friends and family talking about her. "Guys! I'm right here," Dawn says walking into the room, but her out of body experience makes her invisible to those around her. Dawn runs up to her sister and tries to touch her, but her hands go straight through. It doesn't take long for Dawn to realize that those efforts are fruitless._

_XANDER: "Dawnie's gonna be okay though right?"_

_WILLOW: "Yeah… I think so…"_

_SPIKE: "How long till the bit wakes up?"_

_GILES: "It's hard to say… she needs to work through whatever issues she's dealing with."_

_BUFFY: "This is all my fault, I should never have agreed to let her do this today."_

_WILLOW: "Buffy, you can't blame yourself."_

_KENNEDY: "Yeah I mean Dawn wanted to take out Volternas."_

_BUFFY: "You can't tell me that that's not the reason why she's gone all catatonic."_

_FAITH: "Maybe it is B, but trust me on this, she needs to work through this stuff… she'll be okay."_

_ANDREW: "Yeah… Dawn's tough… like an Amazon woman or something, she'll be fine."_

_Dawn listens to their conversation and then wanders back into her room and stares at her sleeping form on the bed for a moment. "Okay, so I need to work out my issues… that's simple enough… except that I don't know exactly what my issues are and so far my dreams aren't really telling me much… unless I have issues with cookies and the ocean," Dawn rambles to herself trying to sort through her thoughts. "Maybe my dreams at first were just to comfort me… they did start to get scarier as they went on… ugh, I wish I could just figure this out," Dawn says pulling at her hair. "Okay, Dawn get a hold of yourself… I'm just going to relax and let a portal open up to wherever."_

_Swish._

_As Dawn's dreamscape settles into place she finds herself watching a younger version of herself sitting on the porch behind her old house. It's night, and the illumination from the moon makes the tears that fall from her mirror images face twinkle in the dark. Dawn watches as the bushes in the backyard shake from the figure that moves through them. The doppelganger Dawn lifts her head, smearing her tears as she does, to see Spike. His face is sadder then she's ever seen it and she can tell that he's been crying, although when he spots her he attempts to brighten his mood._

_Dawn watches the pair before her in her dream. Watches herself and Spike, this was the night after the funeral, after Buffy's funeral. Tears would have come to Dawn's eyes just thinking about this night, but here she was watching it before her. She's not at all surprised that she's tearing up now. Spike sits down on the porch beside her younger self._

_SPIKE: "Nibblet… how are you holding up?"_

_Young Dawn: "I just can't believe she's gone."_

_SPIKE: "Try and cheer up, she'd want for you to be happy."_

_Young Dawn: "Are you happy?"_

_SPIKE: "… no, but I'm a different story." _

_Young Dawn: "It should have been me… she should be here now, not me."_

_SPIKE: "Hey, don't talk like that… Buffy did what she had to do to keep you safe; you meant the world to her."_

_Dawn watches as Spike stares at her younger self and makes her make eye contact with him. He looks straight into her eyes knowing that he needs her to understand him. "This is not your fault," Spike says and Dawn watches as her double folds into tears and is encompassed by Spike's comforting arms. Dawn finds tears are running down her face as well as she observes._

"_Okay, I get it… my issues are that I feel like I need to do this because I felt like I needed to jump then," Dawn says to herself. She wipes the tears away from her face and looks up at the sky. "I get it! I figured it out!" She yells "I just want to go home now."_

_Swish._

_Still not home. Not right, not it, not done. The sky crackles with electricity in this new location that Dawn's mind has brought her to. She feels unbalanced as the seams of the world around her are breaking apart. 'Why this night' she thinks to herself as she realizes her location. "But I figured it out!" she says loudly with heavy gusts of wind blowing in her face as she stares up at the tower looming over her. _

_Swish. More wind, same dream. Now Dawn finds herself up high above the city of Sunnydale once again. Even though it's only her mind that has made this journey she still fears the fall and feels the wind through her hair. She finds herself standing behind Buffy who's talking to a fifteen year old Dawn; tears run down her double's face. Faintly Dawn can hear those words her sister said to her that night. 'Live for me,' Dawn hears and watches as her sister turns and runs straight through her. Dawn turns to see her sister jump from the tower once again "No!" she screams. Dawn knows she can't do anything to stop what she's seeing, it's in the past, it's already happened, but all she can feel are the emotions that flooded her senses that night. "Don't leave me Buffy… I'm not ready to do this without you!" _

--

Dark lashes flutter and blue eyes fly open. Dawn sits up quickly making her hair sway from her movement. She takes a deep breath and glances around the room as she comes to the realization that she's snapped out of her trance. "I was scared to grow up," Dawn says just loud enough for Buffy's slayer senses to pick up the sound and come rushing into the room immediately followed by Spike and the rest of her friends.

BUFFY: "Dawn, you're awake."

DAWN: "Yeah… yeah I figured it out."

WILLOW: "You figured out what was going on?"

DAWN: "Yeah, it was weird, like I was dreaming… but not."

SPIKE: "Why don't we all give the bit a moment with her sis."

XANDER: "Right… yeah."

The gang backs off and leaves Buffy and Dawn alone in her room. Buffy watches them leave until she hears the click of the door, then she turns back to face Dawn with sympathetic eyes.

BUFFY: "Dawn, you don't have to do this, its okay, we can find…"

DAWN: "No, Buffy… it's okay, I can do this."

BUFFY: "Are you sure?"

DAWN: "Yeah, it's okay Buffy, really… all of this tonight… I… you know, I miss when we were little and Mom took care of everything… I've always had people looking out for me, all the times that I've spent trying to be independent I've still had someone looking over my shoulder, even when you were gone the scoobies were there to take care of me. The only time I've ever felt like I really needed to grow up was when you jumped… and then the other day I was thinking to myself that you're having a baby… you're growing up and now I'm doing this, I'm in this fight. I'm not just you're little sister… I'm part of the scoobies and I just got scared, but I figured it out. I'm okay."

Buffy embraces Dawn in a hug to so tight that it takes a moan from Dawn for her to realize that she needs to loosen her grip. "Dawn, I'm still here to take care of you… yeah, you're growing up, but you'll always have me and all of us… Mom would be really proud of you, you know," Buffy says in a voice filled with love.

DAWN: "Yeah, I know. She would be proud of you too… now lets go do this, we have a demon to kill."

* * *

A/N: Happy Thanksgiving! I had some extra time and this story was sitting on the top of my mind. It basically just wrote itself, so lucky for all of you I got this one out quick. I've already started on the next chapter "Not as easy as it sounds part2" so if I have enought time I should be able to get that up by next week. After that there's only two chapters left so stay tuned. Thank you all for your reviews, keep them coming I love to hear what you all think.


	22. 820 Not as Easy as it Sounds Part2

**8.21 Not as Easy as it Sounds: Jinxed**

Buffy stands alone in the weapons room surrounded by all her favorite toys. She feels a certain connection with them, maybe it was because they represented her calling and thus represented her, or maybe it was because so many of them were the last of the things she has from her old life in Sunnydale. They are the few objects from her memory that she still has to touch and she values them greatly for that. Buffy runs her hands down the handle of the scythe hanging before her and then drops her fingers. In her left hand hanging at her side is a crossbow, but Buffy would much rather be carrying one of the shiny swords before her she knows however that getting into the bulk of this battle is too dangerous. Buffy then she senses someone has entered the room behind her, and her slayer senses are tingling to say that that someone is a vampire. Buffy doesn't worry however, she knows that it's Spike who's making the hairs stand on the back of her neck.

SPIKE: "Ready Love?"

"Yeah," Buffy responds as she's knocked out of her reverie by the sound of Spike's voice and turns around to face him. He stands before her dressed in black with his signature duster as he always has been and Buffy thinks to herself that it might be nice to never have to change. Changes were coming however and there was no going back. Acceptance of her pregnancy and even excitement for it were there, but in this moment before a battle Buffy remembers how much she will need to rely on others for while. "Red's mojo-ed up some nifty trinkets for you and the bit to keep you safe," Spike says and Buffy smiles at his comment then follows him out.

--

Dawn glances down at the black onyx crystal that hangs from her neck with a twine. She can feel energy radiating from it but can't help but wonder just how much the small shiny rock could protect her. She glances up to watch where she's walking. The gang moves through the frosted field with a cloudy sky above them. Its early afternoon, but the cloud cover and early setting sun allow for a safe cover from the sun's harmful rays for Spike. Up ahead of Dawn Buffy glances back to see the rest of the scoobies and to keep an eye on the large group of slayeretts that follow as well. Then they come to a stop. The scoobies stand in a circle while the slayerettes wait in a group behind them.

BUFFY: "You ready for this Dawn?"

DAWN: "Yeah… yeah I think I am."

XANDER: "What's with the matching accessories?"

BUFFY: "Wha… Oh, protection spell from Will."

XANDER: "Hey now, where's mine… lets pass em around."

WILLOW: "Sorry Xand, there's only so much magic to go around."

FAITH: "So what's the plan?"

WILLOW: "I'm going to take the force field down and then Dawn can portal into the cave right after… that way all the rogues will be rushing out when she get's in."

KENNEDY: "Yeah and hopefully be too busy with escaping to try and kill you."

GILES: "Kennedy."

KENNEDY: "What? Just saying…"

WILLOW: "Then Dawn, you have to throw the vile of Mohra bood at Volternas before he exits the cave, the cave should keep the electrical energy from blowing us all up."

ANDREW: "Should keep?"

SPIKE: "Don't fret Andrew; I'm sure Red will do her best to keep us all from being electrocuted."

"Alright… let's do this," Buffy says then gives her sister a firm yet comforting hug. Dawn looks around at all her friends. They each offer her a reassuring glance. Then Dawn looks to Willow. They share a smile then Willow turns to face the cave. "End force field," she says simply. Simple or not though it does the trick and before their eyes the air surrounding the cave crackles a little with a buzz of electricity then disappears all together; the scoobies spread out as do the slayeretts as rogues and slimy green demons rush out at them. Willow turns back to Dawn and gives her a knowing look. Dawn glances down at the crystal around her neck once more then pulls the vile of Mohra blood from her pocket and looks at the green substance. She envisions being inside the cave and then with a swish of energy she's gone.

--

The sound of fleeting footsteps fills the air as Dawn finds herself inside the cave. Quickly she glances around and realizes that she has brought herself to an empty part of the cave. For a moment she finds herself grateful that she isn't before Volternas just yet, but then is filled with nervousness as she realizes that she must now go find him. Dawn takes a deep breath and calms her mind. She reminds herself that she can do this then grasps the onyx charm around her neck for a moment. Something pulls at her senses; she just knows what direction to walk in to find him. She sets off to find Volternas.

--

Swoosh; an arrow flies with immaculate speed and precision through the air. With a squish and a crack it penetrates the skull of a slimy green minion. As the creature falls to the ground slime drips off the arrow's tip that now protrudes from the demon's head. Buffy reloads the crossbow. She stands at the farthest back of the crowd and watches as slayeretts and her friends before her fight. However, as the field fills with those who were trapped in the cave Buffy notices something odd. The slimy green demons continue to make their way forward, however the rogue slayers are not rushing toward them, they're running away. All the rogues seem to be vanishing as quickly as they can into the surrounding forest. What Buffy thought would be a civil war between the chosen few has become the battle of the big scaredy run away. Something inside her screams that this is not a good sign, but at the moment there is nothing she can do.

--

Light dazzles and shimmers across the walls as Dawn nears Volternas. She's been walking through tight twisting halls of rock, but now her walkway has opened up to a large area and for this she's grateful, however her mood is quickly turned to fear and nervousness when she realizes that within that open chamber is Volternas and he has noticed her as well. For a moment they just look each other up and down. The white orbs of his eyes roam over her body and they begin to move around the room circling each other from a great distance.

VOLTERNAS: "I knew I should suspect someone to try to take me out, however I wasn't expecting you little girl."

DAWN: "Yeah, well, Buffy's a little busy at the moment."

VOLTERNAS: "You have power, I can feel the energy you carry… are you a slayer, you would be wise to join my forces, realize your freedom."

DAWN: "Not a slayer and I'd never fight for you."

"Hmm… too bad then," Volternas says as he raises his arm to shoot a lightening bolt at Dawn. Time seems to slow for a moment as Dawn watches Volternas prepare to take her out for good. She can see the energy crackling around his arm and digits. Then in a flash energy is flying at her faster then she could ever imagine. Dawn does the first thing she can think of and closes her eyes.

The next thing Volternas sees is a bolt of lightning fly from his arm and hit something in the direction he aimed.

--

Andrew runs with a screeching yell holding a sword to kill the green demon before him. He uses all his strength to hold the weapon and closes his eyes as he nears the demon. Moving with all his might Andrew flies right past the demon missing him completely, luckily though Spike was right behind him to quickly slay the beast. Andrew opens his eyes and lowers his sword; slowly he turns around and looks down at the demon he believes to have killed himself and smiles with satisfaction. "That was a lot easier then I thought," he says and then prepares for another attack. Bracing his sword and bending at the knees Andrew runs off making a loud battle cry as he goes.

--

Myla is knocked to the ground. A rogue pushed past her sending her reeling into the arms of a slimy green minion. Suddenly Myla is tossed with force and she lands face down in the cold frosty grass. Quickly she turns herself over and reaches for her sword, but there is a demon before her who's seconds away from stabbing her with a large stick. Myla prepares herself to doge his attack, but before the demon can move to stab her a shiny silver blade is run through his chest. The demon falls to the ground beside Myla and there before her stands Xander. A large smile crosses Myla's face as he extends his arm to her and helps her to her feet.

XANDER: "What's going on with all the rogue slayers? Did they forfeit and forget to tell the slimy ones about it?"

MYLA: "I don't think so… I don't know, every one I've seen has just gone running into the woods… I just don't know why."

--

With a large group of slayerettes fighting and all the rogue slayers running off into the woods it doesn't take long for the green demons to dwindle in number. Soon there are only a few left and the gang makes their way back to Buffy to reconvene. This battle has seemed almost trivial compared to others they've faced, but all the same they each have the feeling deep in their gut that it's not over just yet.

--

The lighting bolt from Volternas crashes into the rock wall sending pieces of rock scattering across the cave floor. Volternas is puzzled; the girl he tried to kill was gone. She had just been in that spot and now she was no where to be seen. She should be dead, but she was just gone. He looks to his left in confusion and then swings to his right; it just wasn't possible that she could have vanished. What he didn't know however, was that Dawn is the key and in that instant that he tried to kill her she portal-ed herself out of harms way and the crystal around her neck kept her safe from any electricity that may have come in contact with her. "Looking for me?" a voice says from behind Volternas. He swings around to come face to face with Dawn. Confusion covers his face and in that moment he is unable to do anything but think about how she got there. Dawn uses this to her advantage and throws the vile at him while he's distracted. She waits long enough to watch the glass break and then portals out of the cave. Before she leaves she can see the energy making up Volternas start to come apart radiating from where the vile hit him outward.

--

White light comes out in streams from cracks in the cave. The rock lair begins to crumble. Energy is pouring out of it, white and blue crackling energy. The light is blindingly bright and all the scoobies turn to watch it flow out in beams. Then in a whoosh of air the cave collapses on itself and sends a rush of wind out so strong that it knocks everyone off their feet. For a moment the whole surrounding area lights up like day. It was as if someone set off an atomic bomb, then seconds later it was gone and back to being a cloudy and darkening afternoon. Slowly everyone gets to their feet and stands to look at the now crumbled fortress of Volternas. The gang makes their way together and they stand in a huddled group. Buffy looks around, she's trying to find the face of her sister but has yet to see it. The only thing running through her mind right now is wondering if Dawn made it out in time.

BUFFY: "Has anyone seen Dawn?"

XANDER: "I'm sure she's alright Buffster."

"I;m right here," The voice of Dawn is heard, Buffy and the rest of the gang turn around to see her behind them. Buffy runs up to her and gives her a big hug. It obvious to Dawn that everyone had been scared for her safety, but she also could tell that they all knew she would get through it. In a way Dawn feels like she's been officially initiated into the scoobies. _Save the world to become a member_. Buffy pulls away and Dawn is confronted with shining faces. Giles steps up to her and puts his hand on her shoulder. "I'm very proud of you," he says and Dawn just smiles at him.

KENNEDY: "So what now?"

XANDER: "We saved the world… I say we party."

FAITH: "I don't know about that something tells me that our work isn't quite done yet."

BUFFY: "Because of all the rogue's running off all scardy? Yeah, I think it's safe to say there's more coming."

GILES: "Sadly I have to agree. The rogue slayers are still a threat, we'll need to keep a look out."

XANDER: "Right, but in the meantime we can party right?"

--

Xander is getting ready for bed. After they all returned to the Council it became apparent that everyone was just too tired to do any celebrating. Once the weapons were put away and small conversation had passed everyone vanished off to their own rooms. When Xander got home he took a shower and then settled down and watched a little TV. Now, however, he's shut the TV off and is proceeding to turn off lights as he moves through his apartment. Right when he gets the last light off and finds himself in the comfortable darkness that welcomes sleep there is a knock at the door. Xander gets up. He switches on the light and walks to the door. Without looking through the peep hole Xander swings open the door and finds himself face to face with Myla. She seems to be looking at him slightly odd, but Xander can't put his finger on just what it is about her that seems different.

XANDER: "Hey… Myla, what's up?"

MYLA: "Can I come inside and talk to you about something?"

XANDER: "Yeah, of course… is something wrong?"

MYLA: "I just really need to come inside."

XANDER: "Yeah, okay."

Although put off by Myla's questions Xander lets Myla in; everything about her at the moment just seems off but those thoughts are ignored. Xander closes his door. While his back is turned Myla pulls something from her pocket. It's a syringe. Just as Xander is turning back around to face his girlfriend she sticks him with the needle. His eye and the socket mirroring it fill with confusion as they look into Myla's amber eyes then he falls to the floor. As his consciousness fades Xander watches as who he thought was his girlfriend morphs into the image of another girl. Dark blonde hair turns black and amber eyes go blue. It was all a trick, a glamour, a spell, and now Xander was in the arms of a rogue slayer and he was unconscious.

* * *

A/N: I hope everyone has enjoyed this story so far. There's only two more episodes and then I'll let you in on some of my future projects. "Not as Easy as it Sounds Pt3" Will be up as soon as I can get it done and then "What a Picture's Worth" will follow. Thanks again to all my reviewers, you guys have made this story possible by inspiring me to write.


	23. 821 Not as Easy as it Sounds Part3

**Not as Easy as it Sounds Part 3: Choices**

Xander opens his eye. Groggy, hazy and uncomfortable is how he feels. When his vision adjusts he swings his head from side to side to find that he's been chained to a wall. The metal cuffs around his wrists are digging into his skin and hold his arms out from his body making it impossible for him to rest comfortably. He tries to stand up straight, but his body is too weak yet. "Why me?" He mumbles to himself as he tugs on the chains slightly. It becomes apparent that he will not be able to break free. Xander looks around the room for any sign of where he is or how to escape, but its dark and the only thing he can make out is that he's in a basement of some kind.

--

Myla pushes the door to Xander's apartment open. It creaks as it swings on its hinges. "Xander," she says as she steps inside. A very bad feeling creeps into her consciousness. His door had been left open and he isn't here, something bad is going on. Myla pulls out her cell phone and dial's Xander's number. After a moment she hears ringing inside his apartment and then notices his phone plugged in to its charger in the kitchen.

--

Loud knocks on the front door stir Buffy and Spike from their dreams. After the long battle the night before they find themselves sleeping in, Buffy rolls over and glances at the blinking red numbers on her alarm clock. 11:00, she groans and gets up. Once she's walked into the hall Spike notices that she's gone and gets up as well. Half asleep he scratches his head and then walks into the hall where he can see Buffy opening the front door. Spike walks into the kitchen and is about to open the fridge when he sees a note from Dawn '_With Alden, Call the cell if you need me – Love Dawn,' _it says. Buffy opens the front door and comes face to face with a very upset Myla who pushes her way into Buffy's apartment.

BUFFY: "Myla…"

MYLA: "Something's wrong… Xander's missing."

BUFFY: "Well, are you sure, he could just be…"

MYLA: "No… we were supposed to go out for breakfast today and when he didn't meet me I went to his room… the door was open and his phone is still there… I went to Giles's office but he wasn't there and I didn't know what to do…"

BUFFY: "Giles is at his house the rest of the week, Willow was just going to do this spell and then everything would be over, we need to find Xander… We've got to go talk to Willow."

--

A map of London is set out on the table before Willow. Kennedy stands behind her as does Myla, Buffy and Spike. She's performing a locator spell to find Xander. The lights have been dimmed and Willow sprinkles a sparkly substance over the map to complete the spell. As Myla watches the worry she feels becomes ever more present in her expression and posture. As the last of the sparkly dust hits the page a soft glow appears. It's a spot no larger then a pencil dot but starts to glow brighter and brighter.

WILLOW: "There… he's on the corner of Well's and Downing… it's glowing really bright, there's a lot of power surrounding him."

BUFFY: "I'm thinking one of the rogue's captured him."

KENNEDY: "Guess we weren't wrong about it not being over."

BUFFY: "Willow, how's that spell to take away their powers coming?"

WILLOW: "It's ready to go, I could do it now."

BUFFY: "I think you should… Kennedy, Myla find Faith and gather the slayers, we need to rescue Xander."

SPIKE: "You're not going… let the slayerettes save the whelp"

MYLA: "Buffy, you know this is a trap."

KENNEDY: "Yeah and Xander's the bait."

BUFFY: "I'm not arguing… Xander…"

WILLOW: "Actually Buffy, I need you for the spell."

Spike gives Buffy a glare but says nothing, he was glad that she was unable to put herself and the baby in harms way, but he wished that she was staying behind for more then just the spell. Buffy meets his glance for a moment holding defiance in her eyes then drops her stare. She knows he's right, but all the same can't admit that she was wrong.

--

Faith and Kennedy stand at the doorway and shuffle the slayeretts out the door. They move out to the bus that waits for them in front of the Council building. They are on a rescue mission to save Xander, and are prepared for it, but at the same time it feels a little weird. Xander, Willow, Giles and Buffy are the core to this whole operation, they've been there from the beginning, sure there are others who are now part of the Scoobies, but everyone else just rotates out from the center which is them. It seems odd to have one of them in danger and have others going to rescue him without another from that core group. None the less though, they will fight to save Xander just as much as anyone else would.

FAITH: "Is that everyone?"

KENNEDY: "Yeah I think so."

FAITH: "Let's get a move on then."

Faith and Kennedy exit the building and are the last to board the bus. They've loaded up with non lethal weapons such as bats and tranquilizer guns. Some of the rogues may end up severely injured but hopefully none of them will end up dead. Faith and Kennedy know that they're headed for an ambush and that Xander is the bait, but there is no other option.

--

Willow sits across from Buffy in the middle of her living room. They both rest Indian style with the scythe lying horizontal between them. They are surrounded by five purple candles which are all lit and are the only light present in the room. There is also a circle of salt that has been drawn just outside the candles. Spike is standing off in the corner observing, but is out of the way, his eyes are fixed on Buffy and he finds himself very intrigued by their spell. Willow grabs Buffy's hands and as she does the candles' surrounding them flicker a little brighter. No words are said. Buffy watches as Willow's eyes roll white and a breeze comes from no where to blow Willow's and Buffy's hair back, then the salt circle starts to rise and swirl around them.

The flames glow brighter, and the circle of salt dances in the air surrounding them with the light from the candles illuminating the particles like glitter. Willow starts to speak in a language unknown to Buffy, and even as Spike listens in from the corner of the room her ancient words mean nothing to him. Then the scythe between them starts to glow.

--

They storm the abandoned house entering it from every door. From the second the front door opens the house is filled with a battle and it becomes instantly apparent that while they were there to incapacitate and not kill, the rogues had the complete opposite on their minds. Inside the rundown building the rogue slayers storm at Faith, Kennedy, Myla and the rest with as much force as they can muster. Kennedy is leading the troops while Faith seeks out their leader. The one with jet black hair and blue eyes, she had been one of Volternas's favorites. She was the one they held capture for some time until Volternas rescued her and Kennedy and she was surely the one who had taken Xander. Faith sees her from across the room and tackles her from behind. Weaponless the two slayers fight. Faith knows she's stronger and better, but the girl has gone mad with power and Faith knows first hand how much of an advantage that can be to a person.

--

Myla pushes her way through the house fighting as she goes but mostly just trying to find Xander. She thinks that the basement is a safe bet and makes her way to the back of the house where she assumes the stairs will be. She moves with a baseball bat in her possession and swings it without hesitation at anyone in her way. She knocks a few rogues unconscious as she goes. Then finally she sees the stairs and makes her way down them, so far it seems that all the girls are fighting in the upper part of the large house. Hopefully no one will be guarding him.

--

Faith has the girl tackled on the ground.

GIRL: "You think you're right… you're fighting a loosing battle."

FAITH: "I'm pretty sure you're the one loosing right now."

The girl flips Faith off her and then the two are back on their feet. They fight as they talk, dogging pummels and words at the same time.

GIRL: "These powers are a gift, you should use them to get what you want… but now we have to kill you and yours so we can live free."

FAITH: "You think taking what you want means you're free… trust me it doesn't."

GIRL: "Oh right… because you used to be one of us… yeah I heard that… guess you lost the way."

Faith punches the girl square in the face. "Or I found it," she says as she takes the lead in the fight and knocks the girl to the floor. She straddles her. "You think you know what is right?" Punch. "You think if you don't care about anyone but yourself that all your problems will go away?" Punch. "You're wrong… you let the power control you and it becomes all that you are… you don't even know yourself."

--

Myla finds the basement empty. She can hear the movement and fighting going on in the floors above her, but her only concern is to find Xander, and she does. Chained to the wall before her she sees him. He looks to be relatively unhurt. Their eyes meet and she rushes toward him. "Xander," She says and he smiles at the sight of her.

XANDER: "Myla… what's going on up there?"

"We came to rescue you," she says as she breaks the chains that tie him to the wall. As Xander is freed he stands up weakly and Myla hugs him tight. A few tears fall down the slayerett's face and Xander pulls back to look at her. With his thumb he wipes them away. "Don't worry, I'm alright," he says with a smile. "Why don't we hide out down here for a bit though… I don't know if I'm up to my full strength to take on any pissed off slayers right now." Myla just smiles back.

--

"Return all power to the Chosen one," Willow says. Her final words are the only ones in English through her entire ritual and once they are said a bright light beams out of Buffy. Spike's eyes widen with amazement and worry. Bright light fills the slayer and as it does she instinctually grabs the scythe, once she does it glows as even brighter. It's as if all of the energy from all around is being pulled into Buffy who in turn allows it to rest in the weapon before her.

--

Faith sends a heavy punch at her enemy who she has pinned beneath her. However, just before her fist lands, there is a pull of energy from her body and that of the girl before her. She can see a cloud of power escape the girl's eyes. Faith drops her fist. All around the fighting stops and the few punches that manage to get through are void of any power other then that a teenage girl would normally possess. The madness is also gone. With the power of the slayer escaping their bodies the madness that came with, the need to use their power for selfish reasons and to be liberated has left as well. All that remains is a room of girls, just girls.

--

The light falls away and Buffy falls to the ground. Spike is at her side within seconds. Willow's eyes return to their normal shade and she observes the scene before her. After Buffy's initial moment of weakness she's fine.

SPIKE: "Are you alright pet?"

BUFFY: "Yeah… yeah I'm fine, I feel good actually."

SPIKE: "Are you sure?"

BUFFY: "Yeah… Willow, what happens now?"

WILLOW: "Well, I'm not positive, but all the other slayers besides you should be well not slayer-y any more."

BUFFY: "They're not… I can feel it."

WILLOW: "So that's it then, they stay that way… unless they touch this."

Willow picks up the scythe and Buffy can feel the energy radiating off it.

--

The slayeretts have returned safely as has Xander. The now powerless rogues have all been taken to the infirmary, while everyone else has gathered in the auditorium. Luckily they won this battle without any fatalities. Now Buffy stands before them ready to speak. She looks out over the crowd. Myla is curled up next to Xander in the front row next to Willow and Kennedy. Faith stands at the back of the crowd next to Spike observing over all. Even Dawn and Alden have returned from their date and are seated in the back. Giles of course is there as well in the front row. Buffy looks out at everyone, at her friends who she's fought beside over the years and at the girls who have shared her destiny; now however they are just girls. Buffy steps up with the scythe in her hand.

BUFFY: "I'm going to give you all something no one ever gave me… you all have the potential to be slayers… what I'm offering you is a choice. If you want in this fight you can be… but if you want to just be regular girls you can be that too… Last year I made you all slayers and for many the power was too much, now I took it back… So here's the deal… This scythe, it holds your power if you want this destiny all you have to do is touch it, but if you don't we'll send you home, simple as that."

Xander stands up.

XANDER: "Finally I get some slayer powers, alright Buffster slayer me up."

BUFFY: "Sit down Xander," Buffy says smiling "It's only for potentials, it won't work on you… for the rest of you though, this is your choice."

After a few moments of silence a few girls make their way up to the stage and touch the scythe that Buffy holds out before her. She can see the power get passed on to them. Then more come while others leave, Buffy watches as more then half of the girls including Myla and Kennedy make their way up to the stage. They line up to touch the scythe as if it were the sword in the stone. A smile crosses the slayer's face to see others choose to join in her fight. After some time the room is empty except for Buffy and Faith, everyone else has gone back to their room. Buffy steps down from the stage and Faith walks up to her.

BUFFY: "I kinda thought you'd be first to come get your powers back."

FAITH: "Yeah… I'm not going to take them back, at least not right now. Being the slayer has become who I am… Sometimes I think it's all I am… I think it's time for me to find out who Faith is, not just who the slayer is… Don't worry B, I'll be back eventually, I realize now that I do belong here I just need to do some stuff for myself first."

BUFFY: "You could do that with your powers."

FAITH: "No, I can't."

Buffy smiles at Faith, something in her eyes tells the dark slayer that she really does understand. Buffy hugs Faith and then Faith leaves. She walks out and Buffy watches her go until the doors at the back of the auditorium slam shut.

* * *

A/N: No Reviews on the last chapter, I'm a little dissapointed about that, but considering all the reviews I've been getting all along I guess I shouldn't complain. So thats it, that's the end of the big evil this season... stay tuned however, there is one more episode to wrap it all up. So what do you all think??? I'm so curious to get inside my reader's heads right now because I'm thinking about a season 9. Anyway "What a Picture's Worth" should be up next week and then thats it for this one... I'm a little sad, but excited to write it all the same. Also expect a little more spuffyness in the last ep. Thank you all for reading :)


	24. 822 What a Picture's Worth

**SPOILERS for SEASON 9 on my website. Click my homepage on my profile.**

* * *

**What a Picture's Worth**

A few weeks have passed since the destruction of Volternas and the downfall of the rogue slayers. All and all it's been a quiet few weeks. The vamps and demons have been lying low and things in the Council have been moving smoothly. The slayers who chose not to keep their powers have returned to their homes as have the powerless rogues, those that remain soon will be shipping off with Watchers of their very own to protect the mystical hotspots of the world and then the gang will start locating new potentials and offering them the choice to learn of their possible destiny. Faith has also left. She's gone off to find herself and walked out one day with nothing more then a backpack of clothes. Buffy knows she'll be back eventually though. With things moving along smoothly it seemed logical that it was time for a celebration. Now three months into her pregnancy Buffy is just barely starting to show, but just barely was enough for the gang to decide to throw a baby shower for her.

Dawn opens the front door with a bright smile plastered across her face. Xander is the first to walk in giving Dawn a hug as he enters the room, Myla is right behind him then Willow, Kennedy and finally Andrew. Some place gifts wrapped in shinny paper adorned with storks or baby bottles on the table as they enter. Buffy walks out to greet them; she's dressed in jeans and a flow-y pink shit that hides her belly.

XANDER: "Buffy, there's my favorite pregnant slayer."

BUFFY: "Do you know any others?"

XANDER: "Well, no, but that's not the point… so let's see it."

BUFFY: "See what?"

WILLOW: "I think Xander is referring to your bump-age… you've got to have bump-age by now."

Buffy smiles and lifts her shirt to reveal her belly. There wasn't much to it, but it was enough to excite both Willow and Xander. As the two of them ogle Buffy's belly Myla, Kennedy and Andrew look on at the three of them and smile. Spike walks in coming from down the hall and looks at Xander and Willow observing and touching Buffy's baby bump.

SPIKE: "Hey watch it now, that's my bun in that oven."

XANDER: "Referring to Buffy as an oven, real romantic Spike."

WILLOW: "Hey, we're here for Buffy remember, lets play nice… both of you."

Just then there's another knock at the door. "Can someone else get that, I've got something I have to go do quick," Dawn says as she rushes off in the direction of her room. Myla answers the door, and when she does she see's Giles. He steps inside with a brown envelope under his arm. Buffy walks up to him and he gives her a hug.

GILES: "Sorry I'm late; I had some business to attend to."

BUFFY: "You're not late, everyone just got here."

XANDER: "Yeah, don't worry about it G-man, we were just getting started."

ANDREW: "Ah yes, the celebration of the vampyr slayer with child, has just begun…"

BUFFY: "Andrew, no story telling… ever again okay."

ANDREW: "Sorry."

--

Dawn walks into her room and closes her door behind her. She goes to the end of her bed and pulls out something from under it. As it appears from under the lavender dust ruffle we see that it is a black album which reads photos across the front in gold lettering. Dawn sets the photo album on her bed and turns around and opens her closet door to grab wrapping paper. While her back in turned the book on her bed glows for a moment then stops before Dawn turns back around with pink wrapping paper and tape in her hand. "Buffy is going to love this," She says as she sets to work wrapping up her gift.

--

The gang is spread throughout the apartment. Xander and Myla sit at the breakfast counter where Buffy has set out some cupcakes which of course Xander is now eating. Willow and Kennedy sit next to Buffy on the couch while Giles has made himself comfortable in the large recliner. Spike is in the kitchen getting Buffy a bottle of water and heating up a mug of blood for himself.

WILLOW: "I like Abigail."

KENNEDY: "I've always liked Samantha, call her Sam for short."

MYLA: "Oh, what about Valerie?"

XANDER: "What's with all the girl names, it could be a boy… how about Alex?"

SPIKE: "No child of mine will be named after you Harris."

XANDER: "Fine, fine, but don't expect me to name any of mine William the Bloody then."

BUFFY: "We know it's a girl Xander."

WILLOW: "Oh, I didn't know you could tell this early?"

GILES: "You can't… Avery… you believe she was your daughter from the future… that's how you know?"

BUFFY: "Yeah, that's how we know."

ANDREW: "Then what's the point of playing the name game?"

BUFFY: "Avery is going to be her middle name; we haven't picked a first name yet."

WILLOW: "Oh, good we can keep guessing."

GILES: "Actually I was thinking we could move on to gift giving… I'm sorry Buffy but I can't stay late I have an appointment."

BUFFY: "That's fine with me, bring on the prezzies."

SPIKE: "We should wait for the bit first."

"I'm ready," Dawn says as she exits her room carrying her gift now wrapped in the pink paper. Spike walks over from the kitchen and sits next to Buffy handing her a bottle of water and setting his mug of blood on the coffee table. Dawn sits down in the other large chair with a large smile plastered across her face. "Oh, someone else can go first though… I want to save mine for last." Xander then stands and rubs his hands together.

XANDER: "Alright I'll go first then."

Xander walks to the front door and a face of confusion crosses Buffy's expression. She looks to Willow and her other friends, but none of them give her any clues as to what Xander is doing. He opens the front door and leaves it open as he walks into the hallway. Then a few seconds later Buffy see's what he's doing. Through the door way rolls a solid wood crib, Buffy gets up and gives Xander a big hug as he walks back in.

XANDER: "I channeled my inner carpenter and well, this is what I got."

BUFFY: "Oh, Xander… it's perfect."

XANDER: "Glad you like it Buff."

BUFFY: "I really do."

WILLOW: "Ooo, my turn now."

Buffy gives Xander a hug and then they both sit back down while Willow goes to the table to grab her gift then returns to the living room. Willow hands Buffy a large square box wrapped in blue paper decorated with white storks. Buffy pushes away the thought to shake the box and immediately starts tearing away wrapping paper to reveal a plain brown box. She opens the box and without having to reach inside the gift floats up out of the box. Before her floats a magical mobile of twinkling stars and a moon that float on their own accord.

SPIKE: "neat."

WILLOW: "It's a mobile; I've got it set to float about a foot from the top of the crib."

BUFFY: "Willow, this is so cool… thank you."

Buffy gives Willow a hug while Spike attempts to put the floating mobile back in the box. Eventually he does. Now Giles is fiddling with the brown envelope in his hands.

BUFFY: "Alright Giles… it's your turn, what've you got for me?"

GILES: "Well… actually this is a gift for Spike, it um… well, just open it, you'll see."

An odd look crosses Spike's face as he takes the envelope from Giles. Cautiously he beings to open it, almost fearful of its contents. Spike turns the envelope upside down and lets a stack of papers fall out into his hand. Spike sets the envelope aside and looks at the papers before him. He flips through them and instantly falls speechless, but everyone can see there is wonderment in his eyes as he reads.

SPIKE: "Rupes, I don't know what to say."

BUFFY: "What is it?"

GILES: "A birth certificate, passport, driver's license, work history, diplomas… everything Spike needs to hold an identity and with an identity he can have his name on the birth certificate."

BUFFY: "Giles, thank you… really thank you… it means so much."

DAWN: "What do they say… what's your name?"

SPIKE: "William Eadmund Avery, born November 10th 1978 in London, England… you found my real name?"

GILES: "Yes, and birthday, besides the year obviously… I um, I did some research."

KENNEDY: "Avery was your last name?"

SPIKE: "Yeah."

BUFFY: "The baby's going to have my last name so that's why were using Spike's as her middle name, besides, I think it's pretty."

ANDREW: "That's really sweet."

DAWN: "That is really cool… but now it's my turn."

XANDER: "Yeah, what is this mystery gift?"

WILLOW: "Ooo is it a stuffed bunny, cause that'd be really cute."

KENNEDY: "I don't think a stuffed bunny would fit in that square box."

WILLOW: "…you never know."

DAWN: "It's not a stuffed bunny."

Dawn hands Buffy the pink wrapped gift. As Buffy holds the object she can feel its spine and the sides of the pages. Her first thought is that it's a baby book, but as she begins to unwrap the book she sees the black cover and knows that can't be what it is. Once all the wrapping paper is removed the word photos across the cover is visible and Buffy finds herself intrigued. Buffy opens the book and sees pictures of her and her mom and Dawn from when they first moved to Sunnydale. As Buffy flips through she sees an array of photos from her life in Sunnydale. Her graduation, photos of her Xander and Willow from high school and from when they were in college, birthdays, Christmas, all events from her past that she thought she'd lost all mementos of. Now Buffy finds herself speechless.

BUFFY: "Dawn… how?"

DAWN: "I used my powers to… get them."

GILES: "Dawn…"

DAWN: "Don't worry Giles, I wasn't seen, and I promise I didn't to anything to change the course of history or anything."

Xander and Willow move closer to Buffy and look on at the album with her.

WILLOW: "Look at this… Xander, do you remember this?"

XANDER: "Oh yeah that was when we all went to the beach and you made it rain."

BUFFY: "Dawn, this is really awesome."

WILLOW: "Wait, what's this one from?"

XANDER: "Yeah I don't remember that either."

Dawn leans over and sees a photo that she doesn't remember getting. "I don't know," Dawn says as she pulls the photo from the book. Then in her hands the photo starts to melt. It turns to goo and then reforms in the shape of a lizard and falls into Dawn's lap. Dawn screams loudly and everyone else in the room is obviously shocked. From there the creature runs down her leg and across the floor.

GILES: "This is exactly what I was afraid of."

MYLA: "What was that?"

WILLOW: "It tagged along."

GILES: "Precisely."

KENNEDY: "What?"

WILLOW: "When you do magic that moves from dimensions sometimes other beings… tag along."

ANDREW: "It's an inter-dimensional hitch hiker."

XANDER: "Yeah, in squiggly lizard form."

SPIKE: "Yea, but just what kind of demon is it?"

BUFFY: "And more importantly, where did it go?"

There is a fast moving shape that runs across the light bulb of the dining room lamp, then the bulb bursts sending an array of glowing pieces and broken glass to fall to the floor. It's a shocking action that startles everyone in the room.

GILES: "Based on its shape shifting form I would say that it's a chameleon demon… they uh… they start out small usually taking on the form of a lizard, however once they feed they start to grow and eventually can become quite a dangerous creature."

DAWN: "What do they feed on?"

GILES: "blood actually."

BUFFY: "great."

Andrew sits back in his chair feeling slightly uncomfortable. His arm is hanging over the arm of the chair and unbeknownst to Andrew the chameleon is eying up his fingers as a tasty snack. The chameleon scurries across the room with increasing speed toward Andrew. "Ow!" Andrew screams and raises his now throbbing hand up to be seen by all. There attached to his finger is the chameleon biting him with sharp teeth and sucking his blood. Andrew swings his arm violently and slams the lizard against the arm of the chair. He injures it enough for it to let go.

DAWN: "This is all my fault… it followed me."

SPIKE: "It's not your fault nibblet… I'm sure we'll kill the bugger any minute."

BUFFY: "I'm going to kill it right now."

GILES: "Yes, but Dawn do try to be more careful when traveling through time, there are more dangerous creatures that could follow you."

Buffy stands up and walks over to her weapons chest where she keeps her smaller weapons. She lifts the top of the chest and reaches in and grabs a knife. Then in her hand the knife turns into the chameleon. It had disguised itself as a knife, and now Buffy was holding the squirming demon in her hand. The sight of it startles her. Freaked out from the feeling of scales against her skin Buffy throws the squirming creature as it attempts to bite her against the wall then grabs a real knife from the chest. She's prepared the stab the demon, but now it's out of sight. Buffy's eyes glance over the whole room looking for any sign of movement.

MYLA: "Where'd it go?"

XANDER: "I don't know, but I don't like not knowing where it is."

WILLOW: "Me neither."

"Buffy, over there," Kennedy yells and points at the demon running up the wall. Buffy turns and with slayer speed throws the knife across the room impaling the demon as well as pinning it to the wall. The chameleon squirms for a moment then falls silent.

BUFFY: "You know, just once I'd like to have a party that didn't involve having to stab something."

XANDER: "Now what fun would that be?"

--

A few more hours have passed filled with baby name guessing and colorful conversations. Now the party is coming to an end. Giles left shortly after the uninvited house guest was killed and now Xander, Myla, Willow, Kennedy and Andrew are departing. Buffy hugs each of them on their way out thanking them all for coming. "Now, don't forget this is just the first of many baby celebrations," Willow says just before leaving. Buffy is feeling really loved at the moment and is glad to have her life make sense again. Buffy closes the front door and turns back to Spike and Dawn sitting in the living room. She walks in by them and sits down on the couch between them. Spike wraps his arm around her and Buffy pulls Dawn closer to her.

BUFFY: "Thanks for the photo album… it really means a lot that you did that for me. Sure the whole dragging an annoying demon along with you not so fun, but having those photos back… it's a little like having Sunnydale back, and a little like having mom back."

DAWN: "I'm glad you like it… and I promise not to bring home anymore demons… you know, I like this."

SPIKE: "Like what?"

DAWN: "You, me and Buffy… and soon the new baby… it's like we're a family… not that we weren't before, but… it's different now, you know."

BUFFY: "I know what you mean… we are a family."

* * *

A/N: "THE END" thats it for Season 8... Now what, you may be wondering... well, I have decided to do a Season 9 in a similar format like this fic with 22 episode like chapters. However, for that to happen I need some feedback. I want to know every thought you all have, especially what you want to see happen next. I've just barely started brainstorming for the next season which means your input has a good chance of making it into the story line. So far I'm thinking that I want to pick things up about 7months later, just before Buffy is about to give birth. Other then that though I don't know what demons are going to cause mayhem or who the big bad will be or any of that. So, please submit feedback in reviews. I wanna know everything from large events to small ones that you'd like to see.

I plan to write another short fic inbetween now and when Season 9 comes out. It will be about 5 chapters set in Season 6 during "As You Were," mostly just because I want to get the whole outline done for Season 9 before I start writing it and it will take time. You can expect to see the first chapter of that within a few weeks and the first Chapter of Season 9 fairly soon after the new year.

Thank you all for your reviews of this story. You all are great. Check my profile for information on upcoming stories, I'll try to keep it updated with current information as I'm working.


End file.
